Fantasma de Amor
by TanInu
Summary: [Epílogo]
1. Introducción

**Un fic un poco distinto a todo lo que he echo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3**_

**Introducción.**

En el año 1896 en los valles de la antigua Inglaterra, Highlands, una pequeña villa al norte de Inglaterra, oculta entre montañas, donde habitaban personas algo "extrañas" se podría decir.

Por esos rumbos siempre habían corrido leyendas sobre espíritus que vagaban por los bosques cercanos a esa villa. Los pobladores eran muy creyentes en esas leyendas, e inclusive ellos inventaban propias para asustar a los pequeños o a los ladrones forasteros.

Una que comúnmente recorría la villa, trataba de que cuando una persona pierde el verdadero amor por causas sobrenaturales, el alma del ser enamorado, rondará por los bosques hasta que encuentre un nuevo amor y ser correspondido.

Pero era de esperarse que hubieran personas que no creyeran en éstas y simplemente pensaran en las tierras que les pertenecía, su ganado y el oro que ganaban con éste. Entre ellos estaban una de las familias más ricas de la región, la Higurashi. En esa familia sólo quedaban el padre, la abuela y la hija, pues los demás habían muerto por las enfermedades que habían surgido en los últimos tiempos y que no se tenía cura prevista para éstas.

Kikyou Higurashi, la única descendiente de dicha familia, era una persona poco de lo común para esos tiempos. Era bastante estudiosa, callada, o mejor dicho reservada de los demás. Pero a pesar de eso tenía sentimientos nobles y llegaba a ser una persona bondadosa con los demás, sobretodo con los niños pequeños. Su padre, por lo contrario, siempre había sido una de las personas más hurañas y avaras, que nunca hacía amistades con personas que pudieran quitarle su riqueza. Mientras que la abuela, era una persona bastante creyente, que se la pasaba contando historias a las personas que trabajaban en la finca donde ellos vivían.

Desde hace ya unos años en esa casa habían trabajado una familia entera, la Taisho, donde sus padres eran los encargados de cuidar a los animales y sembradíos de la familia. El único hijo de la familia, era InuYasha Taisho, recién llegado de España, pues a pesar de los trabajos que hacían en la finca Higurashi, ellos tenían tierras bastantes importantes en otros países y por consecuente tenían que mantenerlas vigiladas.

-Hija, él es InuYasha Taisho, será el nuevo encargado de los caballos.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es todo mío señorita-respondió haciendo una reverencia y besando la mano de la joven,

Cualquiera que supiera de las cosas del amor, deduciría que lo que les sucedió a ambos fue un flechazo o mejor dicho, amor a primera vista.

Pasaron los meses lentamente, entre ellos el amor era cada vez más visible y por esa razón debían de mantenerlo en secreto, pues el padre de la chica no debía saber que su hija estaba enamorada del criado. Tenían encuentros secretos, cuando el padre se iba al pueblo a hacer sus negocios, iban al viejo roble que estaba cerca de la casa, ese era el lugar de sus encuentros. Todo entre ellos parecía estar perfecto, que nada ni nadie se podían interponer, pero con lo que no contaban era que el destino tenía otras cosas planeadas para ellos, algo que pondría punto final a su romance.

La joven tenía ya varios días sin aparecer por la finca, cosa que extrañaban bastante al joven Taisho, ya un poco desesperado acudió a la única persona que podría saber el paradero de la chica.

-Señor¿dónde está la señorita Kikyou?-

-Joven, ella está muy enferma, y la hemos llevado a la villa para encontrar cura a esa extraña enfermedad, que espero que no sea la mismo que le causó muerte a mi amada esposa.

La sangre del chico corría rápidamente por sus venas¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba enferma¡Maldición! Si algo le llegará a ocurrir no sabría que hacer. Al caer la tarde salió corriendo entrando a las caballerizas y tomando a uno de los corceles y salir corriendo a la villa para ver a su amada. El animal corría a toda velocidad, intentando esquivar los obstáculos que se encontraban en el camino.

Al llegar donde el doctor, entro lo más rápido posible, extrañamente no fue detenido por nadie, buscó desesperadamente al doctor, pero para su desgracia estaba acomodando unas cuantas cobijas de una de las camas que habían cerca de allí.

-Doctor, la señorita Higurashi¿dónde está?-

-Pues Joven, ella ya está con su padre como era de esperarse.

-¿Está bien, verdad?-

-No quisiera amargarle el día joven, pero ella falleció hace un par de horas.

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo lamento mucho joven.

El mundo se le vino encima al joven, no era posible que hace unas horas ella siguiera viva y ahora, estuviera… ¿¡Por que demonios no vino antes!? Salió de allí con un semblante de dolor, las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos pero él se negaba a dejarlas salir, pues, era mejor hacerlo estando solo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

De lejos miraba como las personas entraban en la finca, vestidas de negro y algunas llorando. Por más que quisiera estar allí, no quería llevarse ese recuerdo de la muchacha, lo que quería era llevarse cuando sonreía alegremente mientras cabalgaban entre los pastizales de las montañas, no ese en donde estaría tan pálida como una pluma y con sus bellos ojos cerrados.

Se dio la vuelta y se adentro al bosque, justo frete al viejo roble, donde ellos tenían sus encuentros secretos, donde se juraban amor eterno. ¿Ahora que sucedería con él? Estaba solo, ella era su todo y ahora ya no se encontraba a su lado. Miro una daga que traía siempre en el bolsillo, que sólo usaba en caso de emergencia, para él, este era una emergencia, necesitaba estar a su lado, y no había otra manera de lograrlo.

Sacó lentamente la daga de su cinturón y la desenfundó. El metal brillo en la parte del filo, miro de nuevo el árbol y después la pequeña espada. Tragó con dificultad¿moriría para estar con ella¡Claro que sí! Sin pensarlo más tomó firmemente la daga y la clavo en su pecho, justamente en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, dándole una muerte instantánea.

Él chico murió para estar con ella, pero¿Quién dice que las leyendas no son verídicas? Hay veces que las coincidencias pueden jugar en contra tuya y llevarte a pensar que las leyendas que contaban los ancianos pueden llegar a ser verdaderas.

_El suicidio no fue la solución_

_El alma descanso jamás podrá obtener_

_Pues el amor que él decía eterno_

_No tenía ni pizca de esto._

_Ahora su alma deberá vagar_

_Hasta el amor encontrar_

_Y al hacer esto_

_Encontrará también la paz._

**:-:-:-:-:**

**continuara...**

**Eso es todo, espero ver algunso review...**

**GRACIAS**

**atte: TanInu**


	2. Diario espectral

**Gracias, de verdad gracias, este fic no será tan largo como los demás, pero los capítulos serán mucho más largos. Bueno, ustedes me entenderan. Éste es el primer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**FANTASMA DE AMOR**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3 jajaja_

**Cáp. 1: Diario espectral **

_Año 2000, Paris Francia, Universidad Especializada, Estudio del Arte. _

Una chica corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la Universidad, justo el día del examen tenía que hacérsele tarde, pero no era su culpa, sino del despertador que no sonó por que ya no tenía batería. Dio un leve resbalón al dar la vuelta en una esquina, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, para su suerte, su salón se encontraba en el último piso.

Ya casi llegando, a unos cuantos salones, resbaló con un lápiz tirado y éste le causo una gran caída, dándose directamente en la cara y lastimándose levemente el labio y la nariz. Se levanto adolorida y acerco su mano a su nariz, al ver una mancha roja se asusto toda¡que suerte tenía, debían de ponerla en el libro de los record Guiness! Puso su mano en su nariz, intentando que la sangre no corriera y manchara su camisa, sacó un pañuelo y lo puso en su nariz, se levantó por completo y miro hacia su salon al sentir que era observaba.

Justo frente a ella estaban todos sus compañeros riéndose, asomándose por la puerta y ventanas, junto al director y al maestro. De nuevo su mala suerte, a ese ritmo se moriría el próximo año.

-Srita. Higurashi¿Qué son estas horas de llegar y, que le sucedió en la nariz?-

-Profesor, no iba a llegar tan tarde, pero me tropecé, me lastime mi nariz y labio y…

-Bueno, hágame le favor de ir a la enfermería para que le ayuden con eso.

La chica se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras con el pañuelo en la nariz, y con leves manchas de sangre y polvo.

-Ah, y otra cosa Higurashi-decía el director haciendo que la chica se detuviera.

-¿Sí, señor?-

-Hoy había examen sorpresa, pero usted no podrá presentarlo pues ha llegado tarde.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No me alce la voz.

-¡Pero por que no puedo presentar el examen!-

-He dicho que no me levante la voz.

-¡No me parece justo Director!-

-¡Puede guardar silencio Higurashi!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Está suspendida!-

-¿¡Qué1?-

-Bueno, si no le parece bien, está expulsada.

-¿¡Qué ha dicho¡No puede expulsarme por esto!-

-Oh, claro que puedo y lo acabo de hacer.

La chica lo miro con odio, dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras. Todos entraron el salón y cuando el director entraba recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo tambalear. Miro el piso y encontró una goma en forma de conejito, camino hacia el balcón y miro a la chica alejándose sonriente.

-¡Eres una impertinente!-

**:-:-:-:-:**

Estaba harta de esas personas, lo que más deseaba era regresa a la villa donde había crecido, junto a su abuela y hermano. Se preguntaran cual es el nombre de esta chica, y cual era su relación con esa villa ubicada en Inglaterra.

Pues, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tiene 22 años, es originario de Highlands, una pequeña villa al norte de Inglaterra. Estudia, o mejor dicho, estudiaba la historia del arte en la Universidad Especializada de la Ciudad de Paris. Su familia está en Inglaterra, vive sola en un apartamento junto a su gata Kirara.

Se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, y abrió la puerta, aunque sea aquí si había elevador y no llegaría tarde. El portero Totousai la saludo, antes de que ésta entrara la elevador y subiera hasta el sexto piso. Salió y se encamino al apartamento número 116, al abrir fue recibida por su pequeña gata color crema que se rozaba en sus piernas.

-Me alegra verte Kirara.

La gata mueve las orejas en forma de agradecimiento y da un leve maullido. La chica lanza la mochila lo más lejos de ella y se va a su cuarto, pero al pasar por el comedor vio una pequeña foto de su familia en uno de los jardines de la finca donde años atrás vivió.

-Bueno, como ya no tengo nada que hacer en la ciudad¿Por qué no ir a visitar a mis amigos y familia a Highlands?

**:-:-:-:-:**

Ya tenía todo listo, no tardo ni media hora en guardar suficiente ropa como para ir unos cuantos meses. Tomó a su pequeña gata y la metió en su jaula de viaje, sonrió mientras cerrada la rejita y tomaba el teléfono para llamar al portero para que le ayudara con las valijas.

-¿Totousai?-

-Sí, srita. Higurashi¿que se le ofrece?-

-Podría venir a ayudarme con unas cuantas valijas.

-En unos minutos estaré en su apartamento.

-Gracias.

Colgó y camino hacia la cocina, preparando unos sándwiches para el camino. En un pequeño recipiente guardó comida para Kirara, y justo cuando terminaba de depositar el alimento el timbre sonó.

-¡Voy!-

Corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrando a un sonriente Totousai parado afuera.

-Pase por favor, esas son.

-Oh, gracias, en un momento las llevo al primer piso.

-Gracias.

El hombre entro y tomó ambas valijas, sacándolas de la habitación; la jaula con el gato se la llevaría Kagome, pues sabía que ya era demasiado peso para el pobre hombre, sin contar que no quería que su gata fuera lastimada sin querer.

-Bueno señorita, el taxi que pidió está estacionado afuera del edificio

-Oh, que bueno.

Con ayuda del taxista, subieron ambas valijas, Kirara se iría en el asiento de atrás junto a su dueña.

-Cuídese señorita.

-Sí, usted también Totousai.

El auto arrancó girando en una esquina y perdiéndose de la vista del portero.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?-

-A la estación de trenes por favor.

-En seguida.

**:-:-:-:-:**

En una gran pantalla aparecían los trenes que llegaban y los que venían en camino. La chica tenía el boleto en la mano, mientras miraba dicha pantalla, sonrió al ver que su tren acababa de llegar. Tomó sus valijas y se dirigió al andén cinco, viendo el tren a lo lejos.

-Sus boletos por favor-decía un hombre, mientras otro guardaba las valijas en uno de los vagones.

-Buen viaje, señorita Higurashi.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Tonos de verdes y naranjas se distinguían por las ventanas. Extrañaba mucho el aroma a campo y a flores que le indicaban que estaba cerca de su pequeña villa. Hace unas pocas horas habían salido del canal de la mancha, pero mil veces prefería ver los paisajes boscosos.

-_Señores pasajeros, nuestra próxima parada, la pequeña villa de Highlands. _

¡Por fin! Se levantó lentamente, tomando la contraseña de sus valijas y mascota y se encamino a la salida. El tren tardó unos pocos minutos antes de detenerse en la estación de la villa. La chica fue la primera en bajar y dirigirse para pedir a su mascota y equipaje.

-Highlands¿eh?, le deseo suerte señorita-decía un anciano mientras entregaba el animal a la joven.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Es un lugar con mucha historia, y cada una de ellas relacionadas con fantasmas.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas.

-Pues más le vale comenzar a hacerlo.

Miro al anciano con el ceño fruncido, antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse y saliera de la estación. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, sólo ella había descendido del tren, sin contar que la estación estaba vacía.

-Raro, muy raro.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Iba caminando por uno de los muchos corredores de la villa, no habían mucho vehículos, ni tampoco carretas. A pesar de los años el pueblo parecía que se había quedado décadas atrás. Tomo uno de los senderos montañoso que llevaban a la finca.

-Abuela¿por que no escogiste vivir más cerca de la villa?-murmuraba mientras subía a cuestas con dos valijas y una jaula para gato sobre una de éstas.

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Eh?-

Un pequeño niño la miraba desde una roca, la chica no tenía ni idea de quien era ese niño, tenía más de cinco años sin ir a la villa y por lógica no conocía a nadie, pero entonces ¿por qué demonios ese niño si la conocía?

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡Qué bueno que volviste, todos se pondrán muy felices!-

-Pequeño ¿te conozco?-

-¡Iré a avisarle a todos!-

Y en cuestión de segundos el niño se pudo de pie y corrió colina arriba perdiéndose entre unos cuantos árboles.

-Pero que demonios...

Definitivamente la villa había cambiado, y mucho.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Respiraba un poco entrecortadamente, a lo lejos podía divisar la finca, sonrio triunfal, pero le extrañó no ver a su abuela o hermana, por que según aquel niño iría a avisar. Dejo sus balijas y saco a Kirara de la jaula, se acerco a la puerta y tocó. Espero un poco, hasta que la puerta se abrió y la resivió una joven alta, de cabellos castaños. Vestía un vestido color blanco con leves bordados amarillos, que hacian juego con las sandalias que llevaba.

-¿Sango?-

-¡¡Kagome!!-grito la chica mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la chica. La gata gruñó molesta, al haber sido lanzada por lo aires para aterrizar en el vil suelo.

-Perdón Kirara...-murmuro la chica sonriendo alegre.

-¿Quién es Sanguito?-preguntó un joven saliendo, traía una coleta bada, vestía un pantalo negro con una camisa azul y unos tenis blancos.

-¡¡Miroku!!-grito Kagome abrazando el chico, pero se separó rápidamente, para propinarle una cachetada, ese hombre nunca iba a cambiar, nació pervertido e iba a morir pervertido.

-Todas son iguales¿no existirá quien no me golpee?-

-No, no existe-le decía Sango cruzada de brazos

-¿Y mi abuela?-

-En el invernadero, esta regando las orquídeas.

-Ire a verla-decía entrando a la casa, seguida de Kirara.

-Miroku¿puedes traer mis balijas?

-Ugh¿por que yo?-

-Por que eres hombre, tienes más fuerza y si no lo haces te golpearé-adelantó Sango apretando el puño.

-Bueno, si me lo pones así...

-¡Hazlo!-

-Mujeres, todas son iguales...-murmuraba mientras sujetaba una de las valijas.

-¡Miroku!-

-Ya voy, ya voy...

**:-:-:-:-:**

La finca no había cambiado en nada, los mismos muebles, lso mismo cuadros. Paso por el comedor, y ahí fue donde notó una gran diferencia.

-¿Quienes son?-se preguntaba mientras miraba esos cuadros.

Al parecer, habían cuadros de todos los decendientes de la familia, reconocía a su abuela, su padre, ella y su hermano. Antes estaban cuadros de personas desconocídas para ella, hasta toparse con una joven, que era casi idéntica a ella, sólo que tenía el cabello más lacio y su mirada un poco más fría.

-Kikyou...

-¡Kagome, hija!-

Volteó ´rapidamente, encontrándose con una anciana de blancos cabellos, sujetos en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran negros y vestía un vestido azul cielo. A su lado estaba un niño de unos 8 años, con el pelo cafe oscuro, con unos jeans y una camisa roja, en sus manos traía una pelota de fútbol. Las lágrimas e derramaron mientras corría hacia su familia.

-¡Abuela, Souta!-

-¡Kagome!-gritaba su hermano, corriendo rápidamente y lanzándose contra su hermana, haciéndola caer.

-¿Están bien?-

-Sí abuela, sólo me golpee el trasero...-murmuraba la chica enderezandose.

-¡Te extrañé!-

-Souta, pero mírate, estás enorme.

-Sip.

Miro a su abuela, con una sonrisa; tomó a su hermano quitándolo de encima para poder ponerse en pie. Escucho una voces y volteo, como era de esperarse, sus queridos amigos estaban teniendo una discusión por sabe Dios que cosa.

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita, hija?-

-Simplemente, quería olvidarme de Paris y volver a la finca.

-Me alegra saberlo¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-

-No lo sé, mi carrera está por terminar...unos dos meses o tal vez más.

-¡¡Excelente!!-gritaba el niño saltando alrededor de las mujeres.

Estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo allí, levanto el rostro y notó algo, detrás de su abuela, estaba el niño de la mañana. Tenía una gran sonrisa, la saludó y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué vez, hermana?-

-Nada, sólo a uno de los niños.

-¿Niños?-preguntó el niño mirándola confuso.

-Sí, un niño, estaba atrás de la abuela y...

-Kagome, ven, tengo que darte algo hija-decía su abuela tomándola del breazo y llevándola a su cuarto.

-Pero el niño...

-De eso mismo quiero hablar.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Caminaba por los pasillos abiertos de la casa, la fuente del centro ya no tenía agua y algunas flores estaba secas, pero de todas maneras las golondrinas revoloteaban cerca de ella y entraban en la terraza, para descansar en los nidos que allí habían construído. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la casa, hasta toparse con aquella puerta blanca, con pequeñas estampas. Sonrió, hacia tanto que no veía su habitación.

-Abuela¿qué es lo que...?-

-Aquí no Kag-dice la anciana empujando a la chica dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¡Bueno, se podría saber que está pasando aquí!-

La anciana no le hizo caso, sólo buscaba entre los cajones algo. Mientras, Kagome fue a sentarse a la cama, aún con el gritadero en contra de su abuela.

-Pero por que no me dejas...-decía antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡¡Lo encontre!!-

-Te...-dijo sorprendida, terminando al frase.

Su abuela se acercó, con un paquete algo empolvado entre sus manos. Podía oler ese aroma a suciedad mezclada con moho, tayó su nariz cuando su abuela lo puso demasiado cerca de ella.

-¿Y esto?-

-Es para tí, debes de leerlo.

-¡¡¿Qué!!?-

-Para que te entretengas.

-Pero si vine para librarme de los libros.

-Estoy segura que ese libro será de tu agrado.

-Pero...-

-Sólo hazlo-decái saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola con el viejo libro.

-Demonios...-murmuraba viendo el libro.

**:-:-:-:-:**

-Abuela¿y mi hermana?-

-Está leyendo.

-¿Eh?-

-Déjala sola, debe de enterarse de muchas cosas.

-Hmp...bueno.

**:-:-:-:-:**

-Veamos, de que trata ésto...

Comenzó a desenvolver el libro, hasta dejarlo sobre su cama. La pasta era verde, con letras en dorado al parecer. Frunció el ceño mientras lo abría, las hojas estaba ya muy desgastadas, pareciera como si ese libro no hubiera sido abierto en años.

_**28 de Noviembre de 1896**_

_**Querido diario, mañana nos iremso a la finca para ver las cosechas y conocer a los trabajadores. Estoy muy nerviosa, pues según mi padre ya es tiempo de que aprenda todo lo relacionado con la economía de la finca. Espero encontrar un amigo con quien convivir, pues estoy sola...mi padre es lo más cercano a un amigo.**_

_**30 de Noviembre de 1896**_

_**Hoy llegamos a la finca, las personas son muy amables, estoy feliz de haber llegado, pues tengo a alguien con quien hablar, bueno, me refiero a la cuestión femenina, pues no hay muchas cosas que hablar con mi padre. La villa ha cambiado mucho¿cuántas cosas nuevas pasaran en éstos últimos meses?**_

_**06 de Diciembre de 1896**_

_**No lo puedo creer, hasta hoy me he dado cuenta de que toda una generación trabajaba para nosotros, la dinastía Taisho. Pero, si sólo conozco al padre, no sabía que tenía hijos. Me rpegunto como serán, me muero por conocerlos, según mi padre el menor tiene mi edad.**_

_**10 de Diciembre de 1896**_

_**¡Oh por Dios! Hoy llegó el menor de los hermanos, se llama InuYasha. No sé, pareciera como si nos hubiéramos conectado. Simplemente no lo puedo evitar, me he enamorado.**_

Sonrió mientras cambiaba de hoja, parecía una novela romántica, de esas que en el mundo real es bastante difícil de que sucedan. Comenzó a leer, sin darse cuenta de aquella presencia que rondaba cerca de su habitación.

_**20 de Diciembre de 1896**_

_**Hoy salí con InuYasha a los pastizales, fue tan romántico, di mi primer beso, estoy tan feliz. Quiero estar a su lado hasta que mi vida termine, pero debemos de mantenerlo en secreto, pues mi padre no aceptará la relación.**_

_**26 de Diciembre de 1896**_

_**No me he estado sintiendo bien, mi cabeza me punza, tengo mareos y me he desmayado varias veces. Y por eso le dije a InuYasha que no podríamos salir al lago, pero nos encontramos en el viejo roble, nuestro lugar secreto.**_

Cambio de página, y en cuanto comenzó a leer supo que algo estaba mal entre ellos.

_**02 de Enero de 1897**_

_**Sesshoumaru...su hermano, InuYasha no se compara con él. No sé que me pasa¿InuYasha o Sesshoumaru? Me siento tan confundida.**_

_**06 de Enero de 1897 **_

_**No me puedo alejar de Sesshi. jaja, no le gusta que le diga así. No sabía que eran medios hermanos, yo creo que por eso son tan diferentes. Me he decidido, estaré con Sesshoumaru, pero también con InuYasha, sólo espero que eso no me traiga problemas con mi padre ni con los chicos.**_

_**15 de Enero de 1897**_

_**Me siento fatal, iré a la villa con mi padre para que el doctor me revise. No quiero dejar a Sesshoumaru, pero debo de hacerlo, lástima, hoy era el día que debía de estar con él, ya que ayer fue el de InuYasha.**_

Suelta un lñeve gruñido, lo que le faltaba, esa muchacha era una inhumana, andaba con ambos hermanos a la vez. Cambio de página, notando el cambio de letra.

_**26 de Enero de 1897**_

**_La catástrofe golpeó a nuestra familia, mi nieta Kikyou murió ayer en la noche, mañana será su cepelio para darle el último adiós a mi joven nieta. Todos en la villa están muy tristes, pero sobretodo los hermanos Taisho, puedo verlo en sus ojos, presiento que las desgracias no terminan aquí._**

**_02 de Febrero de 1897_**

**_¡Oh Dios¿Qué hicimos para merecernos tanto sufrimiento? Hoy encontraos le cadaver del joven InuYasha junto al viejo roble, murió por mi nieta, fue un suicidio, encontramos una daga atravesándole el pecho...murió para estar con mi nieta, pero dudo que su alma alcanze la paz pues..._**

-TOC TOC-

La chcia salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, dejó el libro en la cama, con un pedazo de hoja separando las páginas. Abrió la puerta encontrando a un fatigado Miroku, con sus valijas a su lado y a la pequeña Kirara paseándose en los jardines.

-¡Oh! Gracias Miroku.

-No hay de que.

-¿Mi abuela?-

-Está en el invernadero.

-Iré con ella, nos vemos en la cena.

-Con cuidado, que no hemos arreglado el camino.

La chica salió corriendo hacia el invernadero, que estaba atrás de la casa, mientras el chico comenzó a meter las valijas en la habitación, y cuando dejaba una cerca de la casa, notó el libro y se sorprendió bastante. Miro hacia la puerta con una mirada seria.

-Por lo que veo, Kaede está preocupada...

Tomó el libro, viendo en la página que iba y frunció el ceño.

-Kagome, debes terminar el diario lo antes posible, necesitas enterarte de muchas cosas.

**:-:-:-:-:**

El camino no estaba en malas condiciones¡no se podía andar en él! Gruñía levemente, justamente ese día había decidido traer tacones, debería demandar a la persona que no pavimento ese camino en el momento. Vio el edificio cubierto de una tela blanca, y aceleró el paso, casi corriendo antes de entrar y ser golpeada por ese aroma a flores silvestres que tanot amaba.

-¡Abuela!-

Corrió entre los pequeños corredores, buscando a la anciana, seguramente estaba entre los anturios, ya que dichas plantas eran sus favoritas, aunque para su gusto, las orquídeas eran más lindas, elegantes y tenían un aroma más delicado. La encontro, regando algunos elechos, cerca de la salida de emergencia, que llevaba a un viejo árbol.

-Kagome¿qué no estabas leyendo el libro?-

-Querrás decir diario.

-Bueno, el diario. ¿Ya lo acabaste?-

-Nop, apenas voy en Febrero de 1897.

-Debes de apurate hija.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-

-No ninguna, pero queiro que lo termines de leer.

-Abuela¿qué me escondes?-

-Nada...

Mordió su labio inferior, antes de salir hacia el área de las orquídeas, dejando a la anciana regando los elechos.

-Lo único que quiero, es que estes conciente de lo que sucederá...-murmuraba la anciana mientras cambiaba de planta.

**:-:-:-:-:**

La fragancia de esas plantas le volvía loca, era tan dulce. Los colores le encantaban, la sutil mezcla de tonos, sin contar la forma de la flor. Tomó una regadera, y comenzó a regarlas lentamente, pues si lo hacía muy rápido podía causar la muerte de la flor.

-Las orquídeas y los diamantes son los mejores regalos para una chica.

-Kagome...

Volteo buscando la voz y encontro al pequeño niño en la entrada el invernadero, sólo que esta vez tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes pequeño?-

-InuYasha murió...

-¿Eh¿InuYasha?-

-¡Murió para estar con la Srita. Kikyou!-

-Tranquilo pequeño...

-¡Me dejo solo!-gritaba el niño, haciendo que las macetas de las flores comenzaran a bribar.

-Por favor, no llores...-decía la chica un poco asustada.

-¡¡¡Se fue, el muy idiota se fue!!!-gritó furioso, haciendo que unas cuantas colapsaran, haciendo que la planta cayeran en seco y las que colgaban ayeran al suelo, haciendo un gran escándalo en el invernadero.

La chica ahogó un grito en la garganta, al ver como las macetas colpasaban o salían volando en distintas direcciones y las flores caían mientras que el niño seguía llorando, su rostro mostraba miedo, y entonces, tan repentino como sucedió, todo terminó.

Miró a la entrada del invernadero, el niño ya no estaba y las macetas ahora estaba echas trizas en el suelo, mientras que las plantas estaban regadas por todos lados. Respiraba con dificultad, su corazón latía como loco y se podía distinguir la palidez en rostro.

-¿Kagome, qué paso aquí?-decía la anciana entrando al invernadero.

-¡¡Abuela!!-grito corriendo como loca hacia su abuela, llorando contra su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

-Un niño, las macetas colapsaban...y...

-Kagome, hija, tranquila...

-Tengo miedo, abuela¿qué está pasando?-decía sollozando.

La anciana miró a su nieta y la abrazó, ella no sería la que le dijera todo, tenía que descubrirlo ella misma, y la única manera que conocía, era aquel diario que relataba cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la finca. Miro a su nieta de nuevo y su mirada cambió, lo sentía, la historia se iba a repetir si no hacía algo.

**continuara...**

**Eso es todo de momento, me despido...graicas a:**

**-Kaorumar:** mmm...de momento me lo guardaré, pero habras dado cuenta con tan sólo leer el primer cap

-**Izayoi-san: **Gracias por tanto apoyo...sip, el pobre está destrozado y para colmo de suicida, fhe --U weno, mis locas ideas...weno¡GRACIAS!

**-Kagome the snape **jeje estoy segura que si la terminaré, no creo que sean más de 10 capítulos ;3

**-Lorena **jijiji, veo que ya sabes de mi fanatismo por esa pareja, weno, de momento no adelanto ningún hecho, pues quiero mantener el "misterio" que rodea a esta historia

**Bueno...nos veremos en el próximo capítulo (jijiji, se lso dejo a horas antes de irme a dormir, para amanecer en mi fiesta de 15 años!!! -.- ejem...¡Estoy SUPER nerviosa...!!)**

**_.:::Atte: TanInu:::._**


	3. Sombras

**Hola de nuevo. Me alegra mucho que el fic haya logrado más de 5 reviews en el capítulo pasado; es que hubieron fic en los cuales me dejaban 1-3 reviews y de verdad me sentía mal, pues sentía que el fic no tenía nada de éxito y qeu no valía la pena seguirlo. Pero, creo que éste será la excepción...¡Disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos abajo! -PASS- ¡Perdon Inu!**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3 jajaja_

**Cáp. 2: Sombras**

_Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi._

Leves temblores recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, y de sus ojos las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Su abuela acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza, intentando que la chica se calmara un poco, pero no podía culparla, no que había visto la pudo haber muerto.

-Kagome...

-Abuela¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, hablemos en la casa.

_:-:-:-:_

-Sra. Kaede¿qué fue lo qeu paso en el invernadero?-preguntaba Sango corriendo hacia ellas.

-Sí, se escuchaba como si estuvieran peleando en él-decía el niño asustado.

-No pasó nada, sólo una rata.

Kagome sólo miro a su abuela¿qué no pensaba decirle a sus amigos lo que en verdad sucedió? Miró a Miroku, él no había comentado nada, pero sólo con ver su semblante se daba cuenta de que ya había formulado alguna teoría.

-Miroku, ven conmigo, Sango, trae un poco de agua para Kag.

La chica sólo asintió, antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina. Abrieron la puerta del cuarto antes de que entraran los tres, necesitaba hablar.

_:-:-:-:_

-Bueno, Kaede, explícate.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? estaba el niño.

-¡Pero una rata!, Oh vamos Kaede, los gatos y los perros no dejan que las ratas entren a la finca, hace más de 5 años que no veo una.

-Pero, se les podría escapar una.

-¡Una en un millón¡Tenemos 10 perro y 5 gatos!-

-No te exaltes Miroku, lo mejor será que lo dejemos así.

-¿Qué opción tenemos?...-decía en un suspiro.

-Oigan, me podrían explicar ¿¡Qué demonios pasó en el invernadero!?-grito la chica ya bastante enojada.

-Kag, bueno, es difícil de entender.

-Necesitas leer el diario.

-¿El diario? Para hacerlo más sencillo¿No me lo pueden contar?-

-No, lee.

-TOC TOC-

-Adelante...

Sango entró con el vaso con agua, seguida del pequeño que traía una resortera en mano.

-Gracias Sango.

-¿Y eso Souta?-preguntaba Kagome mientras tomaba el vaso.

-Es para matar a esa rata.

-Oh-dijeron Miroku y Kaede sonriendo tontamente.

-Souta, ve a matar a la rata.

-¡Sí, nos vemos!-gritó el niño antes de salir rápidamente.

La habitación quedó en silencio, todos voltenaod a verse. Kagome tomaba el agua calmadamente, todos sabían algo más que ella, y como "futura heredera" de la casa debía de saberlo. La anciana le dio una mirada un poco extraña y movió su cabeza indicándole que debía de salir.

-Pero que no me iban a explicar que pasaba...

-Cambio de planes querida.

-Pero..

-Necesito hablar con Sango y Miroku, cuando terminemos hablo contigo.

-Pero...

-He dicho.

Abrio la boca en forma de asombro, no podía creerlo. Se levantó indignada y salió cerrando con un golpe. Está bien, de momento se habían salvado, pero aún le quedaban dos largos meses para sacarles toda la información que necesite.

_:-:-:-:_

En cuanto la habitación quedo en silencio, Sango habló.

-¿No creen que ya deberían de decirle todo a Kag?-

-Hmp...-murmuraba Kaede.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que se entere por el diario.

-¡Al diablo con eso Miroku, no ves como estan las cosas!-

-Sango tranquila, pero Miroku tiene razón.

Inflo sus mejillas, detestaba cuando esos dos se unían. Se creían los más sabios, bueno, Kaede si era sabia, pero Miroku sólo aparentaba.

-¡Huy, está bien!-grito fastidiada.

-Me alegra que entendieras querida.

-Pero, no vayan a salir llorando cuando no sólo exploten las macetas, sino la cabeza de alguno de nosotros.

-Él no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Él no, pero quien sabe los demás!-

-Bueno, pues la suerte dirá nuestros destinos.

-¡Esto es frustrante!-

_:-:-:-:_

Miraba a las golondrinas revolotear sobre su cabeza; estaba sentada en la fuente, frente a su cuarto. Quiera o no, había escuchado muy poco de la conversación, sobretodo los gritos de su amiga, que al parecer se encontraba de muy mal humor.

-Quiero saber, que está pasando aquí...

Un escalofrío le recorrio la espalda, haciéndola voltear rápidamente.Nada. De seguro fue una corriente de aire frío, estaban en lo más alto de la colina, y por lógica el aire que pasaba por allí era mucho más frío. Sí, eso debió ser. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y salía una chica maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¡No los entiendo, si quieren arriesgar así la vida de Kag, es su problema, a mí no me metan!-finalizó caminado hacia la sala.

-¿Qué, fue eso?-se decía la chica mirando el aura maligna que expulsaba la chica.

-Sango no cambiará nunca, siempre ha sido muy exagerada.

-Abuela¿qué quizo decir Sango con eso de arriesgar mi vida?-

-Nada nena, sólo que se ha vuelta muy paranóica.

-¡¡No es verdad!!-se escucha un grito desde la cocina.

-Bueno, creo que es el turno de Kag.

La chica se levantó muy alegre, lista para escuchar todo lo que su abuela tenía que decirle.

-Creo que será otro día, me siento muy cansada.

-¡Pero abuela!-

-Tenme compasión, tengo ya 80 años.

-Pero...

-Ve a descansar Kaede, Kagome entenderá.

-Gracias Miroku.

La anciana se alejó del lugar, seguida por el joven. Gruño para sus adentros, al ritmo que iban las cosas jamás se iba a enterar de lo que sucedía. Miro hacia su cuarto, ahí, sobre la cama estaba el diario. Refunfuño mientras entraba y la puerta se cerraba tras sí.

_:-:-:-:_

-¿Dónde estará esa rata?-se decía el niño caminando en el invernadero.

Sus manos temblaban, desde muy pequeño ese lugar le daba pavor, aunque ni siquiera conocía la razón. Simplemente con el echo de estar encerrado y que sólo haya una salida, le provocaban temblores en todo el cuerpo.

-Creo que la rata se ha ido...

Salí corriendo de allí, dejando la resortera tirada. Bajo corriendo por la pendiente, sin darse cuenta de aquel niño que salía del invernadero, con la resortera en la mano.

-¿Por que todos corren de mí?-

_:-:-:-:_

**_06 de Febreo de 1897_**

**_Pocos días han pasado desde las desgracias que hemos vivido. Todos en la finca tememos por nuestras vidas, pues según algunos ancianos, en la casa siemrpe rondaran los espíritus de las personas que querían a mi hija o al joven. No podemos hacer nada, sólo mantener la calma y nuestra fe._**

**_15 de Febreo de 1897_**

**_¡Desgracia tras desgracia! Mi hijo ha muerto, mi alma ya no lo soporta más, todos me dejan, como si quisieran que mi alma pagara todos los males que cometí cuando vivía en Suecia._**

**_28 de Febrero de 1897_**

**_Me ha llegado un telegrama, mi hija Kiseki vendra a vivir aquí, pues sabe que la finca no se puede quedar tan sola, sin contar que ella es la heredera legítima de las riquezas, pues mi hijo mayor ha fallecido._**

-Esta familia está llena de tragedias...

**_03 de Marzo de 1897_**

**_Mi hija ha llegado y me ha dado una gran sorpresa. ¡Tiene una hija! Se llama Aoi, y tiene 6 años. Lo que no entiendo es la razón de guardarme tal alegría. Es mi segunda nieta¿por qué debería enojarme?_**

**_15 de Marzo de 1897_**

**_En una semana es el cumpleaños de la pequeña, pero ciertamente hay cosas que no me agradan nada. Siento que la están merodeando, pero a la vez la protegen de algo. ¿Qué pasará?_**

**_22 de Marzo de 1897_**

**_¡Felicidades pequeña! Fue una celebración no muy grande, pues nuestros familiares están dispersos por Europa y no todos pudieron venir. A pesar de todo eso, estoy segura que la niña se divirtió bastante, pero hay una cosa que no he llegado a entender. Cuando partió el pastel, tomo una rebanada y lo llevo a un pilar, donde lo dejo y se fue, diciendo "Gracias por venir". Y lo más extraño fue que cuando fui a recoger el plato, ya no estaba el pastel y había un pequeño bouqué de rosas,´con una notita que decía "No hay de que, gracias a tí por venir a la finca". Al parecer mi nieta, puede ver a los fantasmas, y ellos la quieren._**

-¿¡Qué!?-grito asustada, dejando el diario sobre la cama.

No podía ser cierto¿una niña que veía fantasmas? Y lo peor esos fantasmas vivían en la finca. Un minuto, si eso era cierto, entonces el niño que vio en el invernadero era...¡Oh por Dios!

-¡Abuela!-grito mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, buscando a su abuela por toda la finca.

_:-:-:-:_

-Al parecer ya llegó a la parte del cumpleaños-decía Miroku tomando un sorbo de té.

-Sí, eso parece-respondía Sagno mientras mezclaba su plato de avena.

_:-:-:-:_

La anciana estaba recargada en una de las almohadas, con un libro en manos. Escuchaba los gritos de su nieta por toda la casa, así que dejo el libro, tomo aire, y se preparó para el gritarero.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando una chica que respiraba con dificultad y venía un poco pálida.

-¡Fantasmas¿¡En la finca hay fantasmas!?-

-No lo tomes así querida, mejor diles almas en pena.

-¡No me importa como se llamens, son espíritus que rondan en la casa!-

-En efecto.

-¿¡Y por que demonios no me dijeron nada!?-

-No queríamos alarmarte.

-Pues mucho gusto, por que ya lograron ponerme no alarmada, sino histérica.

-Perdón, pero era lo mejor.

-¡Lo mejor! Ja, pues abuela, déjame decirte que eso de los fantasmas no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

-Hija, por favor siéntate.

La chica se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la puerta, mientras miraba a su abuela con cara de zombie andante, mezclado con un perro rabioso.

-Bueno, por lo que veo apenas haz de ir en el cumpleaños de la pequeña Aoi¿no es cierto?-

-Sí.

-Faltan poco más de 10 fechas para que el diario finalice.

-¿Por?-

-Por que cuando muere la abuela y la niña, nadie vuelve a entrar en la finca.

-¿Que...?-preguntaba asombrada-¿Aoi, muere?-

-Necesito que termines de leer.

-Pero...¿por que, que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Más de lo que crees nena.

_:-:-:-:_

La noche hacía que la finca tomara un colro negro fantasmagórico. Todos se encontraban en el comedor principal, donde a su alrededor estaba colgados los cuadros de los antiguos dueños de la finca. Kagome miraba uno por uno, intentando relacionarlos con lo relatado en el diario. A la única que reconocía era a Kikyou.

-Ya termine, buenas noches abuela.

-Buenas noches Souta.

El pequeño se levanto, tallándose un ojo mientras contenía un bostezo. Camino hacia el pasillo y se perdió de la vista de todos, quedando el comedor en un profundo silencio.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que todos ustedes me digan desde cuando saben de los fantasmas, en años.

-Yo desde que llege a trabajar aquí-contestó Miroku-Unos 6 años

-Yo igual-dijo Sango-unos 5 años

-¿Y tú abuela?-

-Yo desde siempre.

-¿Y por que yo era la única que no sabía nada?

-Te fuiste de aquí hace 7 años, estudiaste en Inglaterra, de allí a España y de ahí a Paris. Por lógica no estabas enterada.

-Pero, si viví toda mi infancia en la finca¿por qué nunca tuve un espanto?-

-Te digo que termines de leer.

-¿¡Qué no me pueden decir!?-

-No grites hija, las paredes oyen.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al entender a lo que su abuela se refería. Miro alrededor, intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo normal, pero lo único que lograba era ponerse más tensa.

-Ve a dormir, pero termina el diario antes.

-Sí...-decía levantándose-pero te aseguro que no podré dormir en toda la noche.

_:-:-:-:_

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros. No le gustaban para nada que estuvieran abiertos a la fuente, a pesar de que la Luna alumbrara levemente el lugar. Una corriente fría paso, haciéndole temblar levemente, esa noche haría frío. Miro hacia afuera, antes de escuchar algunas hojas crujir, su autocontrol se esfumo, haciéndole caminar más rápido.

-No, otra vez no...

Escucho claramente los pasos de alguien tras ella. Ya no caminaba, casi corría. La risa de un niño cerca de ella, y luego un llanto. Miraba hacia atrás, intentado ver si la seguía. Cuando estaba cerca de su cuarto, levanto la mirada para encontrarse a aquel niño recargado en la puerta de su habitación, llorando amargamente.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando al pequeño llorar. Sus labios temblaban levemente, intentaba moverse y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no obedcía lo que su mente le decía a gritos. Estaba paralizada.

-No te vayas...

Miro al ñiño, que tenía la vista puesta en ella. Se podía relfejar en esos tristes ojos llorosos. El pequeño tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos verdes aceituna muy bellos. Sus ropas eran muy antiguas, estaban algo sucias y con rasgaduras.

-Por favor no me dejes.-decía poniéndose de pie.

Logro caminar hacia atras, lentamente para que no se viera muy obvio y terminara todo como en el invernadero.

-¡No te vayas como lo hizo él!-grito el niño mientras corría hacia la chica, atravesándola.

Aguanto la respiración, un frío interno cubrió su cuerpo, subiendo por toda su columna, terminando en su cabeza provocándole soltar un leve quejido. Escucho al niño sollozar atras de ella, se volteo levemente, encontrando al niño tirado en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?-

El niño simplemente levanto la cabeza y la miro. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras acercaba su mano, intentando levantarlo un poco más, pero le fue imposible, ya que su mano con lo único que topo fue con el suelo.

-No te vayas, ya no quiero estar solo.

Algo le hizo voltear rápidamente, encontrándose con varias sombras que recorrían los pasillos de lado a otro. Pasaban por el jardín a gran velocidad, rodeándola. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-No me iré pequeño.

El niño la miro, le conmivió su triste mirada.

-Te prometó que estaré contigo.

-Eso me dijo mi padre, y ahora está muerto. Lo mismo me dijo la señora Midoriko y también murió...y...

-Pero yo te juró que lo haré.

-¿Lo juras?-

Las sombras empezaron a revolotear con más fuerza, haciendo que le comenzara a carcomer el miedo. Miro al pequeño, intentando que entendiera, pero al ver su tierna mirada comenzaba a dudar en su respuesta. Miraba al pequeño y luego a las sombras que comenzaban a formar un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Yo...yo...

Una sombra pasó rápidamente cerca de ella, provocando una fría brisa. Mientras el niño abría los ojos sorprendido, antes de cerrarlos fuertemente y desaparecer de allí junto con la sombra, dejando a una chica bastante sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

-¿¡Pero que...!?-

Desapareció en la oscuridad. Lo busco con la mirada, lo único que escuchaba era su llanto. Se puso de pie, pero entonces, pudo ver como aparecía sentado en una vieja butaca cerca de la fuente, con el rostro agachado y una mirada triste mientras movía sus pies.

-No te debo hacer jurar, me lo ha recordado.-susurraba el pequeño.

-¿Quién?-preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Él me dijo que no debo de hacerte jurar nada, pues si lo hago tu alma terminaría sellada, como la nuestra.

Miro al pequeño e intento ubicar a las sombras, pero ahora solo estab una, muy cerca de ellos, vigilando cada uno de los movimientos del pequeño y de la chica.

-Ese que esta ahí¿es él?

-Sí, me está esperando-decía mirando a la chica tristemente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, para poder encontrarte cuando necesite a alguien que me ayude con "ellos"-decía moviendo su cabeza, intentando señalar a aquella sombra.

-Soy Shippou ¿y tú?-

-Soy Kagome, mucho gusto Shippou.

Ambos se sonrieron, antes de que Shippou se alegrase por haber recordado algo antes mencionado por su compañero.

-Pero, él me dijo que podíamos ser amigos, sin juramente ni nada por el estilo.

-Me parece una estupenda idea pe...Shippou-dice rectificando.

El pequeño la miro ilusionado y se pego a su cuerpo, sin tocarla para no terminar atravesándola y con la cara contra la madera de la butaca.

-Bueno, amiga, nos veremos mañana,. cerca del roble.

-¿Cuál roble?-pregunto

-El que está detras de los invernaderos, a unos cuantos metros de los campos de sembradíos.

-Bueno, entonces en el roble-decía intentando ubicar ese árbol, pero automáticamente le vinieron a la mente algunas frases del diario.

**_"En el viejo roble es donde InuYasha y yo tenemos nuestros encuentros secretos, para que mi padre no se entere de nuestro romance secreto."_**

**_"Bajo la sombra del viejo robla hemos encontrado el cuerpo del joven InuYasha con una daga atravesándole el pecho, no encontramos razón alguna para haberse quitado la vida de esa cruel manera."_**

-Kagome...-pregunto el niño al ver a la chica tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?-

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Shippou.

El niño le sonrio, desapareciendo frente a ella. Miro hacia la fuente, y la otra sombra también desapareció. Se levanto y camino hacia su cuarto, apenas llevaba un día viviendo en la finca, y ya conocía gran parte de la historia de los fantasmas que ahora habitaban en ella. Respiro hondamente, ese mes iba a pasarse muy lento.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro, entrando en la habitación. Se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Miro el diario de reojo, no tenía muchas ganas de terminarlo, mejor mañana en aquella banca que estab tan cerca de su cuarto, que tenía algo más que la luz del sol, sino también un aura protectora que le hacía sentir muy bien.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Sin darse cuenta de aquella sombra cerca del espejo, que la miraba atentamente, sin moverse mucho para que no la distinguiera entre las demas sombras.

-Buenas noches, mi amor...-se escucho una voz, que resono levemente en el cuarto.

La chica se removió en sus sábanas, mientras aquella sombra se movía rápidamente, saliendo del cuarto por la puerta, o mejor dicho atravesándola.

Una fría corriente recorrió el cuarto, apagando la vela que alumbraba la habitación de la chica, provocando una total oscuridad, dejándola sola en aquella habitación, que era protegida por esa sombra que velaba por su descanso.

**_continuara..._**

**Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen reviews. Agradezco a...**

**...:::...-Mitsuki Himura...:::...****Kaorumar...:::...****Lina...:::...inuyasha070887...:::...**

**...:::...serena tsukino chiba...:::...****Izayoi san...:::...Ninde Black-...:::...**

**¡Gracias!**

**Bueno, me despido de momento, espero contar con sus reviews para el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho.**

**-Ejem...¿tan rápido te vas, gatita?**

**-¿Qué?-pregunta antes de dar por terminada la conti-¿Bebiste?-decía dejando la computadora a un lado y prestando más atención en el hanyou.**

**-Mmm, no sé, adivina.-decía el chico acercándose y tomándola de la cintura.**

**-¿Qué, que haces?-decía nerviosamente.**

**-Nada-responde intentado besar su cuello.**

**-¡¡Por Kami, InuYasha, suéltame!!-grita al sentir los labios del chico sobre su cuello.**

**-No...**

**-¡¡ABAJO!!-grita lo más fuerte que puede, terminando junto al chico en el suelo, pues al tenerla sujeta por la cintura, ambos calleron. **

**Mientras, por la puerta se asoma una chica, que está más que sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer que ese idiota haya echo eso. Esta a punto de entrar, cuando escucha a alguien reir cerca de allí.**

**-Jo jo jo, me lo agradecerás luego, InuYasha.**

**-¿Qué le dio, Miroku-samma?-**

**-Nada, sólo una "ayudadita" con la Srita. Kagome-**

**-¡Pero si no fue con Kagome, sino con Tania!-**

**-Upps-fue lo único que dijo al ver como la exterminadora truena sus nudillos.**

**-¡¡Miroku!!-se escucha el grito Sango, antes e golpearlo.**

**-Pero como iba a saber.**

**-Baka, Kagome vuelve en unos minutos, no ves que está en la grabación.**

**-Oh¿pero y nosotros? también estamos.**

**-Sí, pero nosotros ya terminamos por hoy.**

**-Oh.**

**----**

**-Mi cadera...**

**-Tania¿cómo salió to...do?-comienza a decir la miko, antes de ver la pose en la que estaban.**

**-¿Qué me paso?-decía viendose junto a la autora, antes de sonreir con picardía.**

**-¡¡InuYasha no baka!!-grita la chica muerta de ira.**

**-¡Kyyya, quita tu mano de ahí!-grita Tania dándole un golpe en el estómago.**

**-¡¡¡¡ABAJO!!!!-gritan las chicas al unísono, dejando a un semi-muerto hanyou estampado en el piso.**

**-------**

**atte:...:::...TanInu...:::...**

**(REVIEWS)**


	4. Merodeador Nocturno

**Perdón por la demora, pero en la escuela paresco loca y en la casa todo está peor, no he podido acomodar bien mi tiempo para seguir las continuaciones muy seguido. Espero que ésta sea de su agrado.**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra protagonista ;3 jajaja_

**Cáp. 3: Merodeador nocturno**

_Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Habitación de Kagome._

Dormía placidamente, sin notar las muchas sombras que recorrían los jardines y algunas más aventureras se adentraban en las habitaciones, moviendo algunas cosas de lugar o simplemente haciendo ruidos extraños.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar como el florero que estaba sobre su buró caía al piso estrepitosamente, provocándole soltar un grito.

-Tranquila, sólo fue el florero.

Miro a su alrededor, nada, sólo oscuridad. Suspiro levemente al recordar lo ocurrido horas antes. Fantasmas. Eso era lo que había en la finca, y ella, la única persona que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su origen o el por que de su mal humor.

-¿Kagome, hija, estás bien?-

Pudo distinguir la sombra de alguien tras la puerta, tomo la sábana y la llevo a su pecho. Si reconocía la voz¿Por qué demonios tenía miedo? Escucho como lentamente la perilla comenzaba a girar, inhalo fuertemente y se tiro en la cama.

-¿Kagome?-

La mujer se acerco lentamente a la cama, donde se podía distinguir el bulto que provocaba la chica. Sonrio mientras tomaba la sábana por un lado y la levantaba rápidamente, escuchando un gemido por parte de la joven.

-¡Abuela!-

-Que escándalo¿qué paso¿qué se rompió?-

-El florero se cayó, no sé que pasó.

-Hm¿segura?-

La chica levantó su ceja izquierda mientras inflaba sus mejillas en forma de berrinche

-Huyy, bueno, de seguro fue uno de los "nuevos" habitantes de la finca.

-Nuevos no, tienen más que nosotros.

-Pero si son nuevos para mí.

La anciana sonrió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A la cama, son las tres de la mañana.

-Oh.

_:-:-:-:_

Los ases de luz pasaban por los vidrios de la ventana, alumbrando el piso de la habitación. Se escuchaban el chillido de los poyuelos de las golondrinas y el sonido de los perros ladrar, seguramente perseguían un conejo.

Despertó con un bostezo, tallándose sus ojos con su mano, mirando que todo esté en su lugar. Veamos, libros, sí, ropa, sí, puerta y ventana cerradas, sí. ¿Florero?, en el piso.

Hizo las cobijas a un lado mientras se levantaba, busco las pantuflas con sus pies, logrando únicamente darse un pinchazo con una astilla. Gruñó levemente mientras subía los pies y se tiraba de panza en la cama para poder ver bajo la cama. ¿Pantuflas? Una debajo de la cama y ¿la otra...? Se levanto y la buscó con la mirada, sin éxito alguno.

-Primer día y ya perdí una de mis pantuflas favoritas.

_:-:-:-:_

La pareja caminaba por los pasillos, como era de esperarse, ambos eran de los primeros en levantarse, pues la chica tenía que ir a la villa a comprar povisiones, mientras que el muchacho tenía que terminar de arreglar la cerca que está cerca del invernadero.

-Ten cuidado Sango, sabes muy bien como son los de la villa.

-No te preocupes-decía encaminándose por el sendero.

_:-:-:-:_

Salió de su habitación, usando un vestido azul cielo, en la cintura tenía un listón blanco que se amarraba atrás para darle más forma a su bella cintura. En sus pies estaban unas zapatillas blancas, cerradas del frente y abiertas de atrás. Y su cabello era sujeto por un listón blanco con unos cuantos hilos azules.

Miro la banca donde el pequeño Shippou debía de estar esperando, pero extrañamente no lo escuchaba. Bueno, seguramente llegaría al medio día, seguramente sehabía quedado dormido, un minuto¿los fantasmas duermen? Sonrio mientras entraba al comedor, teniendo un escalofrío al ver todos esos cuadros mirándola. Por Dios, le daban más miedo esos cuadros que los fantasmas que en la viila habitaban.

_:-:-:-:_

Todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor, mientras que las criadas se encargaban de limpiar todo lo de la casa. El pequeño Souta jugaba co su nuevo coche, nuevo por que lo acababa de encontrar debajo de su cama. La anciana miraba hacia el jardín, mientras que la pareja platicaba de lo que harían el fin de semana.

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Eh?-

La chica salió de su ensoñación, y sacó su mano de la bolsa, donde el diario estaba guardado. Iría al roble, ahí lo leería acompañada del pequeño Shippou.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Nada, iré a leer al roble.

El tenedor de la anciana cayó contra el plato provocando un fuerte ruido, para despues escucharse un silencio que le carcomía el alma a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Al roble...

-¿Pasa algo malo abuela?-

-No, sólo que por ahí está muy solo, mejor ve acompañada.

-No te preocupes, no estaré sola.

Miro a su abuela, intentando que entendiera lo que quería explicar con una simple mirada.

-Oh, ya veo.

Sonrio mientras se despedía de todos con la mano. Por lo menos ya tenía a alguien para compartir los sucesos extraños, y quien mejor que uno de los espectros que lo causaban. Sip, el guía perfecto en su ahora casa del terror.

_:-:-:-:_

Se encamino por el pequeño sendero hacia el invernadero. La brisa movía su cabello, y provocaba que su vestido se levantara involuntariamente. Vio el invernadero, e intento divisar la copa del gran ábo, cosa muy sencilla por su gran altura. Pasó por la estructura y vio el esplendoroso árbol. Se acerco y vio una piedra, perfecto. La limpio con su mano y se sentó, miró a su alrededor, agudizó sus sentidos, pero no había señal de Shippou.

-¿Shippou?-murmuro, recibiendo un soplido del viento-que raro.

Abrió el diario, para después sentir una fuerte brisa, haciendo que las ramas del árbol crujeran y algunas hojas calleran sobre ella. Miro hacia arrib,a viendo como los rayos de sol atravesaban de entre las ramas, volteo hacia el diario y quitó algunas de las hojas que le habían caído encima.

-Bueno, veamos, me quede en...-decía cambiando de página.

**_29 de Marzo de 1897_**

**_Han pasado unos días desde la celebració de la pequeña Aoi. Los fantasmas han estado mucho más tranquilos, a veces pienso que es gracias a la pequeña. Ella posee un alma tan pura que logra que la maldad que habita con "ellos" se vuelva tan débil como la de un ser humano normal._**

**_06 de Abril de 1897_**

**_Mi hija me ha dicho que pronto tendrán que volver a su departamento, pero la pequeña no quiere, dice que se siente mucho mejor en el campo que en esa ciudad que apesta. Es tan graciosa, su sonrisa le da brillo a la finca._**

**_08 de Abril e 1897_**

**_Kiseki se llevó a la niña a fuerza. Me siento muy mal, de nuevo solas en la finca. Mi corazón ssabe que algo terribla va a ocurrir, pero no imagino que será, los fantasmas están sumamente inquietos, como si ellos también presintieran la catástrofe._**

**_14 de Abril de 1897_**

**_Kiseki, ha fallecido. Un accidente de trenes. El tren se salió de las vías, la pequeña Aoi está en la clínica. ¡Oh Dios mío, no me quites a mi pequeña Aoi, por que mi alma ya no lo soportaría!_**

Una lágrima cayó sobre las páginas del diario. Ya presentía lo que iba a pasar. Otra brisa pasó cerca de ella, moviéndo sus cabellos con delicadeza. Hojeo lo que quedaba de diario, no más de 5 hojas. Cerró el viejo libro y lo guardó en su pequeña bolsa, recargándose contra el tronco del roble. Miro hacia el cielo, viendo revolotear a las golondrinas, mientras que las nubes adornaban el cielo con su blanco color.

Una fría brisa paso, haciendo que el libro se abriera y las páginas se movieran con mucha facilidad, hasta que llegó a la pasta. La chica lo miro y pudo distinguir una anotación, muy pequeña, casi invisible. Se acerco lentamente, agudizando su vista lo mayor posible.

_Higurashi y Taisho, unidos por una maldición._

-¿Eh? Qué rayos...

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Kyyyaaa!-fue lo único que pudo exclamar antes de caer de lado, bastante asustada mientras que el niño se le acercaba, intento ver si no se había echo algún tipo de daño.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Shippou, no vuelvas a aparecer así.

-Jeje, perdón.

-Tardaste mucho, pequeño.

-Es que, InuYasha me estaba dando algunas indicaciones.

-Oh-

-Bueno, ven, que te quiero enseñar algo-decía el pequeño entusiasmado mientras jalaba a la chica de un brazo.

_:-:-:-:_

En la casa, la anciana terminaba de arreglar la habitación de su nieta. Busco el viejo diario, pero no lo encontró, algo lo decía que su propósito estaba echo, pues su nieta terminaría el diario mucho antes de lo pensado.

-Al parecer, el diario le agradó más de lo esperado.

Se acerco a la cama, y se recosto, hacía tanto que no dórmía en quella vieja cama, pero era simplemente algo imposbile de olvidar. Levanto un poco la cabeza y miro hacia una de las esquinas, la más cercana a la puerta. Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, ahí justamente aparecía su espíritu, y al parecer, volvía a hacerse presente, pero sólo para su nieta.

-Kagome, sólo tú puedes romper la maldición.

_:-:-:-:_

EL pequeño caminaba a paso acelerado, seguido de una chica arrepentida de haber escogido lelvar tacones ese día. El niño se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que la chica lo atravesara sin querer, metiéndose el susto de su vida. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa extraña experiencia.

-Llegamos.

Kagome miro asombrada ese bello campo; las flores estaban en pleno crecimiento, así que aún se mantenían en botones, pero de todas maneras era una escena bastante hermosa. El sol iluminaba los verdes pastizales, lastimando la mirada si se les veían mucho tiempo.

-Es hermoso...

-Sí, aquí venían todos los días-dijo el niño sin pensar.

-¿Quienes?-

-Eh, no nadie.

-Shippou...

Miro al niño de forma reprochante, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo, fue la desaparición del pequeño espíritu.

-¡Shippou!-

_:-:-:-:_

Sango y Miroku terminaban de preparar la comida, la chica se sentía muy sola, en cuestión femenina, pues desde que Kagome llego al a finca, no han pasado ni un sólo momento juntas, se la ha pasado leyendo el diario. Eso no quiere decir que tenga que olvidarse de eso, pero de verdad necesita alguien con quien compartir sus anécdotas y Miroku no es un buen candidato que digamos.

-Sango¿y Kag, no la he visto desde el desayuno?-

-Dijo que iba al roble.

-Pero, que no ahí está...

-Sí, sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

_:-:-:-:_

Souta caminaba a paso lento entre los pasillos del invernadero. Decía de vencer su miedo, llevaba más de siete años corriendo por la finca y no podía perder el miedo por ese lugar. Un ruido estraño le hace detenerse y tirar la resortera, perfecto, muerto de miedo y desarmado.

Voltea lentamente, armándose de valor para encontrar...a uno de los gatos que rondan cerca de allí.

-¡Buyo!-grita el niño molesto.

-Miau-es lo único que responde el gato antes de salir corriendo.

Debía de aprender a reconocer los sonidos, su abuela lo hacía. Recogío la resortera. Pero pensándolo bien ella tenía más de setenta años de experiencia y no pensaba perder su valiosa infancia reconociendo tontos sonidos.

_:-:-:-:_

Ésto era genial, sola en un viejo pastizal. Bueno, debía de admitir que era uno de los paisajes más bellos que había visto en su vida. Miro a su alrededor antes de sentarse entre las flores y sacar el diario.

**_20 de Abril de 1897_**

**_Aoi se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Mi pequeña, no la soportaía perder, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Puedo sentir esa brisa fría que ronda en la habitación, él está aquí, acompañándome junto a la niña. Ahora estoy segura que le ha tomado un gran afecto a la niña. Si más lo recuerdo hace unos meses murió uno de los niños de los granjeros, creo que se llamaba Shippou Rideback, murió de pulmonía..._**

Cerró el diario de golpe, respiraba con dificultad. No era posible, el niño, el espíritu, Shippou¿en el diario¡Oh Dios! Miro de nuevo el antiguo libro, notando las pocas hojas que faltaban para terminar.

-Dios, cuántas cosas han pasado, pobre Shippou, ya sé a que se refería...

-¿Kag?-

-¡¡Kyyyaaa!!-grito cayendo de espaldas, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con una roca, perdiendo el sentido.

El pequeño se acercó a toda velocidad, oh no¡La había matado! No quería qeu su alma fuera mandada al infierno, intento mover a la chica, pero terminaba atravesándola.

-¡Ayuda!-

Los humanos no podían escuchar sus gritos, así que su única salvación era que alguno de los espíritus acudiera a su auxilio, y por su experiencia, sabía que uno vendría en especial.

-¡InuYasha!-

_:-:-:-:_

Abría sus ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y su vista estaba bastante borrosa. Se levamto lo más lento que pudo, y reconoció el lugar, era su habitación. Comenzó a recordar, en el campo de flores, Shippou, y su golpe en la cabeza. ¿Qué habrá pasado¿Cómo llegó allí?

-Oh, que bueno que despiertas querida.

-¿Abuela?-pregunto la chica mirando hacia la puerta-¿Qué paso?-.

-No lo sé, al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza con algo, suerte que Souta estaba cerca y escucho el grito-decía mientras dejaba la bandeja con comida sobre la mesita de noche.

-Oh...

-Lo más extraño es que dice que no fue tu voz la que escucho.

-¿Eh?-

-Tú me entiendes y sabes a lo que me refiero, así que para que darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Me ayudas a entender, me dí un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdo nada abuela-decía haciendo berrinche.

-Uno de los espíritus llamó a tu hermano para que fuera en tu ayuda.

-Oh, ya entendí, tendré que agradecerle.

-Jeje, bueno, lo mejor es que te deje descansar-decía saliendo de la habitación-Duerme bien.

-Gracias.

En cuanto la anciana salió de la habitación, la chica suspiro aliviada, tenía que agradecerle al pequeño por su ayuda, pero si más recordaba, había sido su culpa lo del golpe.

-Shippou¿Estás aquí?-

El fuego de la vela se movió levemente, mientras una sombra se movía en la oscuridad, haciendo aparición frente a la chica.

-Perdón...-fue todo lo que dijo en niño, con la cabeza agachada.

-Oh, tranquilo, estamos a mano, pues me ayudaste.

-No sólo fui yo.

-¿Eh¿Quién más¿Souta?-

-Nop, InuYasha.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Él?-

-Sip, él fue el primero en acudir a mi grito-decía el niño con una media sonrisa-él te llevo hasta el roble para que fuera más fácil encontrarte.

-Oh, entonces tendré que agradecerle cuando lo vea.

-¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Está allí recargado-dijo el niño señalando a una de las pareder, muy cerca de la puerta y de la ventana.

-Eh, yo, bueno, no lo veo...

-Jejeje-se reía el niño por lo bajo.

-Es que a ti spi te veo, pero él...

-Concéntrate, su espíritu está mucho más concentrado que el mío.

-Khe, Shippou, si no me ve, que no me vea-se escuchó una voz- perod yo si la veo y muy claramente.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-exclamó la chica asustada.

La voz que se escucho era muy grave, gutural. Pero a la vez denotaba dulzura mezclada con todas esas palabras. Agusizó su vista, tenía que ver a quien pertenecía tan peculiar y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tan sensual voz.

Poco a poco pudo distinguir una figura masculina. Se mordió el labio, cuando pudo distinguirlo mejor. Era un chico alto, de piel tostada que conbinaban perfectamente con sus cabellos oscuros como la noche, Usaba un pantalón café oscuro con una camisa de manga corta color blanco que dejaba ver toda la musculatura de sus brazos. Traía unos botas cafés, al parecer de piel; sus ojos estaban cerrados, mostrando una figura ruda y serena, su boca estaba apretada levemente, mostrando cuan gruesos y apetecibles eran sus labios y su nariz pequeña y respingada.

-¿Ese es...InuYasha?-preguntó asombrada, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Sip-respondió el niño con una amplia sonrisa-InuYasha, saluda por lo menos.

El chico abrió sus ojos, mostrando ese par de orbes doradas que brillaban con los ases lunares que entraban por la ventana. La chica dejo salir una exclamación de asombro.

-_¡Por Dios, ese sí es un hombre!-_pensaba notablemente sonrojada.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, para servirle.

-Ho...ho...hola-decía a duras penas.

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy-decía el niño, con mirada cómplice.

-¡A dónde dijo el conde!-grito el joven, tomando al niño de su camisa.

-Es que ya es hora de que me duerma-contestó tontamente.

-Si, aja.

-Bueno, mejor que duerma Kag.

El chico la miro, era demasiado el parecido. Frunció el ceño al sentir como la habitación se calentaba, definitivamente el conocerla había complicado las cosas. Sintió su mano ligera y al voltear hacia abajo, el niño ya se había desvanecido.

-Shippou...-gruñó bastante molesto.

Miro de nuevo hacia la cama, estaba ya dormida. Suspiro resignado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y se desvanecía lentamente. Si nadie lo veía, nadie lo culparía.

_:-:-:-:_

Kaede estaba caminando por los pasillos, se detuvo en la habitación de su sobrina y abrió lentamente la puerta. La chica dormía, su mirada se desvió hacia una de las sillas, y sonrio mientras salía y cerraba.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso hacia su habitación, era bastante fácil sentir su presencia, sobretodo por el echo de que su aura estaba a su máximo esplendor y por lo tanto, lo hacía fácilmente visible antes los ojos de los humanos. (Explico, donde estaba el chico, se veía como borroso).

-Si supieras Kag que eres protegida por un merodeador nocturno¿qué será de nosotras ahora que se han conocido?.

_**continuará...**_

****

Eso es todo de momento, espero contar con sus comentarios y sugerencias acerca dl fic. Ahora agradeceré a todos los que me han apoyado con el pasado capítulo.

**_...Sirena-chan...Izayoi-San...Kaorumar..._**

**_...serena tsukino chiba...lina !..._**

**(¡GRACIAS!)**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((((Reviews)))))))**

****


	5. Maldito

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo en nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, dejenme todas sus opiniones. Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra protagonista ;3 _

**Cáp. 4: Maldito**

**_Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Habitación de Kagome._**

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente sintiendo los leves rayos de sol, al sentir el brillo directamente en su rostro, parpadeó un par de veces mientras se levantaba lentamente. Miro a su alrededor, intentando que su memoria visual le ayudara a recordar lo que sucedió en la noche.

Su mirada se detuvo justamente en una esquina¡perfecto, acababa de recordar el porqué se ese pequeño e insano sueño que había tenido! Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí mientras que inflaba sus mejillas.

-¡Todo por su culpa!-grito apretando las sábanas contra ella-¡Huy, InuYasha!-

_:-:-:-:_

Kaede se levantaba muy alegre, ya todo se estaba desenvolviendo, su nieta acababa de conocer al fantasma más importante, y al parecer se llevaban de maravilla.

-Iré a ver como despertó Kag, de seguro de muere por ver a…-decía antes de ser interrumpida por un fuerte y potente grito.

-¡Todo por su culpa, huy InuYasha!-

La anciana sonrio de manera chistosa, buena, tal vez, necesitaban más tiempo para conocerse mejor.

_:-:-:-:_

Las gotas de agua caían lentamente sobre su níveo cuerpo; sus mejillas seguían levemente sonrojadas mientras refunfuñaba extrañas e in entendibles palabras. Cerró el grifo del agua, mientras se cubría con una toalla.

-Tenía una mente tan sana, pero tenia que llegar ese y llenarme la cabeza con cosas raras…-murmuraba mientras sacaba su ropa de los cajones—pero si no analizo bien…--decía mientras se ponía la ropa—tengo ya casi 20 años, por lógica he de soñar eso…--decía mientras caminaba por su cuarto, en sólo ropa interior--¡Pero no soñarlo con un fantasma!!-

-Buenos días Kag, Shippou me pidió que…-se escuchaba la voz de un joven, que entraba o mejor dicho atravesaba de lo más tranquilo la pared, sin darse cuenta del estado de la chica.

-¿Eh?-decía mientras volteaba y se encontraba con esas orbes doradas, que lentamente cambiaban de posición, al igual que el color de las mejillas del chico-InuYasha…-murmuraba sonriendo, hasta que recordó una insignificante cosa--¡¡Kyyya, pervertido no me mires!!-

-¡Perdón!-grito mientras salía bastante sonrojado, escuchando como algo se rompía dentro del cuarto.

_:-:-:-:_

-Creo que Kagome ya despertó.

-Sip, y despertó con muchos ánimos-murmuraba Sango mientras escuchaba los gritos y los sonidos de las cosas al romperse.

_:-:-:-:_

-¿Kag, hija, estás bien?-decía la anciana mientras entraba.

El cuarto estaba echo un desastre, en el piso habían prendas de ropa, algunos pedazos de algún florero o jarra, mientras que en la pared habían manchas de algún líquido lanzado con extremada fuerza.

-¿Kag?-

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Qué pasó?-

La chica se sonrojo mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de ira--Nada, sólo un problemita, pero ya está arreglado.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

_:-:-:-:_

-¡Mujer exagerada!-gritaba un joven mientras se recargaba en el tronco.

-¿Qué pasó?, es raro que estés de tan mal humor…tan temprano.

-Es que…-decía mientras gruñia-¿¡A quién se le ocurre andar en ropa interior por un cuarto!?-

-¿¡Qué!?-grito el niño más que sonrojado-¡La viste!-

-Khe, no fue mi culpa-decía mirando hacia otro lado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro del pequeño, no conocía esas mañas de su compañero¡a pesar de todos estos años juntos!

_:-:-:-:_

-Bueno, demos gracias al Señor por éstos alimentos-murmuraba Kaede cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos.

Todos agacharon sus cabezas mientras juntaban sus manos también. Minutos después sirvieron los platos y todos comenzaron a comer. Un silencio se había formado alrededor de ellos, pero nadie quería destruirlo, nadie que no tuviera menos de diez años.

-Hermana, hoy en la mañana se escuchaba mucho ruido en tu cuarto.

-Ah, no pasó nada.

-Pareciera como si te hubieras peleado con alguién.

-Sólo un ratón, me asustó y le abenté el florero.

-_Y tus zapatos de tacón y unos cuantos libros-_se escucho cerca de Kagome, haciendo que la chica pegara un brinco.

-Oh por Dios¡ni comiendo me dejas en paz!-

-¿Kag?-

Volteó hacia su familia y sonrió tontamente, había echo el oso de la peor forma. Frunció el ceño regresando la mirada donde momentos antes estaba el chico, pero ahora "mágicamente" había desaparecido.

-Cobarde...-murmuro arrastrando las palabras.

-Bueno, yo ya terminé, nos vemos alratito-dijo el niño parándose echo un rayo.

-Huy, este niño nunca aprenderá modales.

-Déjalo Kaede, es un niño.

-Sí, Miroku es experto en eso Kaede.

-Sango...-digo como niño mimado.

-¿Ves?-

Kagome no pudo aguantar soltar una leve carcajada, tenía mucho que no escuchaba a su amigo hablar así, pues desde que había cumplido los los veinte, decía que todo eso eran cosas de personas tontas, pero quien lo viera ahora hablando como niño chiquito.

_:-:-:-:_

Desde el regreso de su nieta, la finca había recobrado la alegría que desde hace meses no poseía y sólo con ver lo activos que andaban los fantasmas era suficiente prueba para comprobar que su niña sería la encargada de romper el hechizo, el único problema era cierto chico que iba a ser muy difícil de convencer.

-InuYasha¿por qué eres tan testarudo?-

_:-:-:-:_

-¿Shippou?-decía caminando por el pasillo-¿Dónde estás?-ninguna respuesta-¡Shippou!-

-Hola-respondió el pequeña tras ella.

-¡Oh por Dios!-grito dando un leve salto-¡Te he dicho que no assustes así!-

-Perdón-respondió agachando el rostro para que no viera las pocas lágrimas que en sus ojos se habían formado.

-No, no llores por favor, perdóname, no debí gritarte así.

-No te preocupes, con InuYasha te acostumberas fácil.

-¿Te grita mucho?-

-Bueno, a veces.

-Mocoso mentiroso-se escucho sobre ellos.

-¡Dios, esto es un complot para matarme de un infarto!-exclamó la chica con una mirada llena de furia.

-No exageres mujer.

-Je, mira quien lo dice, el pervertido que se la pasa entrando a los cuartos sin tocar.

-No fue mi culpa, además que hacías paseándote de aquí haya con ropa interior, hacía ya quince minutos que habías terminado de bañarte.

-¡Me espías!-

-No tonta, se escucha el agua resonar, dejame informarte que los fantasmas escuchamos todo más claro que los humanos.

-Claro, intenta zafarte.

-Khe, admite que te gané.

-Ni muerta.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Sonrió de manera arrogante, haciendo que las mejillas de Kagome se inflaran en señal de un muy posible berrinche, cosa que no tardó más de pocos segundos en suceder.

-¡Muérete!-

-¡Ya estoy muerto!-

-¡Pues muérete otra vez!-

-¡Mejor muérte tú!-

-¡Eres frustrante!-

-¡Tú más, mujer exagerada, gritona y loca!-

-¡No me llames así niño arrogante y pretencioso!-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Lárgate!-

-¡Bien, adiós y ni pienses que te ayudaré si algo te pasa!-

-¡Me sé cuidar sola!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

El espíritu desapareció, mientras que la chica entro a su cuarto, cerrando con un fuerte portazo, haciendo retumbar los cristales de la ventana. El pequeño niño miraba para ambos lados, aún sin entender la estupidez que acababa de presenciar.

-Los dos son unos exagerados-dijo, sin medir el volumen con el que lo dijo.

-¡Cállate Shippou!-gritaron ambos desde sitintas direcciones.

-Ugh.

_:-:-:-:_

Caminaba como león enjaulado¿¡pero como se atrevía!? Tonto fantasma, hasta creía que algún día le pediria ayuda, je, que siguiera soñando ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, se sabía cuidar sola.

-¿Shippou?-

Se acercó a la puerta y salió, había dejado al niño afuera, todo por culpa de la pelea con ese tonto. Salió de allí, tomando su bolsa y corriendo hacia el invernadero.

-¿Kag, dónde vas?-

-¡Al invernadero abuela!-

-¡Te cuidado, acabo de regar y el piso está algo resbaloso!-

-¡Sí!-gritó, siguiendo con su carrera monte arriba.

-Espero que no se haga ningún daño, por que con los zapatos que lleva...

_-:-:-:_

-¿¡Dónde estás Shippou!?-

-Hola Kag-respondió apareciendo lentamente frente a ella, intentando que esta vez no se asustara.

-Perdón por haberte dejado allí, sólo que ese idiota me hizo enojar y...

-Tranquila, comprendo.

-Gracias, oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿El qué?-

-¿Por qué siempre estás en el invernadero?-

-Pues, yo, morí aquí.

-Oh, perdón-respondió al ver el semblante del pequeño.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho, ni siquiera una invernadero.

-¿Entonces qué era?-

-Parte del campo, zona de piedras, caí en una ranura de unos treinte centímetros, me rompí el hueso de la pierna, y por lógica me hize una herida profunda en la pierna. Morí desangrado.

-Oh Dios...-murmuró más que asombrada-Perdón por haberte echo recordar.

-No te preocupes, ya no me molesta.

-¿Y por qué InuYasha sigue en la finca, no alcanzó el descanso eterno o qué?-

-Fue maldecido, está entre ambos mundos, al igual que yo.

-¿Y tú por...?-

-Quize quedarme con él, después de lo que ocurrió con la Señorita Kikyou, quedó debastado.

-Lo entiendo.

-Sabes que hace mucho que no lo veía pelear como hoy.

Una sonrisa curzó por la cara del pequeño.

-Ni tampoco reir como lo hizo ayer, al parecer tu llegada le hizo bien.

-¿Eh?-

-Es posible que tú seas la que rompa la maldición.

-¿Maldición?-

-Sip, bueno, salgamos de aquí, no me gusta mucho éste lugar.

-Está bien.

_:-:-:-:_

De golpe el viento le dio, su vestido se movió fuertemente, levantándose por obviendad haciendo que la chica se moviera rápido para evitar que se viera su ropa interior, otra vez.

-Khe, ves que eres una exivisionista.

-_"Esa voz..."-_pensó buscando a su alrededor, encontrándolo sentado en una roca, cerca del sendero.

-Hola InuYasha.

-¡Contigo no quiero nada¡Vete!-

-No puedes mandarme, vivo aquí.

-¡Pues yo también!-

-Yo más tiempo que tú.

Suficiente, estaba harta de ese hombre. Caminó con paso firme hasta donde su espíritu se encontraba, y lo miro fijamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en las orbes doradas de éste, sus piernas temblaban levemente, en cuestión de segundos ya estab rendida a sus pies.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo sonrojado de verla tan cerca.

-No te sorporto.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Bien, en ésta casa no cabemos ambos.

-¡Oh¿Cuándo te vas?-

Cerró los ojos levemente, sentía como estos ardían, señal de que las lágrimas ya estaba próximas a salir para terminar corriendo por sus mejillas. Apretó sus manos, al igual que sus ojos, intentando que ninguna de las lagrimas corriera.

-¿Kag?-preguntó el niño.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron, alertando al chico de que se le había pasado la mano con la pobre chica. El remordimiento lo golpeó y justo antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, sintió como una brisa le recorría la cara, señal de ella había intentado soltarle una cachetada.

Abrió los ojos con asombro, miró a la chica pero esta salió corriendo hacia la casa, dejando atrás al par de espíritus.

-¡Eres un tonto!-gritó el niño.

-Lo sé-respondió con voz apagada.

_:-:-:-:_

Pasó corriendo por los pasillos, sus sollozos resonaban en el eco de la finca. Su abuela salió de su cuarto al escuchar aqeul trsite sonido. Pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue como su nieta entraba corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

_:-:-__:-:_

¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!-

Abrazó su almohada con fuerza, ese chico era cada vez más insoportable¡Ahora hasta la corría de su propia casa! Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y terminaron en la almohada humedeciéndola levemente.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto que él me diga eso?-

-Kag¿puedo pasar?-

Se levanto levemente, secándose las lágrimas e intentando parecer lo más normal posible, aunque en esos momentos le era imposible.

-Pasa abuela.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando la cara afligida de la anciana.

-¿Qué tienes nena?-

-Nada¿por qué piensas eso?-

-Kagome Higurashi, te conozco demasiado bien.

Agachó el rostro levemente, antes de desplomarse por completo, llorando sobre el regazo de su abuela.

-¡Es que no lo soporto!-

-¿A quién?-

-¡InuYasha es un idiota!-

-¿Por?-

-Es que, en la mañana entró a mi cuarto cuando me cambiaba.

-Por eso fue tanto ruido¿verdad?-

-Sí, sin contar que peleamso en el pasillo por asustarme¡me dijo loca y exagerada!-

-No te exaltes hija.

-Y fuera del invernadero, me dijo que me fuera de aquí.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí!-gritó con más fuerza.

-Tranquila, Kag, no llores.

-Me quiero ir.

Los ojos de la anciana se abrieron, no podía irse y menos cuando la maldición estaba próxima a completarse, no podía.

-Hija, no digas cosas sin pensar.

-Es que ya no lo soporto.

-Habla con él.

-No.

-Te lo digo de buena manera, las cosas se arreglan hablando.

-Pues que hable primero él.

-Hija, no exageres.

La chica se levantó rápidamente, ahora hasta su abuela le decía exagerada ¿qué de verdad lo era? agachó su rostro y se dejo abrazar por su abuela.

_:-:-:-:_

_-_Ve a disculparte.

-No lo haré.

-¡Qué vayas te digo!-

-Khe.

-¡Huy eres un arrogante!-

Cerró los ojos, las mismas palabras que ella había usado en su contra. Suspiró, tal vez tenía razón, pero quien lo podía culpar. Más de ciento cuatro años encerrado en esa finca, cambiaba a las personas.

_:-:-:-:_

La noche había caído sobre la villa de Highlands, en la finca Higurashi todo estaba muy tranquilo, un silencio le había cubierto desde la tarde. Kagome caminaba en el jardín principal, deteniéndose en la fuente. Suspiró, y miró la cielo.

-Él no se disculpará, pero yo no me atrevo.

-Kagome...

Volteó, encontrándose con la sonriente cara de Shippou.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ve al roble, InuYasha quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Eh?-

Antes de hacerle una pregunta, desapareció.

-O tal vez me equivoque y este tonto si tiene suficiente valor como para pedir perdón.

_:-:-:-:_

Caminó lentamente por el sendero, era de noche y no quería encontrarse con alguna serpiente o animal rastrero que la sorprendiera, la hiriera o algo parecido. Pudo distinguir el árbol, pero no a ningún espíritu.

-Lo sabía, es un mentiroso cobarde.

-¿A quién llamas cobarde, eh?-

Dio un salto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a qeu la asustaran por detrás.

-InuYasha...

-Tranquila, no quiero pelear ésta vez.

-Qué alegría, entonces ¿para qué querías que viniera?-

-Pues...

Una brisa movió la copa del árbol, haciendo que unas hojas cayeran lentamente. Sus miradas seguían fijas, uno sobre el otro, como intentando decifrar lo que ellas escondían.

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero que te vayas, retracto lo que dije en la tarde¿bien?-

-Disculpa aceptada.

-No fue una disculpa, fue una aclaración.

-Sí claro.

-Ahora no sólo eres exagerada, loca y gritona, también despistada.

-Y tú no sólo eres un niño arrogatne y pretencioso, sino también obstinado.

-Khe.

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese, es hora de la cena.

-Como quieras.

-¿Me acompañas?-

Él sólo se digno a levantar una ceja y refunfuño mientras caminaba hacia la finca.

-Bien, no me esperes-gritó corriendo tras el chico.

_:-:-:-:_

-Por lo que veo, Kag está mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kaede?-

-Miren con la sonrisa que viene.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana, se podía distinguir como la chica se acercaba por el pasillo, para colmo, hablando sola.

-¿Con quién habla?-

-Con InuYasha.

Ambos chicos miraron a la anciana con cara de no entender¿tan rápido se había conocido? o tal vezs, hipotéticamente¿tan rápido había nacido algo entre ellos?

_:-:-:-:_

_-Bueno, creo que aquí te dejo._

-Sí, gracias por venir

-_Khe, sí como sea, nos veremos mañana._

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

En un parpadeo el chico había desaparecido por completo. Una fugaz sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica, mientras entraba al comedor y encontrado a todos mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué ven, eh?-

-Nada, sólo su relación florecer día con día.

-¿¡Qué , que!?-

-NO te exaltes Kag, de cualquier forma, tenían que terminar así, y es mejor antes que después.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él!-

-Finge, nena, sigue fingiendo.

-¡Abuela, basta!-grito ya furiosa.

-Kag...

-¡Nada de Kag, simplemente arreglamos la pelea, pero sigue siendo un tonto, frustrante y nada cortés chico que he conocido!-

-_Khe, y tú eres la más loca, exagerada y gritona chica que he visto._

-¡No que ya te ibas, InuYasha, vete!-

-¿Está aquí?-pregunto Sango mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, por desgracia.

-_Es mucha más desgracia ver tu cara todos los días._

-¡Cállate y vete!-

_-Khe, que te caiga un rayo._

-Que te exorcice un padre.

Un nuevo silencio reinó, suspiro mientras se sentaba, lista para comer. Por hoy, no quería saber nada relacionado con la finca, los fantasmas o el diario.

-Hija como vas con el...

-No abuela, no digas esa palabra.

-Pero.

-He dicho, no.

La anciana se resigno, su hija definitivamente estaba harta de los problemas de la finca, sobretodo con el chico con quien debía de pasar el día. Sango y Miroku también estaban a la espera, pues de la chica dependía el destino de todos los fantasmas, el único problema era el estado de ánimo de ésta.

-Ya terminé, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches nena.

_:-:-:-:_

Caminaba por el pasillo, con sus sentidos al máximo pues era casi seguro que algún espíritu se le apareciera dándole el susto de su vida. Se detuvo en al puerta y sonrió satisfactoriamente, giro la perilla y entró.

-Hola Kag.

-¡Shippou!-exclamó, le había vuelto a ganar ese niño.

-Perdón por asustarte...

-Tranquilo, ya me acostumbraré.

-¿E InuYasha?-

-Creí que estaría contigo.

-Nop, desde que estuvieron en el roble no lo he visto.

-¿Dónde estará?-

_:-:-:-:_

_-Mujer loca, no la soporto, espero que se vaya de aquí lo más rápido posible._

-No creo que lo desees en serio.

-Kaede-murmuro dándose la vuelta y mirando a la anciana.

-Dependes de ella y lo sabes.

-Sí, pero es una...una...

-Te acostumbrarás, además tú también necesitas cambiar, te has vuelto muy poco caballeroso,

-Cambiaré cuando ella lo haga.

-Eso espero, por que si no lo hacen, la maldición nunca cederá y tú...

-Terminaré maldito por la eternidad y sufriré mi muerte cada noche de luna.

-Que bueno que conoces todo.

-Khe¿qué esperabas, que no supiera mi sentencia?-

-Bueno, entonces, cambia para que ella cambie.

-Lo intentaré, pero si no cambia...

-Tranquilo, lo hará.

_:-:-:-:_

_-_Shippou¿cuánto conoces a InuYasha?-

-Desde que tengo memoria, sé casi todo de él.

-¿Sabes por qué depende de mí?-

-No te lo puedo decir, tienes que enterarte por tí misma.

-Ugh-murmuro mientras se metía a la cama.

-Será mejor que duermas, este día ha sido agotador.

-Sí-respondió ahogando un bostezo.

-Buenas noches Kag.

-Buenas noches Shippou.

Cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño. El niño sonrió y salió de la habitación, brindándole privacidad a la chica, sin saber que cierta persona observava todo desde la ventana.

-Duerme bien, Kagome.

-

-

-

-

continuara...

**_Hola, pues esto ha sido todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Aquí dejo los agradecimientos:_**

****

**_Azariel Nightroad--MarEliBen--Sirena-chan--Denisse--Lady of Souls--inu-kag-katt_**

**_Izayoi-san--Kaorumar--Selene Mindthelay--lorena_**

**_sesshiry--tusolmary--Ninde Black--Mich sama--kuki_**

**_¡Gracias nuevamente!_**

_**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho.**_

_**atte: TanInu**_

**_(((Reviews)))_**


	6. Destino

**Bueno, creo que me he tardado muy poco, en sí lo tenía ya terminado una semana antes, pero sinceramente consideraba que era muy pronto para ponerla. Sin contar que el Lunes salía de viaje, y pues, no podría contar ni ver sus comentarios y me tendrían a la espectativa. Así que decidí ponerlo hasta que regresara.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, en lo personal es uno de los que más me gustan. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra protagonista ;3 _

**-**

**Cáp. 05: Destino**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Sala de Estar.**_

Kaede se encontraba recargada en el viejo sofá, con una taza de cocoa caliente en la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha se mantenía recargada en la misma silla.

Se mecía con lentitud, para que no chorreara nada de la taza. Una ventisca corrió por el pasillo y entró en la habitación, automáticamente la anciana dejo la taza.

-_¿Por qué no has dormido Kaede?-_

_-_Lo mismo te pregunto InuYasha

-_Los fantasmas no dormimos_

-Lo sé.

_-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?-_

-Sólo para romper el hielo.

-_Deberías darle consejos a tu nieta, por que con ella, hay un gran bloque que romper._

-Pero tú también debes poner de tu parte.

-_Cuando ella lo haga._

La anciana simplemente negó con la cabeza, era cierto que los años cambiaban a la gente, pero a él lo habían cambiado radicalmente.

-Iré a dormir, buenas noches.

_-Descansa._

Se puso de pie, caminando con paso lento salió de la habitación, dejando la taza de cocoa sobre la mesilla de noche, tal vez la dejó para que le haga compañía al solitario fantasma.

-----

_Corría por los pastizales de la finca, respiraba con mucha dificultad. Miró hacia atrás, viendo a aquel gran corcel negro a muy poca distancia de ella. Tropezó, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, estaba perdida._

_Un relinchido del lado contrario llamó su atención, un caballo blanco estaba firmemente parado frente al otro animal. Se elevó en sus patas traseras, ahuyentando a la criatura, su jinete se destapó el rostro, bajando a ayudarla._

_-InuYasha…-murmuró con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas._

_-Kagome…_

_Sus labios se acercaban lentamente, estaban a punto de hacer contacto y…_

TOC-TOC

-¿Kagome, estás despierta?-

Se revolvió en las cobijas, simplemente no era justo, le habían interrumpido en la mejor parte, no le importaba quien era, estaba muerto.

-Hola bella durmiente.

-Lárgate Miroku-murmuraba intentando conciliar el sueño.

-Por lo que veo, despertaste con un muy mal carácter.

-Sí, ahora vete.

-Bájame el tono¿sí?-

-No lo haré-decía levantándose y mirándolo con odio-¡Interrumpiste en la mejor parte!-

El chico simplemente levantó una ceja mientras que en su cara se formaba una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué soñabas, eh?-

-Nada que te importe, tonto.

-Miroku¿ya despertó?-

-Sí Kaede-respondió-Salvada por la campana.

Su respuesta, la lengua de la chica y su cara de victoria. Gruñó molesto mientras cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola.

-Jamás madurara, y ya casi cumple los veinte, pero he de admitir que físicamente…

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo

Dio un saltó al escuchar la voz de Sango tras él, volteó lentamente encontrándose con la chica recargada en un pilar, con una mirada de pocos amigos. Sonrió tontamente, rogando para que el golpe no le doliera tanto.

-----

-Miroku, tonto, idiota, interrumpió en la mejor parte-decía enojada, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había "entrado" a la habitación.

_-¿En qué parte interrumpió?-preguntó el chico mirándola._

-Cuando tú y yo-comenzaba a decir, pero por suerte cayó al darse cuenta que seguía más dormida que despierta y que posiblemente arruinaría todo con respecto al chico.

_-¿Tú y yo, qué, eh?-_

-Nada, aún sigo media dormida, ignórame.

_-Hmp, bueno, eso es lo que hago siempre._

-¡Oye!-

Él se dio la vuelta, ignorandola por completo, ya que ese había sido su deseo.

-InuYasha, hazme caso.

Nada.

-¡Voltéame a ver!-

Él simplemente camino un poco y bostezó.

-¡InuYasha!-

-¿_Qué?, tú pediste que te ignorara._

-Pero hipotéticamente, no que lo hicieras.

_-Khe, eres rara._

-Mira quien lo dice, el chico que atraviesa muros y se la pasa entrando a los cuarto sin tocar.

-_No molestes._

-¿Kag?-

-_Pasa abuela._

El espíritu al instante se desvaneció, dejando a la chica charlar a solas con su abuela. Pues conociéndola, luego iba a aumentar "metiche" a su lista de insultos contra él.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Con quien crees.

-Por lo que veo, le gusta venir a darte los buenos días.

-Sí, pero la primera vez no fue exactamente para darme los buenos días.

-¿No¿Entonces para qué?-

_-Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra¿entendido?-_

-¡Por Dios, ya déjame en paz!-gritó Kagome ya exasperada.

-_Khe, ves como si eres gritona y exagerada._

-¡Vete al infierno!-

Extrañamente toda la habitación se lleno de silencio. Kagome volteó hacia todos lados, intentando distinguir algún indicio del chico, pero nada, todo era calma.

-¿InuYasha?-

-Te espero en el comedor.

La anciana se levantó, y salió rápidamente dejando a Kagome aún más confundida¿Qué había pasado¿Por qué se fue¿Y porqué se sentía tan mal?

-----

-¿InuYasha?-

No había sonido alguno, pareciera como si todos los fantasmas hubieran escapado de golpe. Maldijo mentalmente, si no lo encontraba, la maldición no se podría romper y todo estaría arruinado.

-Si estás por aquí, escúchame bien-decía la anciana mirando a su alrededor--Ella no lo quiso decir en serio, por favor no te lo tomas tan apecho.

Una brisa pasó, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Suspiró resignada caminando hacia el comedor.

-----

Estaba lista, usaba unos jeans, con unas botas rosas de poco tacón. Una blusa de mangas cortas y su cabello estaba sujeto con un listón.

Salió de la habitación, esperando que apareciera Shippou o el tonto de InuYasha, pero no, ninguno de ellos hizo aparición, dejándola aún más confundida.

-¿Dónde estarán?-

Entró al comedor, donde ya todos estaban sentados, sólo la esperaban para empezar a desayunar todos juntos.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o todo está muy calmado?-preguntaba Sango tomando los cubiertos.

-No, yo también creo que hay mucha paz¿tú que dices Kaede?-

-Habrá paz durante varios días.

-¿Eh¿Por qué abuela?-preguntó el niño sin saber de que hablaban.

-Nada, sólo tu hermana debe de ir a disculparse con alguién.

-¿¡Yo¿Qué hize?-

-Insultar a la persona menos indicada.

-¿A quién?-

-A un amigo Souta, no te preocupes, termina tu cereal.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, cuando termines vas a hablar con él.

-Me parece injusto.

La anciana clavó sus ojos sobre su nieta, mirándola con severidad provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de casi todos los presentes.

-Está bien, pero aún no entiendo que hize.

-Ya terminé, nos vemos-grito el niño, tomando todos sus juguetes y corriendo hacia el jardín.

-¡Ten cuidado!-

-Bueno, ahora que mi hermanito se fue, podrían explicarme que fue lo que hize.

-Mira, nena, a los fantasmas jamás debes de decirles que se vayan al infierno, es como volver a maldecirlos.

-Abuela, es que la frase es un insulto.

-Lo sé, pero para ellos, bueno, el caso es que nunca debes de decirselos y menos a los que su condena está casi completa.

-¿Condena?-

-Cuando su maldición está por terminar, pero no han podido alcanzar el descanso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Qué es como si dijeras que lo deseas ver ya en aquel lugar, sufriendo su muerte todas las noches de luna, penando en éste mundo, pero ahora como espíritu maligno.

-Oh...pero yo que iba a saber.

-Buen punto, pero, ve a disculparte.

-Bien, pero si me insulta, yo le diré cosas peores-decía saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero que no tengan que ver con el infierno.

-Hmp...

-----

¿Por dónde empezaba? Sabía que para encontrar a Shippou debía de ir al invernadero¿pero al chico? Suspiró mientras subía por el sendero, un minuto, en el diario decía que...

-¿El árbol?-

Las hojas se movían con esplendor gracias a la brisa de la mañana, acompañadas con el brillo del sol, miró la roca y se sentó bajo la sombra del gran árbol.

-Creo que me equivoqué de lugar.

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_

Dio un leve salto, conocía la voz pero el tono con el que la usaron le provoco temor. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose con la alta figura del joven. Su mirada ya no reflejaba nada de cariño, si es que alguna vez lo demostró. Ahora, sólo se podía distinguir el odio y rencor, cosa que le puso aún más nerviosa.

-InuYasha...

_-He preguntado, que ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo remarcando mucho más las palabras y aumentando el tono de voz._

-Yo, bueno, vine para...

-_Si no vas a contestar, vete._

Sus ojos se ensancharon, ahora no sólo era grosero, sino que más directo.

-Pero, yo...

_-¡Vete!-_

Resbaló por la superficie de la roca hasta caer el piso, ésta nueva faceta del chico no le agradaba para nada. Se levantó muy indignada y se puso frente a él.

_-_Vine para, disculparme, por lo que dije en la mañana.

_-Khe, mentirosa, tú ni siquiera sabías lo que tus palabras significaban._

-¡Pero ahora lo sé! Y me arrepiento...

_-Mentira._

-Bueno, si no me quieres creer, es tu problema, yo ya no tengo peso en mi subconciente.

-_Bien, entonces adiós, **princesita.**_

-¿Eh¿Cómo me dijiste?-

_-¿No ya te ibas?-_

Frunció el ceño, caminando sendero abajo. Dejando solo a aquel espíritu, que al verla partir se desvaneció como hoja que se lleva el viento.

-----

-Bueno, yo ya me disculpé, no me siento nada mal.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntaba Kaede caminando hacia ella.

-Bien, me disculpé, y él me mandó a volar.

-Algo es algo.

-Iré a la villa, si el señorito chaprichitos me busca, dile que se le cumplió el deseo, que me fui de aquí.

-Pero...

-Sólo para ver que hace.

-Si eso quieres Kag.

-----

-¿A qué vino Kag?

-A disculparse, por lo que dijo.

-Oh, entonces ya todo se arregló.

-No, esa mujer ni siquiera sabía el porqué de su perdón, así que yo no pienso perdonarla.

-Pero, ella no sabía lo que decía.

-Y eso no le da razón para decirlo sin pensar.

-InuYasha, no exageres y perdónala ya.

-No lo haré, que sufra...-decía maquiavélicamente.

-Si, como quieras, pero verás que en la tarde ya estarás junto a ella, peleando por cualquier cosa.

-Mentira.

-Estoy noventa y nueva porciento seguro-decía sonriendo y desapareciendo.

-Khe, niño tonto, ni crea que iré por ella.

-----

La villa no había cambiado casi en nada, las casas de roca de río con techos de madera y con grandes ventanas. Las calles angostas, muy al contrario de Paris, siguió caminando, intentando encontrar a alguna persona, pero las calles permanecían vacias.

-¿Hay alguién?-

-¿Quién es?-

Se dió la vuelta, encontrando a una anciana sentada en un baquillo de madera. Ssu ropas estaban ya muy viejas y gastadas y sus cabellos eran casi totalmente blancos.

-Eh, hola¿por qué hay tan poca gente?-

-Los fantasmas, hay muy pocas personas que no les teman.

-¿Están en toda la villa?-

-Sí, bajan por el sendero, desde la finca Higurashi, todos temen salir a las calles por temor a ser poseídos.

-Pero, son inofensivos.

-Eso crees tú, no ha existido fantasma que no haya tenido malas intensiones-decía la anciana apretando el ceño-¡Cómo ese tal InuYasha Taisho!-

-¿InuYasha, ha dicho?-

-Sí, ese fantasma es de lo peor, el que posee un alma mucho más maligna¿sabías que por su culpa una joven se suicidó...?

-¡Oh Dios mío!-

-Si yo fuera tú, me iría cuanto antes de éste lugar.

Cerró los ojos analizando bien lo que la anciana le había dicho. Por una parte estaba su familia, qeu decían que ella era la elegida para romper la maldición que encadenaba a InuYasha con la finca, pero por otro lado, estaba ese relato. Si todo lo escuchado era verdad, lo mejor sería dejar a ese espíritu, para que la maldición siguiera, cobrando su alma y haciéndole sufrir por la eternidad.

-Gracias por el consejo, cuando necesite más vendré a consultarle-decía dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la finca.

-Cuando quieras Kagome.

-¿Eh?-

Se dio la vuelta pero la anciana ya no estaba, movió la cabeza y camino de vuelta a la finca. De la villa a la finca, preferiría estar en su casa que en un pueblo totalmente solitario. A pesar de que en su casa estaban ubicados todos los seres sobrenaturales.

-Que mala suerte tengo.

-----

-Ve con ella.

-Déjame.

-InuYasha, no seas terco.

-Yo no iré con esa niña boba, sin contar que no está en la villa.

-Es por que ya se fue-dijo una voz.

-¿Qué dijiste Kaede?-murmuró Shippou muy sorprendido-¿Kagome se fue?-

-Sí, dijo que ya no deseaba más estar en este lugar, donde no es querida.

-Khe, mejor para mí.

-Sí como no, ahora te quedarás maldito por la eternidad.

Un silencio brotó entre ellos, la anciana suspiró y se alejó. Lo mismo hizo el niño, la verdad no deseaba que su compañero lo viera llorar.

-Me lo meresco...-murmuró para sí mismo--Merezco esta maldición.

------

Llegaba a la finca, todo extrañamente callado, a pesar de que los fantasmas ya rondaban por la casa. Entro con paso lento, lo más silencioso posible, sin darse cuenta que era observada por su abuela.

-Me alegra qeu volvieras.

-¿Preguntó por mí?-

-El niño sí, él se mostró indiferente.

-Oh, bueno, ahí me doy cuenta que él en verdad no me desea aquí-decía fingiendo indiferencia, a pesar de que por dentro la carcomía la tristeza.

-Kag, te pido de favor, que hables con él.

-Ya lo hize, y me mandó al demonio.

-Entiende, él no era así, debes de hacer que vuelva a ser el chico amable y caballeroso que era antes.

-¿Él era así?-preguntó asombrada--No me lo creo.

-Mira, primero termina el diario, y luego contestaré todas tus preguntas.

-Pero...

-Ve.

-----

Abrió el viejo libro, buscando la página donde se había quedado la vez pasada.

_**23 de Abril de 1897**_

_**Mi vida de ha venido abajo, hace cuetro horas el corazón de la pequeña Aoi dejó de latir. La villa se vistió de negro para despedir a la pequeña, en la finca los espíritus estuvieron muy tranquilos, e InuYasha, ni se diga, no apareció en todo el día. Al parecer la muerte de la pequeña le afecto mucho más de lo esperado. **_

_**29 de Abril de 1897 **_

_**Estoy decidida a irme de la villa, pues me he enterado de una gran mentira. El niño, Shippou Rideback no murió de pulmonía como todos creíamos, sino que se desangro al jugar en los campos, lo peor es que nadie se dio cuenta de la catastrofe¡ni siquiera le hicieron un cepelio al niño, simplemente hicieron un hoyo y enterraron al pequeño! **_

_**06 de Mayo de 1897**_

_**Hemos empacado todo, el último rumor que escuche es que una joven se suicidó bajo una pocesión por parte de uno de los fantasmas de la finca. El nombre me lleno de temor, InuYasha, en que lío te metiste, y sobretodo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

-Entonces es cierto, InuYasha mató a una chica...

Cerró los ojos, entonces si todo eso era verdad, no podía ayudarlo, se merecía esa maldición.

_**12 de Mayo de 1897**_

_**La finca será habitada por mi hermana Hoshi y sus gemelos, no tengo otroa opción, yo ya no puedo permanecer allí. Mi hermana se encargará de todo, y tendrá que acostumbrarse a lso espíritus, pues intentar sacarlos allí sólo aumentaría su ira y podrían volverse peligrosos.**_

Cerró el diario al ver que sólo faltaba una hoja. Creo que era hora de decirle todas sus verdades a ese tonto y gritarle el porqué de sus actos. El único problema, era que si estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer, pues sus palabras y actor podrían costarle caro y mucho más si se trataba de ese espíritu en particular.

-¿A dónde vas, nena?-

-A hablar con InuYasha.

-Me alegra que entraras en razón.

-Debo de decirle que estoy harta de él, que no lo ayudaré y que se pudra en el infierno.

-¿¡Qué!?-grito la anciana antes de salir corriendo tras su nieta. Debía de evitar esa atrocidad.

-----

Ya sabía el lugar exacto en donde encontrarlo, y así fue. Se acercó a él con paso decidido lista para decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre él.

-¡InuYasha!-

Él automáticamente se dio la vuelta asombrado, mirando a la chica con sus orbes doradas que demostraban algo más que asombro.

-_¿Qué no se había ido?-_pensaba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿No te habías ido ya?-

-No sin decirte todo lo que pienso de ti.

-Khe, como si tuvieras suficientes cosas que decir.

-Sí, para empezar eres un hombre frustrante, no te soporto, eres desesperante y egocéntrico. Sin contar lo poco caballeroso y malhumorado. Segundo, no te ayudaré en tu estúpida maldición, por mí ¡púdrete en el infierno! Y tercero, todo eso te lo mereces por haber cometido tantas atrocidades, yo no deseo ser otra tonta que se mata sólo por estar contigo.

El rostro del chico se agachaba con cada palabra, estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella, pero al parecer ella pensaba todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba. Cerró los ojos mientras se desvanecía lentamente, como polvo que se lleva el viento.

-Pues yo, creo que tú eres...

-¡Haber, que tienes que decir, asesino!-

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda del espectro, provocando que su voz se volviera más grave y sombría. Respirando hondamente, termino la anhelada oración.

-Yo creo que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, y lamento mucho haberte echo sufrir tanto, adiós Kagome.

-¿¡Eh!?-exclamó la chica, mientras cambiaba su semblante.

Y desapareció totalemente, dejando a una muy confundida Kagome. Por detrás la anciana llegaba, pero demasiado tarde.

-Demonios, llegué tarde.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba todo lo que había escuchado, pero la forma con la que él se despidió le rompió el alma.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-preguntaba la anciana desesperada.

-Pues, lo que te dije hace unos momento abuela.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿En qué parte del diario te quedaste?-

-Una página antes del final.

-Oh Kag, debiste terminarlo antes de decir todo eso.

-¿Por?-

-Lo de la muchacha que se suicida, no fue acto de InuYasha.

El piso se abrió debajo de ella, y sintió como caía en un abismo de culpa. El color se esfumó de sus mejillas mietnras sentía sus piernas temblar.

-¿Cómo dices...?-

-Él no hizo nada de eso, fue la madre de la chica, ella la mató.

-¿Que he echo...?-murmuraba mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

-----

Estaba sentada en su cama, con el libro en las manos. Lo abrió con lentitud y comenzó a leer la única página que le faltaba.

_**26 de Mayo de 1897**_

_**Todo fue una mentira, InuYasha no mató a nadie. La madre de la joven la mató al saber que estaba embarazada. La mujer fue encarcelada y murió en la cárcel, con el peso de haber cometido una atrocidad. Posiblemente su espíritu siga en la villa, repitiendo una y otra vez que el causante de la muerte de su hija, fue un tal InuYasha.**_

Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja, humedeciendo las hojas. Un leve sollozo escapó de su boca, antes de pasar al último párrafo del diario. El fantasma de esa mujer le había engañado, fue una tonta.

_**26 de Enero de 1956**_

_**He leído el diario completo, espero que quien lo haya leído, comprenda la historia completa de nuestra familia, sé que muchas tomarán esto como una tontería, pero no lo es. El espíritu de ese joven sigue sellado en la finca, y su tiempo se está terminando. Si alguién se apiada de su alma, ayúdelo a alcanzar el descanso eterno, y a la vez diciéndole toda la verdad hacerca de su relación con la señorita Kikyou, háganle ver su error, para que su alma se purifique por completo. Y para finalizar, seas quien seas, termina el diario con lo que suceda con el espíritu del chico, a la vez, librando a nuestra familia de esta maldición que ha mentenido a nuestra familia con una costante lluvia de catástrofes. **_

_**Libera el alma, Cambia el destino y Salvalo de la perdición.**_

_**atte: Kaede Higurashi Ikeda.**_

Al fin, el diario había terminado, lo cerró con lentitud, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas libremente. Tenía su misión, pero no ha quien salvar, pues gracias a ella, la maldición seguiría por muchas más décadas. Acababa de condenar esa alma a la perdición y todo por una mentira y por su estúpidez e ingenuidad.

-

-

-

-

_**continuará...**_

**Eso es todo, espero sus comentarios, ahora los agradecimientos:**

-

_**Silvemy89--Sirena-chan---kagomeKaoru---serena tsukino chiba---Elma**_

_**Mich-sama---Erazal---Kagome-1551---Denisse**_

_**Kagome-tng---inu-kag-kat**_

**_¡GRACIAS!_**

_**-**_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

_**-**_

**(...::::...atte: TanInu...::::...)**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	7. Perdóname

**Perdón por el retraso, sólo que tenía el concurso del Himno Nacional, era hoy (03 de Mayo) y ¡Ganamos, ganámos! (salta como loca antes de estornudar) Sabía que me enfermaría, pero bueno, si el premio era entrar a la alberta ¿porqué no acerptarlo gustosas? Aunque admito que fue mala idea meternos con todo y el vestido del uniforme y luego secarnos, tiradas, en la cancha. Jeje, bueno, ya que he explicado mi retraso, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

**Antisipo que al fic ya no le falta mucho para terminar, en sí, son diez o doce capítulos. Así que no se pierdan los siguientes. Sin más cosas que decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos abajo.**

**-**

**-**

**Fantasma de amor**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra del protagonista ;3 _

**Cáp. 06: Perdóname**

_**Año 2000**__**, Highlands, Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Jardín frente a la habitación de Kagome.**_

El aire golpeaba su cara, intentando reconfortarle, pero al parecer nada podía hacer cesar sus incansables lágrimas. Sus ojos ya se encontraban rojos por la gran cantidad de agua salina derramada y sus mejillas muy suaves por el contacto con el agua durante tanto tiempo. Pero nada de eso le importaba, en su cabeza sólo se encontraba la culpa y el resentimiento sobre sí misma, por lo que dijo, y por no poder hacer nada para redimirlo.

-Tonta, tonta, soy una tonta...

-Kag, nena...-se escucho una voz a su lado.

-¡Oh, abuela!-decía lanzándose a sus brazos, para seguir llorando.

-Tranquila, todo está bien.

-¡No, no lo está, InuYasha...!-

-Kag, tranquilízate.

-¡No puedo, él me odia!-

-No, no lo hace-decía acariciándole la cabeza--Estoy segura que él te quiere mucho.

-Pero, yo...-decía tartamudeando--Le dije tantas cosas, él ya no me quiere cerca, y por lo tanto me detesta, me odia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Es obvio.

-Kagome.

Se envolvió a sí misma en el regazo de su abuela. La anciana la abrazó fuertemente, ya podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas salinas mojar la falda de su traje, pero no el importaba. Levató lentamente la mirada, mirando al cielo sin enfocar un punto justo. Su mirada era de tristeza, era de esperarse. Las cosas se había complicado más de lo pensado y lo peor es que ella no podía hacer nada. Tenían que arreglarse solos o no hacerlo. Aunque si no se rompía la maldición, el destino del espíritu estaba sellado.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Le miraba con semblante triste, suspirando de vez en cuando, intentando captar su atención. No el gustaba verle así, inclusive que le regañara era mucho más entretenido que tenerlo allí, sentado, con un semblante de morirse y en total silencio. Se levantó y se acerco lentamente, intentando captar su atención.

-¡Hey tú, qué acaso no me vas a regañar hoy!-

_-Bff-_

Eso fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Frunció el caño mientras se acercaba más en intentaba provocarle para recibir alguna reprimenda.

-Sabes, con esa cara que tienes te ves aúm más tonto-sonrió cerrando los ojos victorioso, sabiendo que intentaría golperlo--¿Huh?-murmuro abriendo un ojo, y viéndolo en la misma posición, y sin haber cambiado el semblante.

-¡InuYasha!-grito frustrado--¡Hazme caso, idiota!

-Déjame-murmuro desvaneciéndose.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, dejándose caer en la hierva. La única vez que lo había visto tan deprimido fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de Lady Kikyou, pero de ahí en fuera, nunca¡nunca! lo había visto hasta el grado de que las lágrimas estaban ya a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

-Tengo que saber que paso.

**_:-:-:-:_**

-Amiga¿qué tienes?-

-Sango, pues, yo...-decía secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué le pasa, Kaede?-

-Un malentendido con InuYasha.

-Oh.

-Y todo por mi culpa.

-¿Ya vas empezar de nuevo, nena?-

-Abuela, es que...

-Te digo que hables con él.

-Haber, deténganse que no entiendo nada--decía Sango mirando a ambas.

-Ven, siéntate, que lo mejor es que te pongas al corriente de todo lo que sucede en la finca.

-Y de lo idiota que soy.

-¡Kagome!-gritraon ambas al unísono.

La chica simplemente se movió en su asiento, hundiéndose levemente y ocultando su rostro entre su cabello, no quería que la vieran llorar nuevamente.

-Bueno, y ¿qué paso?-

-Kagome, pues...

-Le dije a InuYasha que era un asesino, que no le ayudaría en nada y que por mí se pudriera en el infierno-dijo casi inaudible

-¡Ave María!-

-Ya entiendes por qué soy idiota.

-Oh amiga, no te sientas así.

-Pero, es que, yo...

-No, no y no, nada de pucheros que se te van a secar los ojos con tanta lágrima.

-Miroku...-susurró Kagome levantando la mirada, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-

-No fue neesario, recuerda que las paredes hablan en esta casa.

-Oh, entonces ya se corrió el rumor.

-Sí, y posiblemente ya recorrió toda la villa.

-Ugh-dijo Kaede abrazando más a su nieta.

Se sento junto a las mujeres, dando a entender a su amiga que contaba con él, que no importaba lo que sucediera, él siempre estaría ahí para ayudarle y hacerle entender cualquier duda hacerca de la maldición, aunque posiblemente ya quedaban pocas esperanzas de romperla.

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Creo que todos lo sabemos¿no Kag?-

-Pero yo...

-Ve, por favor.

Se sentó, agachando el rostro. No tenía el valor para ir a verle, ni siquiera de mirarlo a distancia. Se sentía fatal, como una total idiota. Simplemente no podía.

Se levanto, y entró a su habitación, dejando a los demás solos, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pues cuando la puerta cerro por completo, algunas espíritus se hicieron visibles.

-Shippou¿cómo está?-

-Fatal, pareciera como si hubiera muerto nuevamente, pero por otra mano.

-Oh, pobre InuYasha.

-¿Qué haremos Kaede¿Qué pasará con InuYasha y Kagome?-

-No lo sé pequeño, de momento sólo podemos esperar.

**_:-:-:-:_**

Ese viejo árbol, al parecer se había vuelto su única compañía, lo rodeó lentamente, tocando levemente el antiguo tronco. Se detuvo, tocando una cicatriz, echa por la daga que a él le había daod muerte. Una trsite lágrimas rodó por su mejilla.

-Kikyou e InuYasha Por Siempre--murmuro dolido.

Se dejo caer, sintiendo como el polvo no se levantaba como aquella vez, cuando cayó inerte con la vaina de la daga enterrada en su pecho. Acarició esa exacta parte, recordando como la sangre le rodeaba, y como poco a poco moría solo en aquel oscuro lugar. Se llevo la mano al pecho, tocando la herida, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues al ser enterrado, la habían cocido.

-Me mataste Kagome, y esta vez me ha dolido mucho más.

**_:-:-:-:_**

Daba vueltas por la habitación, no sabía que hacer para poder pedirle perdón, todo lo que le había dicho¿tendría corazón de darle su perdón? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pues si cambiaran los papeles...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ella no lo hubiera perdonado, por más que le rogara. Un bufido escapó de su boca la mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a la cama, quedando boca arriba, viendo el techo blanco.

-¿Qué haré?-

-¿Kag?-

Dio un leve salto, por suerte estaba en la cama. Levanto la cabeza, pudiendo disntinguir la pequeña silueta del espíritu Shippou, sonrió tristemente mientras se levantaba.

-Hola Shippou.

-Kag ¿qué pasó entre tú e InuYasha?-

-Un malentendido, no te preocupes.

-Kag, estoy seguro que sí pasó algo, ambos están muy trsites, solitarios--decía agachando su carita--Tú no has parado de llorar y él parece espíritu sombrío, andando calladamente por los corredores, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Oh...

-Bueno, si no deseas hablar de eso, lo entiendo, pero dime algo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Se arreglarán pronto?-

La chica suspiró.

-Es lo que más quisiera, te lo aseguro.

**_:-:-:-:_**

-Bueno, todos estamos concientes de lo delicado que es éste asuto, así que no es necesario explicar los detalles.

-En efecto Miroku.

-Kagome hirió a InuYasha de una forma que podría poner el peligro la salvación del espíritu.

-Sí Miroku, ya lo sabemos--decía Sango en un suspiro.

-Y por lo tanto, tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos se arreglen, o, bueno, ustedes ya saben lo que sucederá.

-Bff, en pocas palabras, debemos hacer que ellos dos vuelvan a estar juntos.

-Sabias palabras Shippou.

-Niños, no quiero que parezca que no me interesa, pero lo mejor sería que ellos mismos arreglaran sus problemas.

-Pero Kaede...

-Aunque parezca que sin nosotros no podrán, estoy segura que buscaran alguna manera de arreglarselas--decía con una sonrisa--Pueden ser orgullosos, malhumorados y todo lo que quieran, pero son muy listos y hábiles, encontraran una manera.

-¿Y si no...?-

-Ahí es cuando entraremos nosotros, pero por el momento, hay que confiar en ellos.

-Bien--dijeron todos los presentes al unísono.

**_:-:-:-:_**

-Sé lo que debo de hacer¿pero soy capaz?-

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, debatiéndose consigo misma para ver si tenía el suficiente valor de ir a hablar con él, para aclarar todo. Suspiro, caminando hacia los cajones, tomando algunas cosas, y arreglándose la cosa. Se miró en el espejo, con una mirada decidida, antes de ir a la puerta y salir de la habitación. Pero como ya era costumbre, una sombre se divisó recargada en la pared fuera de la habitación.

-Primer intento--susurraba Shippou viendo a su amiga caminando por el sendero.

**_:-:-:-:_**

Se detuvo en el árbol, caminando alrededor del amplio tronco, tocándolo levemente. Miro la piedra donde casi siempre estaba, aunque esta vez no era así. Maldijo mentalmente, mientras susurraba su nombre con temor y arrepentimiento.

-¿InuYasha?-

Nada, ni siquiera el viento. Miro hacia todas direcciones, intentando ver algún indicio de que el espíritu se encontraba cerca de ella, pero la realidad era muy distinta.

-Él jamás me va a perdonar.

Se dio la vuelta, regresando a la finca con la cabeza agachada y bastante decepsionada y molesta consigo misma.

**_:-:-:-:_**

La vio pasar, tan triste como en la mañana, al ritmo que iban tendrían que darles una manita para que se arreglaran, suspiro mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el hombro, obligándola a voltearse y mirarle.

-Shippou, no me queire ni ver.

-Oh, no es verdad, de seguro no se encontraba por allí.

-Sabes que es mentira, lo herí, y por lógica él no me ha querer ni siqueira en la misma villa¿y si me voy?-

-¡Estás loca!-

-No, sólo que...

-Nada de irte, te necesita, quiera o no.

-Pero yo...

-Nada de "peros" muchos dicen que el segundo y tercer intento son donde todo se logra.

-Espero que lo que dicen sea verdad.

-Te lo aseguro--respodía con una gran sonrisa.

**_:-:-:-:_**

La noche ya había caído sobre la villa, y los problemas parecían empeorar, pues los fantasmas ya no respetaban nada, sino al contrario, parecía como si les hubiera dado cuerda para acabar con todo lo de la familia. Kaede estaba frustrada y harta, todas las reliquias familiares volaban de un lado a otro, algunas ya se habían quebrado mientras que otras se mantenían desaparecidas.

-Kagome, te lo ruego, habla con él.

-¿En que idioma te lo digo abuela? Él no me quiere cerca.

-Nena, otro intento, la casa está siendo destruída.

-Lo haré, pero no te prometo nada.

-¡Oh, gracias!-

-Pero si no me responde, te resignarás y, bueno, la maldición seguirá vigente.

-Trato.

Se dio media vuelta y se encamino por el pasillo, dejando sola a su abuela, bueno, no tan sola.

-¡Dejen eso, es de la quinta generación, es una reliquia familiar!--gritaba al ver como una muñeca de porcelana volaba por los aires.

**_:-:-:-:_**

-No lo puedo creer, estoy segura que dará lo mismo--murmuraba mientras miraba el piso, con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna piedra, animal u otra cosa--Son poco más de las nueve y yo aquí afuera.

Un viento frío se sintió, haciendo que la chica se encogiera frotándose los brazos dándose calor corporal. ¿Por qué? Sólo a ella se le ocurre salir con una blusa de tirantes muy escotada, a éstas horas de la noche y con el frío que se estaba sintiendo.

-De nuevo aquí--susurró mirando el árbol--¿Hola?-

Nada, como era de esperarse. Cerró los ojos antes de sentir como un frío brotaba de su interior. Pocas veces lo había sentido, y era sólo por una razón.

-¿InuYasha?-

Miro desesperada a su alrededor, pero con esa oscuridad no era capaz de distinguir las sombras. Camino hacia el árbol, llamándolo rápidamente.

-¡InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha!-

Bien, no fue buena idea llamarlo como si fuera un hechizo, recargó su cabeza sobre la corteza del árbol. Una finas gotas rodaron por el tronco, dejando húmedo el rumbo que tomaban.

-Maldición...--susurró--¡InuYasha, perdoname, sé que puedes escucharme y también estoy muy conciente que te lastimé, y por eso quiero perdirte perdón!-gritaba a la nada.

Una nueva corriente pasó cerca de ella, y su reacción fue dejarse resbalar, hasta caer de rodillas contra la tierra, levantando un poco de polvo y ensuciendo sus pantalones, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-¡Perdóname, InuYasha, perdóname!-gritaba con desesperación, como si du vida dependiera del perdón de aquel ser.

Agachó un poco más su rostro, separándose al fin del árbol sólo para llevarse las manos a la cara e intentar parar el flujo salino que escapaba tan libremente de sus ya sentidos ojos. Se movio hacia un lado, quedando recargada de espalda contra el roble, mirando el cielo con unas pocas estrellas.

-Perdóname, por favor...

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la brisa rozaba su cada, haciendo que se volviera fría por las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

_-Kagome..._

Apretó un poco los ojos, aún sin abrirlos, como reacción sorpresiva. Lentamente los fue abriendo, pudiendo distinguir la nítida silueta del espectro, con el cielo de fondo y el viento de coro. Automáticamente soltó una exclamación, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Inu...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡InuYasha!-dijo levantándose y lanzándose para intentar abrazarlo, pero como era de esperarse, lo atraveso casi cayendo de bruces al piso por el impulso que había obtenido. Logró sostenerse, pero de todas menras cayó de rodillas, haciendo que el pantalón se rompiera levemente.

-¿Kag?-

-¡Perdón, perdón, discúlpame!-gritaba desde el suelo, de espaldas a él--¡Fui una estúpida, una idiota, jamás debí decirte eso!--seguía gritando, dejando fluir las lágrimas--¡Tú no eres nada de lo que te dije, al contrario, estaba llena de ira que no medí mis palabras y..y...!--decía, con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta--¡Perdóname!--gritó para finalizar, golpeando el suelo con fiereza, botando algunas lágrimas e hiriéndose la mano.

Sus sollozos se escuchaban mucho más fuerte en el silencio que entre ellos se había formado. El chico simplemente la miraba, tirada allí, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, pidiéndole disculpas de todas las maneras posibles. Una tierna sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

_-_Kag...--decía hincándose a su altura, e intentando levantar su mentón, sin éxito--¿Podrías verme, **_princesita_**?--dijo, repitiendo la palabra que había usado horas antes, pero cambiando el tono de voz.

La chica levanto su rostro, y se giro, mirando al espectro.

-Quien debería pedirte disculpas soy yo--decía mirándola, por primera vez, tiernamente--Te he dicho tantas cosas, te he herido e inclusive he intentado echarte de tu propia casa.

-Eso no es tan grave como lo que yo te hize.

-Pero muchas cosas de las que tú dijiste, son verdad.

-¿Eh?-

-Soy negativo, gruñón, orgulloso y todo lo que quieras, pero, a pesar de eso--decía sonriéndole--He aprendido a sacar al antiguo InuYasha, que cuando estaba en vida, era una persona mucho más amable, social y caritativa.

-Pero..

-Déjame terminar--decia callándole--¿Sabes como aprendí todo eso? Pues tuve a un buen ejemplo toda mi existencia fantasmagórica.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, una tierna niña que corría por los jardines, ayudando a su abuela y amigos, cuidando de todos. Sin importar que criatura sea, en la villa saludaba a todos, evitaba cualquier cosa peligrosa e inclusive le salvo la vida a un gato pequeño.--agregó aumentando su sonrisa-- A pesar del tiempo, ella nunca cambio, y ahora la tengo frente a mí, llorándole a un tonto que tuvo que aprender de una niña pequeña el como ser una buena persona, Kagome, gracias por todo lo que hiciste y haces por mí.

La boca de Kagome estaba seca, media abierta y pareciera como si sus cuerdas vocales se negaran a trabajar. Intentó tragar un poco de saliva, humedeciendo su boca antes de poder contestar tan hermoso halago.

-InuYasha, yo...--no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir--Yo, bueno, gracias por lo que has dicho, pero de todas maneras, eso no cambia todo lo que te dije y no voy a estar tranquila hasta que me des tu perdón.

-Hmp¿Eso es todo?-

-¿¡Esperabas algo más!?--grito con el ceño fruncido.

-En lo absoluto, sólo que "mi" perdón, siempre lo has tenido, ahora yo te pregunto--decía mirándola a los ojos, sin quitar la sonrisa--¿Tú me perdonarías, pequeña **_princesa_**?

-¡Oh, InuYasha!-gritaba sonriendo, no lo podía evitar, estaba muy feliz de que la hubiera perdonado--¡No hay nada que perdonar!-

-Mentirosa.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya estamos a mano, tú me perdonas y yo te predono¿te parece?-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Bien, entonces olvidemos todo lo ocurrido ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo, **_princesita._**

Un sonrojo cruzó por sus mejillas, ya lo había escuchado decirle así, pero ahora era distinto el tono, era mucho más dulce y cariñoso, como un apodo romántico entre enamorados. Su rubor aumentó al pensarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Eh sí, sólo tengo un poco de frío.

-Bueno, te acompaño a la finca, pues si sigues así y con esa ropa...--decía mirándola de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en el escote unos segundos. Tosió un poco, subiendo la mirada, pero eso no fue ignorado por la chica, que seguía roja, pero de enojo.

-¡Oye, pervertido, quita tu mirada de allí!-

-Yo no he visto nada.

Levantó una ceja--Sí, como no.

-¿Vamos a la finca, sí?-

-Ahora cambias el tema.

-Es sólo que no quiero que enfermes.

-Oh, que lindo--decía sonriéndole--¡Pero no vuelvas a mirar mi escote!-

-Khe.

**_:-:-:-:_**

**_-_**Creo que todo salió bien.

-Sí, estaba seguro de que la perdonaría--decía Shippou recargado en Kaede.

-Uff, les juro que creí que deberíamos de intervenir.

-Que poca confianza le tienes a Miroku.

-Oh, Sango, es sólo que ambos son tan testarudos.

-Bueno niños, hay que quitarnos de aquí o se darán cuenta y no sólo les van a gritar, saben como es InuYasha.

-No quiero volver a ser poseído y terminar metido en la fuente con sólo mis boxers.

-Jajaja, eso sí que no lo puedo evitar.

-Deja de burlarte Sango.

-Es que, hasta tomé fotografías.

-Hay vienen, vamos, cada quien a un lugar distinto.

-Sí, sí, ya vamos Kaede.

La pareja se fue a la sala, aún riéndose al recordar todo lo que le había sucedido al pobre chico bajo la poseción del espíritu. La anciana se fue a la cocina, terminando de preparar la cena, mientras que el pequeño espíritu sólo se evaporó.

-Bueno, creo que aquí me quedo.

_-Sip, yo estaré por aquí._

-De nuevo, perdón por lo que te dije.

_-¿Qué no habías dicho que todo había sido olvidado?-_

-Sí, pero no lo puedo evitar.

_-Khe, ya ve a comer, que todos han de estar hambrientos._

-Sí, me esperaron--agregó mirándo el reloj--casi pasó una hora.

_-Bueno, nos veremos mañana._

-Sí, buscaré la forma de romper el hechizo.

Una sonrisa cruzó por el fantasmagórico rostro del espíritu.

_-Gracias, Kag._

-De nada, "Inu"-

_-¡Oye!-_

-¿Qué?, suena bonito

_-Sí, como digas, adiós._

-Buenas noches.

Al fin se alejó, dejándola "sola" en la entrada, un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de sentarse en una silla cerca de la mesa de estar. Se recargo casi hasta el grado de acostarse y caer al piso por lo resvalosa que estaba la superficie de la silla.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-Como si no supieras abuela, estoy segura que vieron todo.

-¿Nosotros? No, como crees.

-Abuela.

-Tal vez escuchamos un poco.

Levantó la ceja.

-¡Oh, bien! Sí, vimos una gran parte, pero no se aprecia muy bien desde la ventana de la cocina y mucho menos de la sala donde estaban Miroku y Sango.

-¿Tanbién ellos?-

-No lo puedieron evitar.

-Perfecto--decía con ironía.

-Bueno, creo que seguirás buscando la forma de romper la maldición¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

-Creo que conozco a alguién que te podría ayudar--decía la anciana recordando algo.

-¿Sí, quién, dónde lo busco?-

-Primero, tienes que conseguirme algo.

-¿Qué?-

-Una ouija o cualquier cosa para comunicarnos al otro mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

**Eso fue todo, bueno, dejare mis agradecimientos a los que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado:**

**...Kagome-Kaoru...Sirena-chan...Mich-sama...Kagome-1551...**

**...inu-kag-kat...serena tsukino chiba...**

**...Denisse****...Izayoi-san...**

**¡Gracias!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**(((((Reviews)))))**


	8. Contra Hechizo

**Hola, bueno este es el capítulo, no es la gran cosa, U.U he tenido una gran cantidad de presiones, pero esto fue lo que le exprimí a mi ya adolorida cabeza. Sobre el concurso, pasamos, y a nivel ciudad quedamos en tercer lugar, al menos me quité ya un peso de encima. Y antier, tuve el aniversario de bodas de mis abuelos (sesenta y cinco años de casados) O.O y habíamos quedado el hacer una coreografía veracruzana (ellos son de haya) y a mi me metieron por¡por quien sabe que razon! así que terminé bailando.**

Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado, y que dejen comentarios sobre él. ¡Apropósito! Les pido de favor, que lean mi nuevo fic "Paso a Paso" es un poco distinto a lo que he hecho, denle una oportunidad ¿sí? Me sentiría inmensamente feliz. Bueno, nos veremos abajo...

**-**

**-**

**Fantasma de amor**

_-…- (diálogos de los personajes)_

_-"…"-(pensamientos)_

_:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)_

_(…) (algunas aclaraciones de la autora)_

_-cursiva.-(anotaciones del diario o cartas)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra del protagonista ;3 _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Cáp. 07: Contra Hechizo**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Sala de Estar.**_

La boca la sentía levemente seca, sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y su respiración era entrecortada ¿Qué su abuela se había vuelto loca? Lentamente fue cerrando la boca, y pestañeo un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta antes de poder discutir con la sugerencia u orden que la anciana le había dado.

-Una¿Qué?-

-Una Ouija, nena, es de las pocas palabras en el vocabulario de los jóvenes de ahora que se conoce internacionalmente—decía con ironía—No me digas que no sabes que es.

-¡Claro que sé que es esa porquería que me pides!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es sólo que¿te has vuelto loca¿¡Sabes lo peligroso que es usar una ouija!?

-Nena, vivimos con fantasmas¿Qué podría empeorar?-

-No sé, excepto que también quieras vivir con demonios.

-De eso no te preocupes, ve a la villa y consígueme una.

-¿¡Y de dónde quieres que la saque!?-

-Hmp, buen punto, las personas de la villas son ya muy paranoicas.

-No los culpo.

-¡Sango!-

-¡Ah no!, a ella no la metas.

-¿Sí Kaede?—preguntaba la joven desde la puerta.

-Busca en el desván, el antiguo baúl de la familia, sácalo y tráelo—decía pensando—si necesitas ayuda dile a Miroku.

-Enseguida.

-Abuela—decía con temor--¿Qué hay dentro de ese baúl?-

-Algunas cosas que necesitaremos.

-Hay no…

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Me alegra verte otra vez con tu cara de pocos amigos.

-Khe, no molestes Shippou.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Qué, de qué?-

-Antes tenías cara de zombie, y ahora pareces ángel caído.

Levanto una ceja ante el comentario del pequeño ¿ángel? Podía parecer muchas cosas, pero eso no. Bueno, no de momento. Sólo cuando le convenía, o sea, cerca de cierta joven. Sonrió arrogante, sabía que le ayudaría a romper la maldición y por lo tanto se podría reunir nuevamente con Kikyou, eso quería¿cierto?

-¿InuYasha?-

-Ugh—murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Miroku, con cuidado, que estas cosas son muy antiguas y frágiles.

-Lo sé, es la octava vez que me lo repites.

-¡Cuidado!-

Demasiado tarde, un fuerte grito de dolor se escucho, para luego ver como el chico caía al piso, sujetándose una parte de su pierna, la espinilla para ser exactos.. ¿El por qué del grito? Un fuerte golpe en ese punto, con una pequeña mesa de caoba.

-Tonto-murmuro mirándolo--¿qué te estaba diciendo¡Qué tuvieras cuidado!-

-Sango, deja de regañarme--decía adolorido--ayúdame a levantarme.

Se agacho un poco, para sujetarle la mano, pero antes vio el baúl que buscaban. En lo más profundo de la habitación, bajo una gran cantidad de reliquias y polvo. La chica negó un poco, jalándo a su compañero para que se levantase. Al cersiorarse que se encontraba bien, caminaron hacia el baúl.

-Esta vez, hazlo con cuidado.

-Sí, Sango, ya oí.

Lentamente fueron quitando las cosas, dejando el enpolvado baúl solo. Lo tomaron por la azas, levantándolo con mucha dificultad, llevándolo a la puerta.

-Pesa, mucho...

-¿Qué demonios habrá dentro?-

-No sé Miroku, pero lo que sea, ha de ayudar a Kagome a romper la maldición.

-Eso espero¡oh demonios, mi pierna!--grito cuando sin querer, el baúl golpeo su pierna adolorida.

-Idiota.

**_:-:-:-:_**

-Me alegra que lo encontraran--decía Kaede acercándose a la pareja.

-¿Qué le pasó a Miroku?--preguntaba la joven mirando como su amigo cojeaba un poco a cada paso.

-Nada Kag, sólo una estupidez por culpa de su descuido.

-Claro, como tú sí puedes caminar y te la pasas burlándote de mí--respondió con exageración.

-Haber, dejen te discutir--dijo la anciana cayándo a ambos jóvenes--Kag, ayúdame a abrirlo.

-Sí, abuela.

Se acercó al viejo baúl, con una llave en mano. La metió en la cerradura y su nieta levanto la extrañamente pesada tapa. Lo que se encontraba dentro no se disntinguía bien por la gran cantidada de polvo que allí se había formado. Tomó aire y sopló, haciendo que una gran cantidad de polvo se levantara, haciendo estornudar a todos los presentes. Cuando la tos cedió, todos voltearon hacia el baúl intentando ver su contenido.

-Dios...--dijo Sango llevándose la mano a la boca.

-Kaede¿qué es ésto?-

-Los intentos fallidos de sacar a los espíritus de la finca.

-Pero si son...--intentaba decir la chica aún con la mano en la boca.

-Artículos de hechicería--murmuró Kagome asombrada.

**_:-:-:-:_**

Un viento algo frío pasó cerca de ellos. Los sentidos del espíritu le alertaron, mirando hacia la finca. Ese presentimiento, hacía mucho que no sentía ese nerviosismo. Miró a su acompañante, sabiendo que él también lo había sentido. Sus ojos abiertos, temblando de arriba a abajo, abrazándose a sí mismo, como brindándose protección.

-Shippou, tranquilo.

-InuYasha¿qué pasa¿Por qué el cambia tan radical¿Porqué todos tienen miedo?-

-Al parecer, sacaron el baúl, será mejor que vaya.

-¡No!--gritó intentando agarrar a su compañero.

-Shippou, tendré cuidado.

-Pero, pero...

-Además, nadie de los Higurashi se atrevería a dañarnos.

-Cierto...

Se separó un poco, retrocediendo hacia el árbol y desapareciendo lentamente. InuYasha lo miro unos intantes, escuchando con atención lo que el pequeño le decía antes de desaparecer por completo.

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada.

**_:-:-:-:_**

-¿De dónde viene todo ésto?-

-Algunas personas de la familia intentaron de todo para deshacerse de los espíritus, pero ninguno funcionó.

-¿Entonces, por qué siguen aquí estas cosas?-

-Quisieron guardarlas, yo sólo he escuchado de ellas tres veces en mi vida.

-¿Y para qué las quieres?-

-Espera, deja que encuentre algo, pero primero, llama a InuYasha.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Para que lo querían? Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, y ninguna de ellas era buena. No dejaría que lo alejaran de su lado y menos de una manera así. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su abuela.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-

-Por si las cosas se salen de control.

Levanto la ceja, tendría que confiar en su anciana abuela, tomó aire y murmuró el nombre, con lo que no contaba, era que el espíritu se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo pensado.

_-InuYasha..._

_-¿Qué?-_

-¡Oh por Dios!--exclamo asustada--¡Cuantas veces me he dicho que no aparescas a tras de mí y...y...!-

-_Khe, no me eches la culpá, déjame recordarte que TÚ me llamaste._

-Bff, bien, aquí está abuela.

-Hola Inu.

-_Hola Kaede¿qué traes entre manos ahora?-_

-Es que necesito que alguien nos protega mientras hacemos contacto.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?-

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. ¿Contacto? Conociendo a la anciana, se refería al otro mundo, pero ¿protección? Nunca hacía echo algo así, con los fantasmas tienen suficiente.

-Kaede¿para qué...?-

-Necesito pedir ayuda, así que no estés preguntando Miroku.

-Pero si...

-¡Lo encontré!-

Todos, incluído el espíritu, miró a la anciana que sacaba una pequeña tableta de madera, con escritos extraños y adornos muy garigoleados. Un suspiro de resignación escapó de la boca del espíritu, dando un paso hacia atrás y sentándose. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga. Los jóvenes, por su parte, miraron un poco más la tabla, hasta ver algo que les hizo exlamar.

-¡Una ouija!-

-Sip¿verdad que está hermosa?

-¡Abuela, estás loca!-

-No, nena, sabes que no me arriesgaría, por eso llame a InuYasha.

La chica miró al espíritu, que se encontraba sentado tras ella, recargado en un muro y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?-

-Sí, es la única forma de romper el hechizo.

-Está bien.

**_:-:-:-:_**

La noche había caído por completo, estaban sentados en la mesa, con la tableta en medio de ellos. El espíritu se mantenía recargado, mirándolos. La anciana puso sus manos sobre el pequeño triángulo y comenzó a preguntar.

_-Nozomi, Nozomi¿me escuchas?_

El espíritu abrió los ojos al ecuchar ese nombre, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, décadas, siglos, ya ni sabía con exactitud.

-Esto me está dando miendo.

-Shhhh...

El triángulo jalaba levemente la mano de Kaede, deteniéndose en algunas letras. Haciendo que los más jóvenes contuvieran la respiración por unos cuantos segundos.

-A-q-u-ie-s-t-o-y---deletreaba Kagome con temor.

-¡Oh, Dios!--exclamó Sango abrazándose a Miroku.

-_Necesito tu ayuda, tú sabes como romper la maldición de InuYasha._

El triángulo se movió, escribiendo una frase con lentitud.

_-InuYasha, murió por su propia mano, él solo se maldijo--_leyó Kagome lentamente.

_-Pero ha de haber una forma, nuestra dinastía ha buscado una solución por siglos_--decía nuevamente Kaede.

_-Pues tendrá que seguir buscando--_murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa, ese espíritu era algo extraño, pero a la vez divertido.

_-Khe, esto es estúpido--_murmuró el chico, dejando caer su cabeza, recargándose por completo en el viejo muro.

El triángulo se movió con velocidad, haciendo que todos lo miraran con asombro lo que lentamente había deletreado.

-InuYasha...--murmuró Kagome leyendo lo antes escrito.

Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, haciendo un fuerte sonido en toda la habitación. Las cortinas se movían al compás con el viento, mientras que los árboles crujían a la par que las ventanas. Un grito se escucho en la habitación. Eso era demasiado extraño, busco con la mirada al espíritu, hasta encontrarlo parado frente a ellos, gruñendo con furia.

_-¡Aléjate de ellos, Nozomi!--_grito con ira--_¡A quién buscas es a mí!-._

Abrió los ojos con asombro, al ver como lentamente se formaba la silueta dde una anciana, mucho mayor que Kaede, su vestimenta era antigua y estaba desgastada. Tenía la mirada fija en el joven, al igual que él en ella. Los miro a ambos¿quién era ésta mujer?

-_Me alegra verte, InuYasha_

_-Khe, que bueno que esta de buen humor--_decía relajando sus músculos.

_-¡Hey! Veo que no has cambiado nada._

_-Ni usted, señora._

-Abuela¿quién es ella?-

-Bueno, pues...

-¿_Y tú eres, pequeña?-_

_-Ka...Kagome Higurashi._

_-Hmm, se nota el parentezco con mi nieta Kikyou_

La boca de algunos cayó de sorpresa. El espíritu simplemente se rio arrogante, era bueno encontrarse con rostros de su tiempo y época, a pesar de que ella era un espíritu que sí había encontrado el descanso.

-_Kagome ¿has leído el diario, ya?-_

-Sí y por eso...

_-Kaede¿cierto?--_decía la anciana acercándose e interrumpiendo a la joven.

-Sí

_-InuYasha¿podrías retirarte?-_

_-Pero si este tema me incumbe, es mi alma la que intentan salvar._

_-Fuera._

Con algunas maldiciones el chico se esfumo, dejando a todos solos con el espíritu de la primera dueña de la finca.

_-Bueno, ahora que se fue--_decía mirando a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que de verdad de había ido_--es necesario que le digan todo la verdad._

-¿Qué...?--decía Kagome anonadada.

_-Todo sobre Kikyou y su relación con Sesshoumaru, como le traicionó y el porqué de su enfermedad._

-Un minuto, lo de la enfermedad no venía en el diario, bueno, no venía el por que.

_-Ni en ningún otro escrito, sólo existían dos personas que sabían--_decía poninedo un semblante triste_--Mi nieta y su "amante"._

-¿Sesshoumaru?--preguntó Kagome, mirando al espectro.

-_Él acudió a mí, días después de la muerte de su hermano, diciéndome que ella había ingerido una hierva extraña de la alacena. Aún no sabe su razón, pero estaba seguro que lo había echo para suicidarse._

-Pero si en el diario dice...

_-Nena¿crees que ella hubiera puesto como se iba a suicidar en un diario que pasaría de generación en generación?, sin contar que habían personas que lo leían_

Agachó el rostro, poco a poco todo estaba quedando claro, lo único que le dolía era el hecho de que perdería al espíritu. Cerró los ojos, ella no era capaz de hacerlo, que se buscaran a otra, ella no le diría adiós a ese ser que quería tanto.

-Abuela, yo no, no puedo.

-¿Qué?--preguntó Kaede muy sorprendida.

-Yo...yo...

-_Te comprendo Kagome, sé lo que debes de estar pasando, y lo que en tu corazón habita._

Soltó una lágrima, apretando la tela de su falda con su puño.

-Pero, si ella no lo hace...--decía Miroku mirando a su amiga.

-_Existe otra forma, pero...-_decía cambiando de semblante_--Y es eliminar a los espíritus de un solo golpe._

-¿¡Qué cosa!?--exclamó Sango bastante sorprendida.

-¿Es posible eso?-

_-Sí, pero es necesario hacerlo en eclipse lunar, y de una persona que no posea la sangre de los Higurashi¿quién se ofrece?_

-Conmigo no cuenten--se adelantó Miroku.

-Yo tampoco haría algo así--dijo Sango algo enojada.

_-Entonces no hay otra opción._

-Espera, Nozomi, si alguien quisiera hacer el hechizo¿Cuales sería las palabras?-

Kagome miró a su abuela, sabía muy bien que ella no sería capaz de sacar a los espíritus de la finca, sin saber cual sería su destino¿entonces para qué demonios preguntaba? Algo estaba muy raro.

-_Eso tienen que averiguarlo ustedes._

Se desvaneció mucho más rápido que un espíritu normal, dejándolos nuevamente solos. Sango se dejo caer en la silla, respirando con un poco de dificultad. Estaba harta de fantasmas, hechizos y todo lo relacionado con la maldición, ahora sólo quería descansar. Miroku por su parte, tenía muchas nuevas dudas al igual que la anciana, la única que se mantenái serena era Kagome, que miraba por la ventana, distinguiendo la nítida silueta del fantasma, sentado en la banca frente a su habitación.

-Abuela, sé que te dije que lo haría, pero...

-Nena, sé lo que sientes, pero entiendo que es por su bien.

-¿Qué pasaría si la maldición lograra completarse?--preguntaba con duda, y a la vez temor.

-Bien lo sabes, su alma quedará maldita por todos los siglos, pero ahora no será pacísifco, sino todo lo contrario, será un espíritu peligroso para todos nosotros, inclusive podría llegar a matarnos.

Se levanto, caminando hacia la puerta, decidida a salir de ese cuarto. Su corazón estaba dividido, o podía ser egoísta y tenerlo para ella el tiempo que quisiera, aún sabiendo de las consecuencias. O lo dejaba en libertad y ella se quedaría sola pero a la vez feliz de verlo libre y descansando en paz.

-Oh InuYasha...--suspiro deteniéndose en la banca, y sentándose junto al espíritu.

-¿_Y cómo estuvo la plática con la señora Nozomi?-_

_-_No muy agradable...

_-Entiendo._

Un viento frío se sintió, la chica se abrazó a ella misma, brindándose calor corporal, mientras que al chico, el viento simplemente lo atravesaba. Por dentro lo carcomían las ansiasa de abrazar a tan indefensa criatura, pero por su estado le era imposible, así que sólo podía verla allí.

-¿_Y si entras? Te puedes enfermar._

-Pero...--comenzaba a decir, antes de ser interrumpida.

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?--_atinó a decir, adivinando lo que la joven estaba a punto de decir.

-Sí, gracias.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo, entrando en el pequeño pasillo y tomando camino hacia la habitación de la joven mujer, a pesar de que se encontraba muy cerca del jardín. Desde un vitral, de la sala de estar, un par de sombras los observaban. Uno poseía un cuerpo en el cual habitar, mientras que la otra escencia, era sólo eso.

-¿Qué haremos, Nozomi?-

_-Ella no accederá, necesitamos un plan B._

-¿Alguna idea?-

_-Hay que buscar a alguien que tenga el poder o deseo suficiente para realizar con éxito el contra hechizo._

Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon ante la confesión, y autománticamente miró a tu antepasada, que mantenía un semblante bastante tranquilo. No le gustaba nada eso, si lo hacía, se estaba ganando el rencor de su nieta de por vida. Pero si no lo hacía, el alma de aquel chico se quedaría por siempre, y podría ser peligroso para todos.

-¿Estás segura?-

_-Completamente._

Cerró los ojos, analizando bien los pro y los contra, antes de abrirlos y mirar a su nieta despidiéndose del espíritu en la puerta de su habitación. Ojalá existiera otra solución. Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando los puños con frustación y inhalo profundamente, antes de contestar lo que el espíritu esperaba.

-Esta bien, buscaré a alguien para que haga en contra hechizo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará...**_

**¿Preguntas, preguntas? Sí, de seguro sí. Pero es así como debía de quedar. Espero comentarios ¿eh? ;3 me despido de momento, estoy algo ocupada ensayando otra loca coreografía de mi maestra de danza, jeje, creo que la loca soy yo U.U **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**...Kagome-kaoru...serena tsukino chiba...Sesshiry...**

**...Izayoi-san****...inu-kag-kat...**

**¡Gracias, de nuevo!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((((((REVIEWS)))))))))**


	9. Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Hola a todos, el fic está ya casi llegando a su final, y muchos se iran dando cuenta. Agradezco a todos por haber hecho de este fic uno de los favoritos de muchos. Lo único que quisiera, es que el fic lograra llegar a las cien reviews antes de finalizar. Bueno, sería magnífico. Les dejo el capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**-**

**-**

**Fantasma de amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra del protagonista ;3 **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 08: Calma antes de la Tormenta**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Orquídiario.**_

Un triste sollozo resonaba en las paredes de plástico del invernadero, seguido del crujido del antiguo roble que se encontraba a espaldas de este. Una sombra se pudo observar fuera del lugar, llamando la atención del pequeño que sollozaba dentro. Su instinto le indicaba que desapareciera, pero otra parte de él le decía que permaneciera donde se encontraba. Pudo ver como la sombra se acercaba a la puerta, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y espero.

-¿Quién está aquí?-

Esa voz le era familiar, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojitos, encontrándose con uno de los trabajadores de la finca. Exhaló relajado, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico con todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

-¿Te sucede algo, pequeño?—preguntó el anciano acercándose

Sus ojos se abrieron y volteo hacia el anciano, que ya se encontraba a menos de tres metros de él¿Cómo era posible? Si según él, los únicos que podían verlos eran los descendientes Higurashi, pero este hombre no era parte de la dinastía, pero tenía un no sé que, que le parecía muy familiar.

-¿Puede verme?-

-Claro que puedo, tan claro como el agua.

Levantó una de sus cejas, era totalmente ilógico, se puso de pie y se acerco a paso lento hacia el anciano, que se mantenía firme en el lugar done se encontraba.

-Su rostro me es familiar¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?-

-Shippou Rideback…

-Que extraño, yo me apellido así.

La boca de niño se abrió, acaso ese hombre era familiar suyo. Lo miro más detenidamente, antes de encontrar ese parecido que tenía con él.Dios, como no se había dado cuenta antes. Una medalla de planta, en su cuello, con la letra "R" tallada en el centro, el símbolo familiar.

-Oh, Dios…

-¿Eres algo mío, pequeño?-

-En realidad, no lo sé.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Buenas noches, _princesita…_

-InuYasha…--respondió amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué? Lo digo de buena manera.

Levantó su ceja en duda, y suspiró. Se había vuelto mucho más accesible y no podía negar que mucho más cariñoso con ella. Se sonrojo ante tal pensamiento, antes de que, por muy extraño que a ella le parezca, su mente comenzó a trabajar hasta tocar un punto un poco incómodo.

Él y ella, solos, en su cuarto, ella en pijama de short corto con una blusa de tirantes muy finos y con un escote de encaje, mientras que él, sentado en una silla, recargado un poco en la pared, con sus brazos atrás de su nuca y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados dejando ver parte de su musculoso tórax.

-¡Dios mío!—exclamó muy roja.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, eh?-

-Yo, yo…-intentaba decir, pero su mirada no se quedaba fija en el rostro del espíritu, sino que descendía por su musculoso torso. No entendía muy bien por qué a pesar de ser un espíritu, se podían apreciar sus músculos con mucha claridad, y en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba.

-Maldita sea…--murmuro coibida.

-¿Kagome?-

Su voz, algo gruesa pero cariñosa, sensual y atrayente. Y mucho más al ser pronunciada por esa tentadora boca. Inocentemente se relamió los labios, llamando la atención del espectro, que al notar su mirada clavada en él, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué tanto ves, pervertida?—preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa y con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojo furiosamente, la habían cachado in fragantti, agacho su cabeza rápidamente, y resoplaba un poco, echándose aire a su pecho, intentando que ese calor que le recorría se calmara. Levantó un poco el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con esa dorada mirada, clava en ella y con una sonrisa muy… ¿Sexy?-

-Podrías dejar de verme así—dijo levemente incómoda.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó inocentemente, recargándose más en la silla y moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, intentando hacer tronar los huesos del cuello. Y todo esto provocó que los músculos de los hombros y tórax se marcaran mucho más.

-_"Maldición, ese chico me está volviendo loca…"-_

-Deja de verme—dijo algo enojada.

-Yo no te estoy viendo a ti, TÚ me estas viendo a mí

-Mentira—respondió a su favor.

-Mentirosa—dijo él en su contra.

Y así comenzó una de sus ya muy comunes peleas.

-Eres exasperante

-Y tú una pervertida

Golpe al hígado, le dio donde más le dolía. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras curveaba sus labios y gruñir ante el comentario, tomo aire antes de preparar la frase que diría.

-Si yo soy pervertida, tú eres un provocador.

-Si yo soy un provocador, tú eres alguien con la mente muy abierta.

Maldición, estaba perdiendo, él ni siquiera pensaba las frases, no se tardaba nada en contestar, salían por si solas y eso le molestaba bastante. Lo miro con enojo, antes de decir su último insulto. Sonrió, con este ganaría.

-Si yo soy todo lo que dices, entonces tú eres demasiado atractivo y sensual.

Silencio sepulcral en la habitación. La boca del chico estaba abierta a más no poder y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. En sus fantasmagóricas mejillas se notaba una tonalidad rojiza; mientras que su contrincante sonreía triunfal, se arriesgó, todo o nada, y salió victoriosa. ¡Oh, como le gustaba ganar!

-Gracias por el cumplido, "_Mi preciosa princesa sexy" —_respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y de victoria.

Ahora era ella la que estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que contestara todo lo que le había dicho, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Y la espada ya estaba apuntando a la yugular.

-Eh, bueno, es hora de dormir.

-Admite que perdiste ¡Ja! Soy el Rey—decía con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Pues pronto serás destronado—murmuró mientras se recostaba.

-Eso lo quiero ver—dijo antes de desaparecer.

Como odiaba que los fantasmas pudieran escuchar todo en un rango de kilómetros a la redonda, pero que se fuera preparando, pues su venganza estaba próxima. O sí, ese fantasmita no sabía con quien se había metido.

_**:-:-:-:**_

La mesa estaba llena de papeles sobre la villa, nombres, direcciones entre otras cosas. La anciana mujer revisaba cada una con velocidad, analizando bien cada cosa que decía. Un viento frío se sintió en la habitación, haciendo que algunos papeles salieran volando. Automáticamente la anciana los intentó tomar, y esconder algunos, pues sabía perfectamente quien había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios haces Kaede?-

-Nada, sólo reviso unas cosas.

-¿Kioky Sabuza?—dijo leyendo el encabezado de uno de los papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa.--¿Para que demonios quieres todo esto?-

-Eh, pues, es que mucha gente ha dejado la villa y estoy viendo quienes se han ido.

-Khe, como tú digas, es mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya son más de las doce, y si más lo recuerdo los ancianos deben de descansar más tiempo.

-Has recordado bien—dijo dejando todo en la mesa y saliendo de la habitación.

-No toques nada—advirtió la anciana.

-Como si pudiera—respondió con ironía y enojo.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Lo primero que escuchó fue el canto de las aves, se movió inquieta en las sábanas, intentando hacer callar a esos indefensos pajaritos que cantaban alegres en su ventana. Gruñó molesta, mientras se levantaba lentamente, tallándose el ojo derecho. Veía bastante borroso y no podía enfocar bien las cosas. Escucho como algo se movía cerca de la puerta y miro hacia donde había escuchado el sonido.

-Khe, buenos días, perdedora.

Que bella forma de despertar, con insultos de un fantasma. Tomó su almohada y la lanzó contra él, olvidando por completo que lo atravesaría y que, bueno, golpearía la cara de Miroku que recién había abierto la puerta.

-Veo que ya te has levantado, y por lo que acabo de sentir, de mal humor—se quejaba sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Perdón, pero no era a ti, sino a ese idiota!—grito señalando a la pared.

-¿Eh?-

-InuYasha—dijo para que entendiera de quien hablaba.

-¡Oh! Por lo que veo se me adelantó, te dejo sola con el señorito que molesta todas las mañanas y sale ileso.

La puerta se cerró, dejándolos solos. El chico simplemente se limitó a sonreír, mientras que ella lanzaba miradas fulminantes contra él. Eso que había dicho Miroku era cierto, le podían pasar mil y un cosas, y él siempre salía ileso.

-Ves por que siempre gano.

-Je, eso está a punto de cambiar.

-No te creo, _preciosa._

-Pues tendrá que comenzar a creer, joven Taisho—dijo de una forma que ella nunca usaba, y menos con él. La palabra "sensual" nunca había estado en su vocabulario y menos hablar así, pero podían existir las excepciones.

-Pues veamos, que tanto puede hacer, señorita Higurashil—respondió suguiendole el juego.

-Oh, me está retando—decía saliendo de la cama, dejando ver cuan atrevida era su pijama. Automáticamente el chico se sonrojo y tragó con dificultad un poco de saliva.

-Khe, pues, pongamos a prueba todo lo que puede hacer.

-Con gusto—dijo acercándose.

Si no estuviera muerto, se hubiera vuelto a morir por un ataque al corazón, estaba a escasos centímetros de él, con muy poca ropa. Estaba nervioso y a la vez furioso por no poder tocar nada de lo que tenía enfrente y en bandeja de plata.

-Aún duda de lo que puedo hacer, joven Taisho.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo.

-De acuerdo, tendré que ponerme "Ruda"—dijo antes de intentar rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, aún estando conciente de que no atraparía nada en ellos, pero si quería ganar, aunque sea por esta vez, debía de hacerlo.

Oh, este juego le estaba gustando. Ella allí, con poca ropa, dizque abrazándolo, y desde ese punto, tenía una perfecta vista de…

-¡Largo si no quieres que use la Ouija!—grito haciendo que el espítu desapareciera por escasos segundos, sólo para aparecer nuevamente muy molesto y en el piso.

-¡Eres una…!-

-Ja, ahora quien venció a quien.

-¡Kagome, ya báñate y cámbiate que tenemos que ir a la Villa!—gritaba su abuela detrás de la puerta.

-Ya oíste, vete.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que yo lo digo.

-Y si no quiero obedecerte.

Maldición, se estaba vengando y de la peor forma. Gruñó para si misma, mientras se deba la vuelta y sacaba discretamente su ropa interior, y una toalla y allí la envolvía.

-Bien, quédate ahí, pero si intentas algo, te juro que te lanzare un embrujo o algo.

-¿Y de donde lo vas a sacar, _querida?—_preguntó retándola nuevamente.

-Del cofre familiar—respondió seriamente.

De acuerdo, sería un fantasma bueno. Khe, ni él mismo se creía eso. Pero debía de mantener la compostura, los años lo habían afectado pero no era para tanto. Suspiro mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar a la silla cerca de la pared y cerrar lo ojos. Escuchaba como el agua golpeaba el piso.

-Niña tonta, si sigue así sí logrará vencerme, y con una de las mejores armas—decía con la voz un poco quebrada—Uno de los pecados que aún siendo fantasma no se puede dejar en el cuerpo material—decía dolido—Maldita sea la estúpida tentación.

_**:-:-:-:**_

El agua corría libremente por su cuerpo, demonios, como odiaba el sólo pensar que aquel chico estaba afuera, esperándola. Era algo tan frustrante. Cerró los ojos, cuando el shampoo descendió por su rostro. Suspiro, no deseaba salir, y mucho menos en ropa interior, lo único que le tranquilizaba, era que había metido su ropa.

No, esperen ¡Su ropa! Abrió los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que algo de jabón entrara en sus ojos y le provocara un dolor terrible. ¡Demonios, sólo había metido la ropa interior! Se maldijo mientras cerraba la llave del agua, se quito el exceso de agua con una pequeña tela, se puso su ropa interior y se envolvió en la toalla.

Ahora, la prueba de fuego…

Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta, se asomo, y pudo distinguir la nítida silueta del espectro en la silla. Tragó con dificultad mientras salía lo más calladamente posible, acercándose al ropero para sacar un vestido o algo que fuera rápido de tomar. Abrió lentamente la puerta del ropero, y sujeto uno de los vestidos. Jaló del vestido, haciendo que el gancho golpeara la pared. Cerró los ojos vencida, ya sabía lo que vendría.

Escucho un ruido extraño, abrió los ojos para ver que era y¡Oh bello espectáculo que tenía enfrente! La chica, cerca del ropero, sólo envuelta en una toalla, con los cabellos mojados y el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo y no digamos de sus piernas, pues la toalla le llegaba un poco más arriba de media pierna.

-¿Kagome…?

Por algo le había dicho que se fuera de allí. Maldijo mentalmente mientras lvolteaba a verle. Su mirada clavada en ella, algo sonrosado. Gruñó. Era hora de pasar al plan B.

-¡Te dije que te fueras, maldito pervertido!—gritó levantando su mano, olvidando que con ella sostenía la toalla que tenía envuelta en su cuerpo.

-Oh no…--fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a la chica, en ropa interior, frente a él y su rostro cambiando de colores hasta llegar al rojo de la vergüenza e ira.

-¡Largo!-

Dicho y hecho, desapareció sin dejar rastro y llevándose un lindo recuerdo mental de ese lindo conjunto color violeta. Khe, era su imaginación o habían rolado los papeles. Él ahora era el pervertido y ella la provocadora. Mala jugarreta en su contra.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Caminaba de un lado a otro, echando diablos, ya con un vestido puesto y con el pelo suelto, aún húmedo. Estaba descalza, sintiendo la fría cantera del piso, intentando relajarse. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta, ventana y silla¿El porqué? Solamente por que esos eran los lugares donde el espíritu acostumbraba estar.

-Creo que al fin me entendió.

Se acercó al borde la cama y se puso sus sandalias, para salir y dirigirse al comedor, donde sus amigos y familiares le esperaban para el desayuno.

-Llegaste algo tarde.

-No fue mi culpa, alguien me estaba molestando.

Un "Khe" se pudo escuchar gracias al sonoro eco de la habitación. Casi todos soltaron una traviesa risa, sólo la chica se mantuvo callada, enojada y buscando al espíritu para darle una represalia por, por, por cualquier motivo. Lo único que quería era que pagara por haberla visto, por segunda vez, en ropa interior.

-Bueno, agradezcamos por los sagrados alimentos—decía Kaede juntando sus manos, seguida de todos los demás.

-Amén.

El desayuno inició, todos estaban en silencio, pues a pesar de todo, se podía sentir el aura, extrañamente maligna, de Kagome, que no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones.

-Nena, deberías terminar de comer, y luego puedes ir de busca de InuYasha.

-Sí, comeré. Pero primero tengo que encontrar a ese…

-Kagome, hazle caso a tu abuela y termina de comer.

-Jaja, todos están en tu contra, vas perdiendo _princesita._

-¡Suficiente, yo lo mato!-gritó poniéndose de pie, y golpeando la mesa con ira.

-Y se puede saber¿Cómo lo harás?-

Era un fastidio y ella ya estaba más que harta. Salió del comedor, dejando medio plato de comida, y todo su jugo y leche. Su familia se miró entre sí, para luego mirar hacia donde la chica había ido.

-Esos dos parecen niños chiquitos.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¡Aparece de una maldita vez para que arreglemos esto como adultos!-

-Khe, aquí sólo hay un adulto y una niña mimada.

-InuYasha…--dijo amenazadoramente.

Cuando iba a contestar, un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el invernadero. El primero en ir a ver fue InuYasha, pues él bien sabía a quien pertenecían esos terrenos, y por muy extraño que parezca, se preocupaba bastante por el bienestar del pequeño espectro.

-InuYasha¿Qué pasa?—preguntaba mientras subía corriendo el sendero.

-Shippou, algo pasó en el invernadero.

Entraron al lugar, encontrando todas las plantas en el suelo, el techo de plástico echo añicos, los grifos de agua doblados haciendo que el agua saliera a presión. La chica se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras que el espectro se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se sentía una débil presencia.

-¿Shippou?-

-InuYasha, debes de cuidarte…

Se acercó más, encontrando al niño en una esquina, sollozando, sujetando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Se hincó para quedar a su altura, estaba muy perturbado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo ha matado.

-¿Eh?-

-¡InuYasha!—gritó la chica con el rostro algo pálido y unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se levanto y con la mirada la busco. Estaba en el siguiente invernadero. Se acerco lentamente, y con algo de miedo miro el cadáver del anciano jardinero, tirado en el piso, con una herida bastante profunda en el cráneo y con la cabeza algo fuera de lugar. Había sido golpeado y estrangulado.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de cometer tal atrocidad?-

-Un demente…--respondió intentando abrazarla, pero lo único que podía hacer era intentar mantener su brazo a la altura correcta, para que pudiera imaginarse abrazarla.

-Hay que sacar al pequeño de aquí.

-Sí—respondió dándose la vuelta y mirando por última vez el cadáver.

Un asesino rondaba por la finca, no entendía el por que de tal acto. Escuchó como la chica intentaba sacar al pequeño fantasma, iba a darse la vuelta, pero vio algo colgando del cuello del cadáver. Se acercó para mirar más de cerca, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-"R"…Rideback—fue lo único que dijo, antes de mirar al pequeño—Shippou.

Ese hombre era familiar del pequeño, un lejano familiar, pero al parecer el homicida lo había intuido o lo sabía y por eso había cometido el crimen. Frunció el ceño, no entendía nada. Habían asesinado a uno de los descendientes de la dinastía Rideback, pero¿Por qué? Y ¿Con qué propósito?

Se levanto y miro a la chica, algo no estaba bien, y ahora más que nunca, debía de protegerla a ella y a su familia. Haría lo que fuera, no le importaría que el tiempo de su estancia en este mundo se agotara, lo único que ahora imporaba era el bienestar de esa dinastía Higurashi y sobretodo la vida de Kagome.

-La protegeré, no volveré a perder a un ser amado, lo juro.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará… **_

**Y lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Preguntas? Sí, inclusive yo tengo preguntas, y eso que yo soy la autora. Bueno, dejaré los agradecimientos a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior.**

**MakikoLime...KagomeKaoru...Erazal**

**inu-kag-kat...MICH-SAMA...lorena**

**MarEliBen...Izayoi-san**

**¡¡¡Gracias!!!**

**-**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	10. Incógnito Enemigo

**Hola a todos, hay Kami, si que me mate haciendo esta conti. Que espero que sea de su agrado. Esta ha sido una de mis semanas más ocupadas, así que por lo tanto, me he esforzado bastante en cada una delas continuaciones de los distintos fics. Este, sobretodo, tiene que estar perfecto, ni un sólo error. Perfeccionista hasta el fic.**

**Ahora, he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que me despido momentáneamente, nos vemos abajo.**

**-**

**-**

**Fantasma de amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro en contra del protagonista ;3 **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Cáp. 09: Incógnito Enemigo**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Villa.**_

Por primera vez en varios meses, una tormenta eléctrica azotaba la villa. Todos los habitantes se encontraban resguardados en sus respectivas casas. Los animales en los establos. Y los vehículos en los garajes o en callejones protegidos. Las calles estaban completamente vacías. En la finca, toda la familia estaba en la sala de estar, acompañados sin saber, del espíritu principal de la Finca.

-Es extraño tener una tormenta así en ésta época—decía Sango sentándose en el sofá con una taza de café caliente.

-Sí, es cierto.

Un ventarrón golpeó las ventanas, haciendo temblar los cristales. Algunas varas y hojas se estrellaban contra los vidrios, haciendo un sonido muy agudo, que molestaba a los habitantes, tanto humanos como fantasmales.

-Creo que lo mejor, sería que cada quién se fuera a sus respectivas habitaciones, la tormenta está ya muy fuerte.

-Bien, entonces, buenas noches a todos—dijo Kagome levantándose y saliendo por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Caminó por el solitario pasillo, las luces se prendían y apagaban, hasta que por fin la oscuridad venció, quedándose a oscuras. Maldijo mentalmente, mientras se guiaba sólo por el tacto. Sintió algo frío tras ella y cerró los ojos. Tomó un pequeño candelabro de mano, y rápidamente intentó golpear lo que atrás de ella se encontraba.

-Khe, si hubiera sido alguien de tu familia, le hubieras roto la nariz—decía el chico recuperando su forma—O lo hubieras matado.

-InuYasha…--dijo algo enojada.

-¿Qué? Sólo vine para cerciorarme que no te vayas a tropezar y terminar con la pierna enyesada.

-Oh, gracias…--dijo dejando el candelabro en su lugar.

-Ahora, camina todo derecho, ya casi llegas a tu puerta.

-Lo sé, conozco muy bien el pasillo, gracias.

-Entonces, nos veremos dentro del cuarto.

-¿Qué? No, espera.

Demasiado tarde, el espíritu había desaparecido. Miró al frente, en realidad, no distinguía nada, sólo oscuridad. Volvió a guiarse por el tacto, siguiendo la pared, muebles y desniveles. Hasta que encontró su puerta. Buscó la perilla y la giró, esperando encontrar al espíritu dentro. Pero no.

-¿InuYasha?-

-¿Qué?-

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Por más oscuro que esté su cuarto, podía distinguir a la perfección a los espíritus, pero entonces, por que a él no lo podía ver. Entró en el cuarto, buscando alguna de las velas que siempre tenía a la mano. Al encontrarla, caminó hasta su buró de cama, sacando una caja de fósforos. Con cuidado encendió uno y prendió la vela. Ahora que el cuarto estaba lo suficientemente iluminado, podría buscar al chico.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En tu cama, tonta.

Miró hacia donde él le indicó, encontrándolo sentado en el borde, algo lejos de ella. Con la cabeza algo agachada, mirando el piso.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada, sólo que te tardaste bastante en llegar.

-Je, déjame recordarte que YO no puedo mirar a través de la oscuridad como TÚ lo haces.

-Sí, como no.

-Ah, bueno, mejor me meto a la cama—decía dejando la vela sobre el buró—Hazte a un lado.

El espíritu se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su típico rincón. La miró tomar varias cosas del cajón y meterse al baño, seguramente se iba a cambiar. Perfecto, se iba a repetir el incidente de la mañana. Bien por ella, mal por él.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica vestida con un conjunto de pantalón y blusa rosa. Khe, esa chica era mala, muy mala. Por su parte, ella estaba bastante feliz, no más peleas por que la haya visto en una pijama tan "abierta". Aunque, sinceramente, iba a extrañar un poco su cara. Je, debes en cuando iba a volver a usar esa pijama.

-Buenas noches, InuYasha—decía metiéndose en la cama y cubriéndose con algunas cobijas.

-Duerme bien, Kagome.

Sopló con un poco de fuerza, apagando la vela. Quedando la habitación en total oscuridad. Sólo un repentino resplandor, causado por los rayos, entraba de vez en cuando, llamando la atención del espíritu.

-Odio las tormentas.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala. Mirando el reloj de péndulo que en la pared colgaba. Eran poco después de las once, sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse y fue entonces, cuando la campana de la entrada principal sonó, haciéndole parar de inmediato, tomar una sombrilla y salir.

Atravesó en jardín de enfrente, deteniéndose en la entrada. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de abrir una pequeña rendija, para ver si estaba en lo correcto. Cerró la rendija y abrió la puerta, mostrando una alta figura vestida de negro.

-Me alegra que pudiera venir.

-Te debía una Kaede, así que es hora de pagártela.

-Gracias, pasa—decía haciéndose a un lado.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré en la villa, una buena mujer me ha hospedado a pesar de la tormenta.

-Oh, bueno¿Cuándo vendrás para…?-

-Mañana—dijo interrumpiéndola—Descansa Kaede, buenas noches.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó cuesta abajo, perdiéndose entre las gotas de lluvia y la niebla. La anciana miró a la nada, rogando a todos los dioses que todo salga bien. Cerró con lentitud la puerta, y entró a la finca, para descansar con tranquilidad, pues estaba conciente de que el día siguiente sería muy pesado.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Observó como la anciana pasaba por el pasillo, se veía bastante cansada. Gruñó guturalmente mientras regresaba a su habitual silla en el rincón de la habitación. Se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, pensando bien. Estaba actuando raro, y alguien había visitado al casa, a pesar de la tormenta y las altas horas de la noche. Lo más extraño, es que Kaede lo había estado esperando.

-¿Qué traes entre manos, Kaede?-

_**:-:-:-:**_

¡Oh, qué bien había dormido! Extrañamente, dormía mucho mejor cuando eran días tormentosos. Se levantó, con una gran sonrisa. Lo primero que haría es saludar al espíritu de buena manera, sin ninguna pelea ni nada por le estilo. Sip, este sería su día.

-¡Buenos días, InuYasha!-

No hubo respuesta, ni ese viento frío que indicaba que el chico estaba en la habitación. Confundida, mira a su alrededor, pero nada. Por primera vez, él no está para molestarla como todas las mañanas. Suspira resignada, saliendo de entre las cobijas, poniéndose unas pantuflas y asomarse por la puerta.

-No hay rastro—decía mirando para ambos lados—Hoy que lo quiero saludar de buena manera, desaparece del mapa.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Todo estaba fuera de lugar. Los espíritus estaban bastante nerviosos e inquietos. El viento parecía traer malas noticias y las nubes de tormenta no se habían alejado lo suficiente. Iba a llover nuevamente. Su miraba fue a más, viendo con detenimiento la Villa, había algo, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero hacía que su sexto sentido se alertara.

-Tengo que averiguar que demonios está pasando.

-¿InuYasha?—pregunto una voz infantil tras él.

-Shippou¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, gracias—decía sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos--¿Cómo está Kagome?-

-Igual de insoportable¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que el ambiente está algo tenso, además de que se siente algo extraño en el aire.

-Lo sé, por eso vine.

-Deberías cuidarla un poco más—decía el niño mirando hacia la finca.

-Estoy conciente de ello.

-Entonces, deberías volver—decía sonriendo—Sin contar que, te está buscando.

-Bien, nos veremos después.

-Cuídate, InuYasha—decía viendo desaparecer al chico por el sendero—Y cuida a Kagome.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Estaba lista, cambiada, con un dulce aroma a perfume y no había nadie que se diera cuenta de ello. Infló sus mejillas mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo. Esperaba escuchar por lo menos un susurro sepulcral o ese frío que le indicaba que no estaba sola, pero nada.

-Huy InuYasha…

-¿Qué?-

Cerró los ojos, cuando no le quería, aparecía. Se detuvo y lentamente se fue dando al vuelta, encontrándose con la transparente figura fantasmal. Sonrió, intentando despejar cualquier extraño pensamiento vengativo.

-Buenos días, Inu.

…

-¿Eh?-

Como detestaba que le dijeran así. Pero cuando lo decía ella, le parecía entre un gesto tierno y vergonzoso. Sólo dos personas en éste mundo mortal y fantasmal le habían dicho así: Su madre Y Kikyou, y ambas estaban del otro lado. La volteo y sonrió de una extraña manera.

-Anda, vamos _princesita—_decía caminando antes que ella—Desayuna y vamos a dar una vuelta por el campo.

-De acuerdo, Inu—decía sonriendo.

Ugh, esto iba a volverse muy bochornoso para él.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Buenos días a todos.

-Veo que te levantaste de muy buen humor.

-Sip—decía sentándose--¿Y mi abuela?-

-Sigue dormida, ayer se acostó tarde.

-Oh…

Sirvieron el desayuno, unos huevos revueltos con salchicha, acompañados con ensalada de lechuga. Un jugo de toronja con fresas y un poco de pan. Como ya era costumbre en la familia, hubo mucho silencio, hasta que al más inocente de todos, se le ocurrió hablar.

-¿Es cierto que el Sr. Rideback falleció en el invernadero?—pregunto Souta partiendo un pedazo de pan.

Todos se pusieron tensos, eso debía de permanecer en secreto. El cadáver había sido sacado con la mayor discreción posible, y sus familiares fueron avisados al instante. El funeral se efectuaría hoy, a las afueras de la villa. ¿Cómo demonios lo supo?

-¿Cómo supiste, Souta?—preguntó Sango mirando al niño jugar con los cubiertos.

-El niño que estaba cerca del invernadero me lo dijo, estaba muy triste.

Ahí fue donde toda su atención se centró en su hermano. Sólo había otro niño además de él. Y era Shippou. Iba a preguntar, cuando todos los demás de le adelantaron, intentando ocultar el verdadero significado de ese pequeño.

-Debió ser un familiar del Señor Rideback.

-Tal vez…

-Bueno, yo ya terminé, nos veremos a la hora de la comida—decía Kagome levantándose con gran velocidad.

-¿A dónde vas, nena?—decía la anciana desde la entrada del comedor.

-A galopar, nos vemos—dijo saliendo como loca, sin siquiera saludar como normalmente hacía. La verdad, sólo contestó por contestar.

-Tiene prisa—decía Miroku tomando un poco de jugo.

-Y mucha—añadió Sango terminando de partir una hoja de lechuga.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¡InuYasha!—gritaba corriendo cuesta arriba-¡InuYasha Taisho, aparece en este mismo instante!-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-

-¡Ven, rápido, muévete!—gritaba sin detenerse, corriendo entre los altos pastizales.

-Kagome—decía siguiéndola con mucha facilidad--¿Qué demonios te sucede?-

-Creo que mi hermano también puede ver a los fantasmas—decía sin siquiera mirara al chico.

-¿Y eso te parece extraño?-

-¿Eh?—dijo deteniéndose por completo--¿Cómo has dicho?-

-Era de esperarse, todos los de la finca nos pueden ver, ya sería demasiado que el pequeño no pudiera—decía bastante tranquilo—Además, han pasado tantas cosas extrañas, era obvio que buscara la lógica.

-Oh…

-Khe, aún tienes mucho que aprender.

Levantó una ceja, y ella creía que sería un día tranquilo y sin peleas.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Estaban frente a las caballerizas, a pesar de la distancia y del viento, podían escuchar con gran claridad los relinchidos de los caballos. Entraron con cuidado, calmando a alguno de los asustados animales. Sacaron nada más uno, pues no tenía caso que el espíritu ocupada uno.

-Bueno, vayamos.

-Las nubes se están acercando¿no será peligroso salir si se llega a soltar una tormenta?

-Volveremos en cuanto la primera gota caiga, lo juro.

-Bien, entonces, vamonos.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Kaede, tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Sucede algo, Miroku?-

-Anoche, hablaste con alguien¿Se puede saber quien era?-

-Sólo un amigo que acababa de llegar a visitarnos.

-¿Y un amigo viene pasadas las once de la noche?—preguntó no muy convencido.

-Miroku, no estés exagerando, ha viajado desde Suiza sólo para venir a vernos—decía algo enojada—Además, quería avisar que había llegado con bien, yo misma de lo pedí.

-Pero…

-Él dijo que en el momento en el cual llegará aquí, vendría.

-Entiendo—decía resignado, esa anciana no sacaría la sopa tan rápido.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se metió en el cuarto de cocina, dejando a la anciana nuevamente sola con su libro. Quien, al estar completamente sola, se recargó aún más en el sofá, Dios, en ésta casa todo mundo se daba cuanta de todo. Malditos fantasmas soplones.

_**:-:-:-:**_

El caballo iba a trote lento, haciendo que su jinete disfrute del bello paisaje que a su alrededor se desarrollaba. Las flores pintaban el bello lienzo verde del pasto, los árboles estaban en su mejor época, haciendo que sus pequeños retoños que días antes se encontraban cerrados, ahora florecieran en todo su esplendor. Las aves revoloteaban sobre ellos, adornando el campo con su esplendoroso canto. Estaba maravillada.

-Oh, es hermoso…

-Sí, hacía mucho que no se veían tan bello.

-InuYasha…

-¿Qué pasa, Kagome?-

-¿Desde cuando no vienes a este lugar?-

-Yo, pues…--decía haciendo memoria—Desde que Kikyou falleció—respondió tristemente.

-Oh, perdón…--decía notablemente arrepentida.

-No, tranquila—añadió intentando que la chica no se sintiera mal por su pregunta.

Una nube se cruzó en el camino de los rayos del Sol, haciendo que el campo se volviera levemente oscuro. Miraron al cielo, mientras una brisa fría se sentía en el ambiente.

-Creo que va a llover.

-Sí, regresemos.

Jaló un poco al caballo, obligándolo a dar la vuelta, ya volverían otro día, cuando le clima esté de su parte. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, obligando al caballo a galopar con velocidad. La finca estaba ya muy cerca, así que no habría ningún problema.

-Ya casi llegamos.

Entraron a las caballerizas, bajando un poco la velocidad pues las pezuñas del animal estaban bastante húmedas y el piso del lugar era cemento. Con cuidado lo dejaron en su establo, y se encaminaron hacia la finca. Aunque, no había con que cubrirse así que…

-¡Corre!-

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¿Bueno? Se encuentra el señor Akuma?-

-No se encuentra¿desea dejar un mensaje?-

-Sólo dígale que su amiga Kaede le ha llamaso y que se comunique conmigo lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo.

-Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono, estaba algo angustiada por la aparente desaparición de su amigo. Según ella, él no conocía absolutamente nada de la finca. Se puso de pie y camina hacia uno de los ventanales, viendo como la tormenta nuevamente se había desatado. Y entonces, fue cuando recordó algo de suma importancia.

-_Iré a Galopar, vuelto luego…_

-¡Kagome!—gritó asustada.

-¿Qué?-

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a su nieta empapada, con su ropa pegada a su cuerpo y temblando un poco. Apretó sus puños, antes de empezar con la reprimienda en contra de la chica.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-Tranquila abuela, volvimos antes de que la tormenta se soltara.

-¡De todas maneras, tenme algo de consideración!—exigió enojada--¡Ve a tu cuarto, te bañas y te pones ropa seca, ahora!-

-Bien, ya voy—decía algo resignada.

Era frustrante, debería de pensar un poco en ella. ¿Qué no sabía que tan peligros era estar galopando y más en un día lluvioso¡Podría haberle caído un rayo! No la querría a ella como nuevo inquilino fantasmagórico en la finca. Eso si que no.

-Señora Kaede, al buscan.

-¿Eh?-

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Mi abuela exagera demasiado.

-Khe, ya tranquila y has lo que te dice.

-¡Frustrante!—gritó antes de encerrarse en el baño.

-La frustrante es ella—susurro.

-¿¡Qué demonios dijiste!?-

-Nada—respondió rápidamente. Odiaba su sensible oído.

Escuchaba las gotas caer, cerro los ojos, relajándose con el sonido. A lo lejos, escuchaba las voces de las personas, vivas, que habitaban en la finca. A la mayoría las conocía, excepto una. Abrió los ojos¿qué demonios?

-InuYasha ¿sucede algo?-

Miró a la chica, se baño y cambió extremadamente rápido para su gusto o él se había quedado medio perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No, hay alguien en la finca.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Me alegra tanto verte.

-Igualmente Kaede, desde que estabamos en la preparatoria—decía el hombre haciendo memoria—Qué tiempos aquellos.

-Hmp, no te olvides del día de mi boda, allí estuviste.

-¡Oh! Cierto, te veías muy hermosa en ese vestido.

-Tú ayudaste a confeccionarlo.

-Fue lo mínimo que podía hacer por una amiga así.

Se sonrieron. Un amena escena. Amigos reencontrados después de muchos años. Siempre unidos, protegiéndose de todos. Sin temores a las cosas desconocidas y mucho menos a los sobrenatural. El equipo perfecto.Lo único que había cambiado con el paso de los año era, bueno…

-Abuela ¿Él quien es?—preguntó Kagome parada en el umbral, vestida con un vestido de dormir rosa pálido. Cubriéndose un poco con un pequeño suéter blanco.

-Kagome…

-_Ese me da mala espina_—decía InuYasha al lado de la chica.

-¿Ella es la pequeña Kagome?—preguntaba el hombre asombrado--¡Pero como ha crecido!-

La chica no cambió su actitud. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y bastante desconfiada.

-Nena, déjame presentarse a un viejo amigo mío—decía la anciana con una sonrisa.

-Pero al parecer, él sí me conoce.

-¡Oh, claro que te conozco!—dijo alegre--¡Te conozco desde bebé!-

-Kagome, él es Naraku Akumu.

La chica levantó una ceja dudosa y temerosa.

-Vamos, saluda—dijo su abuela sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto.

-Je, sé que estás un poco sorprendida de verme aquí, en tu casa, y tan tarde, pero quería ver a tu abuela, hacía mucho que no la veía.

-Oh, ya entiendo…--decía aún desconfiada—Bueno, me retiro.

-Duerme bien Kagome—dijo el hombre con un amplia sonrisa.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-No lo sé, tiene algo que no me agrada.

-Ya somos dos, ese tipo tiene una aura bastante pesada—decía el espíritu mirando a la chica—Hay que tenerlo vigilado.

-Sí…--decía la chica entrando a su habitación seguida del chico.

Ese hombre no había venido sólo por ver a su abuela, de eso estaba segura. Y sólo por el hecho de estar en su casa, y mentir, se había ganado su desconfianza y temor. El chico, por su parte, estaba bastante conciente de que aquel señor, no estaba solamente por la anciana, quería algo de la villa, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que tenía que ver con él, Kagome y los espíritus.

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará….**_

**Eso ha sido todo, ahora pasaré a los agradecimientos:**

**-**

**Kagome70...lorena...Mich-sama...MarEliBen**

**Izayoi-san...Ninde-Black**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**:atte: TanInu:**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


	11. Misterios de una Noche

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...! Este ha sido mi peor mes, semanas y días. Primero, ya entré a la escuela. Segundo, mi computadora tuvo un problema y no pude seguir ningún fic después de la continuación de "Radio". Tercero, he estado enferma como no tienen idea, en sí, sigo enferma. Una infección en la garganta, no podía ni tomar agua por que me ardía a horrores. **

**Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que les guste...nos veremos abajo...**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3**_

**Cáp. 10: Misterios de una Noche**

**Año 2000, Highlands, Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Ático**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza los cristales de la finca, poniéndole los nervios de punta a más de uno de sus habitantes. Hacía más de una hora desde que el extraño amigo de Kaede dejó la finca, a pesar de la tormenta que ocurría. La anciana, ahora se encontraba resguardada en su habitación, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia caían en el pequeño jardín frente a su alcoba. Unas puertas adelante, una chica está en su cama, con el ceño fruncido, hablando con un ser sobrenatural, sobre aquel sujeto que puso sus sentidos alerta.

-Me da mala espina.

-Sí, tiene un karma muy pesado—respondió el espíritu desde su ya acostumbrado rincón—Pareciera que hay un gran exceso de maldad en su interior.

-Aunque, por fuera parece buena persona.

-Khe, pero por dentro está más podrido que…--no terminó la frase, pues un extraño sonido le alertó por completo.

-¿InuYasha?-

-Shh—respondió desvaneciéndose frente a ella, no sin antes advertir—Hay alguien en el ático.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Miroku….

-Hmmm…--fue todo lo que respondió girándose, quedando contra la pared. Profundamente dormido. La chica frunció el ceño, acercándose y moviéndolo un poco--¡Miroku!-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?—preguntó somnoliento--¿qué no sabes la hora que es?—decía de mala gana, revolviéndose en sus sábanas, intentando volver a dormir.

-Es que, escuché algo extraño en el ático y…--decía algo ruborizada, odiaba tener que pedirle favores, pues luego tenía que pagarlos y en grande. Sobretodo ahora que había venido a la mitad de la noche a despertarlo—No quiero subir sola—finalizó moviéndolo más.

-Ah, bien—respondió enderezándose de mala gana—Vamos, vemos, regresamos y dormimos ¿Sí?—pedía mientras se ponía unas pantuflas.

-De acuerdo—respondió ya más tranquila.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Caminaban con una pequeña vela en mano. Gracias a la maldita tormenta, la luz había abandonado la casa, y ahora parecía más que nada a una tonta casona embrujada. Aunque, si lo pensaban bien, eso era lo que precisamente era. Suspiró mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de madera, con una temblorosa mujer tras si. Acercó su mano a la cerradura, metiendo la llave, notando que costaba algo de trabajo. Habían forzado la puerta.

-Te lo dije, hay alguien en la casa…--decía la chica en un hilo de voz.

-Bien, toma la vela, yo sujetaré esto—decía tomando un pequeño candelabro de cobre, bastante duro—Abriré la puerta a la cuenta de tres, subimos y al primer sonido fuera de lo normal, gritas.

-Bien—decía no muy convencida del plan.

-Una…Dos…Tres—decía abriendo la puerta y subiendo las escaleras a velocidad, listo para golpear a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente.

-¡Ahhhhh!-

-¡Miroku!—gritó Sango horrorizada.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¡Oh por Dios!—gritó la chica, antes de salir a toda velocidad de las cobijas y correr hacia el ático. La puerta abierta…subió a toda velocidad, encontrando a su amiga con el chico en su regazo, zarandeándolo y a lo lejos, divisó una sombra de pequeña estatura. Tomó la vela que estaba sobre un baúl e ilumino.

-¡Souta!—chilló encontrando a su hermano hecho bola al final del pasillo, temblando de pies a cabeza-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó acercándose.

-Miroku entró corriendo, lo que no pensó es que el niño también estaría "armado"—decía mirando al joven, que tenía la marca de un golpe en la frente, de tonalidades rojizas antes de pasar a los morados—Le golpeó con un bate.

-Oh…--fue lo único que respondió--¿Y tú que haces aquí?—pregunto a su aún asustado hermano menor.

-No lo sé, estaba en mi cama y luego desperté aquí. Intenté buscar la puerta y ahí entró él corriendo como loco—decía nerviosamente—No lo reconocí por la oscuridad, así que tomé el bate y lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que le dijo. No sabía que él fuera sonámbulo. Se levantó, tomando al niño de la mano lo llevó hasta la puerta.

-Regresa a tu cuarto, yo ayudaré a Sango con Miroku.

-Sí…--respondió antes de salir corriendo.

-Lo que dijo es verdad, lo vi todo—decía el espíritu apareciendo junto a ella, pero a pesar de su tranquilidad al decir las palabras, se veía facialmente perturbado.

-Sé que me ocultas algo, InuYasha…

-Khe—fue todo lo que dijo, desapareciendo a toda velocidad, tomando camino hacia el roble. Necesitaba meditar, y por un largo rato.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¡InuYasha!—chillaba la chica ya metida en su cama ¿Pero que se creía dejándola así? Tan sola y con la duda de eso que le ocultaba. Quería saber, tal vez era algo relacionado con el hombre y no quería decirle para que no se preocupara, pero ahora estaba mucho más preocupada por la negación que tenía--¡InuYasha Taisho aparece en este mismo momento!-

-Como gritas, mujer—respondió apareciendo a su lado, sentado en el borde del colchón.

Volteó lentamente, como odiaba que la sorprendiera de esa manera. Tomó aire y comenzó a contar…1…2…3…4…No debía de desesperarse, sino terminarían peleando y él no le diría ese algo que la tenía con la duda.

-¿Kagome?—preguntó--¿Sucede algo?-

-Dime que pasó en el ático, te veías algo preocupado.

-Nada, sólo que no me cuadra lo de tu hermano—mintió.

Entrecerró los ojos, sin quitar la mirada sobre de él. No, mentía, estaba segura.

-No es cierto.

-¡Oh, bueno, no me creas!—exclamó frustrado.

-Es que tus ojos, muestran otra cosa.

-Mis ojos no muestran nada—respondió seguro, pero a la vez algo triste. Eso lo había escuchado antes, de la antepasada de la chica. Algo dentro de él comenzó a palpitar.

-Claro que sí--comenzaba a decir—Son como un par de espejos para mí y…

-¡No muestran nada, no intentes probar lo contrario, Kikyou!—gritó antes de callar de golpe, y agachar la cabeza notando como la chica lo miraba temerosa—Perdón…

-Eh, no, perdóname a mí—decía aún confundida—Fui muy desconfiada, tú no me mentirías en nada…

-Pero—intentaba decir—Sí hay algo que te oculto y…

-Me lo dirás en otro momento.

-Pero…yo…

-Buenas noches—finalizó agachándose, poniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada y esperar a que el chico dejara la cama.

-Buenas noches, Kag—finalizó, desapareciendo.

Supo que no estaba en su habitación, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Y así, sola, comenzó a sollozar, le dolió que le nombrara a su antiguo amor. Le hizo recordar cual era la forma de darle al fin su descanso eterno, pero no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora que su corazón latía con fuerza. No ahora que se había enamorado de un amor imposible.

-Soy una tonta…

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Demonios, maldición, maldita sea…--decía flotando de un lado a otro, mareando al pobre niño que le observaba sentado bajo el árbol—Tonto, tonto, tonto…

-InuYasha ¿Podrías decirme que demonios te pasa?—preguntó Shippou mirándolo.

-Nada—respondió tajante, mirando hacia la finca con melancolía. Estaba llorando, escuchaba sus sollozos y podía apostar que era toda culpa suya. Debió decirle, pero sabía que ella se iba a alterar y haría cosas muy locas.

-Shippou, un consejo—decía girándose—Si una persona descubre algo importante y otra persona desea saberlo, pero la otra persona sabe que la esa persona se alterara si le dice lo que sabe, pero dicha persona sufre por la negación de la otra persona al no quererle decir lo que sabe¿Qué debe de hacer esa persona?—finalizó mirando al ya-muy-pero-muy confundido niño.

-Yo…bueno…este…--intentaba decir, pero su pobre cabeza estaba toda revuelta. Su amigo no era el mejor para tantear los problemas--¡No sé!—chilló desapareciendo, casi al borde del llanto.

Demonios, pedirle ayuda a un niño tan pequeño no fue buena idea…

-Bien, como dijo Kaede, "guíate por tu corazón"—decía cerrando los ojos. Khe, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, que tontería, pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

Suspirando, fue desapareciendo. La lluvia hacía rato que había cesado y ahora todo olía a humedad, musgo, moho y a tierra. Atravesó las primeras paredes, guiándose hacia el cuarto de la joven, entrando sin problemas y sentarse en su silla. Echó un vistazo, estaba dormida, lo sabía por su respiración. Se recargó y cerró los ojos. Había sido una noche larga…

_**:-:-:-:**_

Gemidos, quejidos, y movimientos bruscos. Abrió sus ojos, notando como la chica se movía muy inquieta en su cama, posiblemente tendría una pesadilla, pero por el rostro que tenía, era una horrible. Se acercó lentamente a ella, notando unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlar su frente. Y entonces, notó la peor cosa. Su alma estaba siendo apresada por la de otro espíritu. Oh no, eso si que no…

En un rápido movimiento entró dentro del cuerpo de la chica, expulsando al intruso de un solo golpe. Salió del cuerpo, y miró a ese espíritu de aura oscura. ¿Qué pretendía hacer entrando así en el cuerpo de Kagome? Gruñó, antes de lanzarse sobre él, traspasando el piso y así desaparecer antes de que la chica se enderezara rápidamente y miraba a su alrededor. Esa pesadilla que tuvo y la extraña intromisión de InuYasha… ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

_**:-:-:-:**_

Un espíritu controlado, fue mandado por alguien para dañar a la chica. Se levantó al darse cuenta de que ese ser ya no causaría problemas. En el mismo instante en el que lo sacó del cuerpo de la chica, al parecer se perdió el contacto entre el controlador y la marioneta. Hum… ¿Dónde estaba? Al parecer era el sótano, pero se veía demasiado antiguo para la época, pareciera como si no hubiera sido visitado por siglos. Escuchó pisadas, posiblemente era la joven. De un saltó se impulsó, atravesando el techo y llegando hasta la habitación.

-¡InuYasha!—gritó mirándolo--¿Sucedió algo mientras dormía?-

-Sí, y es mejor que te cuente todo, incluido lo que sucedió en el ático—respondió seriamente, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Maldito espíritu…--maldecía el hombre sentado en la oscuridad de la habitación, mirando algunas cartas y aparatejos extraños. Se levantó para mirar por el ventanal. La luz aún no regresaba a la villa y por lo tanto, todo permanecía sumido en la oscuridad. Enfocó su mirada en la finca.

-Esos fantasmas deben de ser eliminados….

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¿Y bien?—preguntaba la chica mirando al espíritu, que se encontraba a su lado, en la cama, mirando cierta parte de la pared.

-En el ático, tu hermano estaba siendo controlado.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntó sorprendida—Es una broma ¿cierto?-

-No bromeo en esto Kagome, un espíritu entró en su cuerpo y lo llevó hasta el ático, posiblemente buscaba algo—decía sin mirarla.

-Entonces, hay espíritus en esta casa que quieren algo del ático.

-No.

-¡Entonces!—preguntó frustrada al no entenderle en nada.

-Hay un hombre, fue de la finca, que controla a los espíritus para que estos entren en los cuerpos de los mortales y los obliguen a hacer cosas.

-Oh, pero¿Por qué no estaba siendo controlado cuando golpeo a Miroku?-

-Khe¿Crees que fui al ático sólo a ver como golpeaban a ese tonto?—preguntó ofendido—Ese fue el primer espíritu controlado que vi, y fue mucho más difícil de liberar que el segundo.

-¿Eh?—preguntó--¿A qué te refieres¿Hay otro?-

-Había—fue todo que contestó.

-¿A quién trató de controlar?-

-A ti-

Con eso le bastó. Abrió la boca con asombro y retrocedió un poco. Era una broma, eso debía ser. Ningún fantasma intento nada con ella, la única vez que había sucedido, fue en un estúpido sueño.

-Mientes, jamás intentaron…--decía antes de ser interrumpida.

-Lo intentaron mientras dormías, la pesadilla Kag—respondió sabiendo que ella desconfiaba de su palabra.

Hay se fue su teoría. Parpadeó un par de veces, recordando a la perfección su terrible pesadilla. Sola en una oscuridad total. Miles de brazos y manos jalándola con fuerza, haciéndole diversas heridas. Ella gritaba con desesperación, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y entonces, un rayo de luz. InuYasha estaba en medio, abrió sus ojos dorados y entonces, despertó.

-Tú…

-Entré en tu cuerpo, expulsé al espíritu antes de que despertarás, me llamaste después y regresé—contestó rápidamente, respondiendo a todas las posibles preguntas que vendrían.

-¡Oh, gracias!—chilló lanzándose hacia él y como era de esperarse lo atravesó, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿¡Estás bien!?—preguntó asustado.

-Sí, sólo fue un golpecillo—decía enderezándose, debía de dejar de ser tan imprudente y pensar un poco las cosas antes de actuar.

-Bueno, ya que lo sabes todo, sería bueno que durmieras un poco, llevas casi toda la noche despierta y a los humanos no les cae bien la falta de sueño—decía levantándose.

-Sí, han de ser más de las tres de la madrugada—respondió volviendo a meterse en la cama—Buenas noches Inu—decía sonriendo.

Sonrió, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a ella, plantando un beso en su frente. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la chica, lo vio desaparecer frente a ella, con una sonrisa y reaparecer sentado en esa silla de madera. Suspiro como una típica chica enamorada, antes de caer rendida en las almohadas y cerrar los ojos.

Fue algo parecido en los cuentos, sólo que en vez de despertar con el beso del verdadero amor, terminó cayendo en un profundo sueño gracias a ello, pero con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, formando una sonrisa. Esa noche, ya no habrían más pesadillas…

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno, agradecimientos a:**

**_Sirena-chan...Kagomekaoru...Kagome 70...Izayoi-san_**

**_MarEliBen...DabuRu-Tamashi...lorena...Mich-sama_**

**_¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-atte: TanInu-_**

**_-_**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**

**__**


	12. Decisión Final

**¡Hola! Sé que me tardé demasiado y pido una disculpa. Pero ha llegado una de las partes cruciales del fic. Dios, espero no hacer llorar a alguien ni que de lo más profundo de su ser nazca la necesidad de ahorcar a alguien y mucho menos, a mí. Je, nos veremos abajo…**

**-**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3**_

**_-_**

**Cáp. 11: Decisión Final**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Habitación de Kagome.**_

No se escuchaba nada, todo permanecía en silencio. Ni el cantar de las aves, ni las gotas de lluvia caer, ni siquiera el viento de cada mañana. Nada. Todo era total silencio. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en una casi total oscuridad. Se enderezó, viendo que la vela con la que alumbraba su cuarto ya se había terminado. Llevó su mirada hacia la esquina donde normalmente permanecía el fantasma, pero esta vez, no estaba allí. Estaba sola en su ahora, oscura habitación. Sujetó con temor las sábanas y las elevó hasta su pecho y algo dentro de ella se estremeció. Una silueta negra hacía presencia frente a ella, tapando la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas.

-Kagome…--murmuró con una voz desconocida; fría, sepulcral y algo ronca. Sus manos temblaron, antes de que de la nada, algo atravesara esa sombra, haciendo que desapareciera como polvo negro. Y un aroma a putrefacción cubrió la habitación.

Los rayos del sol entraron con fuerza por las ventanas, los sonidos regresaron de golpe mientras que una silueta se aparecía frente a ella, con una seria mirada. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que se encontrara bien. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, alguien quería hacerle algo a esa joven y él no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿Estás bien, Kag?—preguntó, mostrando preocupación en sus doradas pupilas.

-InuYasha, Dios¿Qué fue eso?—decía sintiendo como aún sus músculos estaban entumidos ante la fuerza que ella ejercía por el miedo.

-Lo mismo que anoche—respondió bajando la mirada, para que no viera su confusión e ira—Están controlado a los espíritus—añadió mirándola ahora a ella—Quieren algo de nosotros, o mejor dicho, de ti—finalizó intentando hacer entender que el blanco de ataque, era ella.

Y de nueva cuenta el silencio reinó en la habitación…

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Maldita sea…--murmuraba el hombre golpeando con sus puños la mesa—Deja de interferir o acabaré contigo antes de lo planeado…--dijo levantando su mirada, para observar las fotografías pegadas en el espejo. Esta sería su prueba de fuego. Acabar con una de las cantidades ectoplásmicas más grandes de la historia. Tendría fama, fortuna y el eterno agradecimiento de todos, sobretodo, de ella…

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¿Cómo dormiste, nena?—preguntaba la anciana al ver a su nieta entrar al comedor, seguida de la presencia de ese joven fantasma. Estaba algo pálida y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-No muy bien, abuela—respondió sentándose con pereza, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos. La mujer, por su parte, simplemente levantó una ceja y su mirada se movió hacia el espíritu que se hayaba algo alejado, mirando hacia fuera. También mostraba preocupación en su fantasmagórica mirada. Algo malo había sucedido durante la noche.

-Buenos días…--murmuraba Miroku, con una venda en su cabeza. Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon del asombro.

-¡Pero qué te paso!—exclamó cuando él se sentó.

-Hum, me pegue—fue todo lo que dijo para no meter en líos al niño que posiblemente aún se hallaría durmiendo entre las cobijas. Una joven hizo aparición en la habitación, con una bandeja de agua y unas medicinas.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Miroku?—preguntó viendo a su amigo.

-Bien, creo—respondió intentando reconfortarla. Sabía que ella no había dormido mucho por curarlo, vendarlo y cuidarlo durante la noche--¿Y tú, dormiste bien?-

-Sí—respondió sonriendo.

La mucama entró con un carrito donde varios platos ya venían servidos. Todos se sentaron para poder desayunar a gusto, aunque a pesar de esas sonrisas y gestos alegres. La preocupación y confusión reinaba en las mentes de ellos. No entendían nada de lo que sucedía a sus alrededores y mucho menos las razones. Y lo peor de todo que los sabían, los preocupaban más por sus semblantes. Dios¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

_**:-:-:-:**_

_Un mes después…_

-¡InuYasha!—gritaba la chica llena de terror. ¿En qué momento las cosas se salieron de control de esa manera?... ¿Por qué demonios no hizo lo que su abuela le pidió?... ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta?...Y ahora, había perdido todo lo que antes poseyó con suma pasión. ¡Maldita sea!... ¡No podía ser verdad!

_**:-:-:-:**_

_Una semana antes…_

-¿Irte?—preguntaba la chica mirando a su abuela que ya estaba en la puerta, con sus valijas siendo cargadas por un recuperado Miroku--¿A dónde?... ¿Por qué?—decía sin entender muy bien sus razones.

El día era oscuro, una tormenta se avecinaba y su abuela se le ocurría viajar. ¡Pero qué locura! Apretó el ceño, sin quitar la mirada de la cara de la anciana.

-Sólo será un viaje de relajación, volveré en dos semanas—respondió acomodándose su sombrero—Quedas a cargo de la casa, Kag—añadía mirando su finca—Nos veremos, te cuidas por favor nena—decía sonriendo, mirando a su nieta—Cuida a Souta, y a los demás—dijo—Nos veremos—finalizó, antes de salir de la casa. Dejando a la joven junto a sus compañeros. Estaban solos en la vieja finca, rodeados de fantasmas y con un controlador asechando. ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer esto?

-Bueno¿qué haremos?—preguntaba Miroku, girándose hacia las chicas.

-No sé, esperar a que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible—decía Sango en un suspiro.

-¿No les gustaría una fiesta con nuestros amigos?—preguntaba esperanzado.

-Miroku¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría?—respondía Kagome mirándolo con reproche—Déjame recortarte que todas las personas de la villa le temen a la casa, y no querrán entrar—vio como el chico tenía intensiones de hablar, pero lo cayó con sus palabras—Y ni sueñes el invitar a amigos de otro país, pues terminaríamos traumándolos ante tantas cosas raras¿entendido?—finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, señora—contestó de manera burlesca, provocando un gruñido por parte de la chica—Ya, tranquila, te saldrán arrugas—decía yéndose hacia el jardín.

-¡Miroku!—chilló molesta por el comentario.

-Ya, sabes que lo dice en broma—decía su amiga intentando calmarla.

-Eso espero, por su bien—respondió inflando sus mejillas, provocando la risa por parte del espíritu que la observaba desde un rincón. Desde hace mucho que no se reía por sus caras y gestos. La vio dirigirse hacia el corredizo que llevaba a las habitaciones, posiblemente iría por el maldito libro que ese hombre extraño le regaló. Bueno, no lo aceptó precisamente en el momento, su queridísima abuela le obligó a tomarlo después de una discusión y le hizo prometer, que cuando volviera, lo quería terminado y que incluso, le preguntaría. Negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a desvanecerse.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Había mucha paz en la finca ante la ausencia de la anciana y del pequeño Souta. Las clases particulares terminaron y tuvo que volver a la escuela. Aunque eran sólo seis horas, la tranquilidad abundaba por la casona. Y los fantasmas. Ni se diga, se habían estado comportando al margen, tal vez por el simple hecho de que un controlador merodeaba y que cuando terminaban el trabajo que les imponía, los desmaterializaba.

-Kagome…--murmuraba mirándola tomar el libro y darle una rápida hojeada—Kagome—repitió cuando cerró el libro y miró la portada—Kagome—decía frustrándose más cuando lanzó el libro contra la pared--¡Kagome!—gritó al verla caer sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos, relajando los músculos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, InuYasha?—preguntaba fastidiada por su insistente petición de que leyera el maldito libro.

-Lo mismo que te pedí hace unos días—decía cruzándose de brazos—Deberías de leer un poco de ese libro—añadió volteando a verla.

-No te entiendo la verdad, cuando me lo dio dijiste que lo metiera en una caja y lo lanzara a al barranco más cercano—decía recordando sus palabras.

-Sí, bueno, pero hay algo en ese libro que me inquieta.

Levantó una ceja, mirando al espectro. Suspiró mientras se enderezaba y bajaba de la cama, buscando con la mirada al libro. Lo tomó y lo abrió a la mitad y se dispuso a leer los primeros párrafos. Al menos así se daría una idea de lo que trataba y ese desconfiado chico la dejaría en paz con respecto al obsequio. No entendía muy bien. Era una trama bastante desarrollada y detallada. Abrió sus ojos cuando se topó con la palabra "exorcismo" y "posesión". ¿Qué acaso ese hombre…? Dejó de leer observando al joven.

-Inu…--murmuró temerosa.

La campana de la entrada sonó. Y su mirada se nubló. El espíritu desapareció y un escalofrío su espalda recorrió. Si esas no eran auténticas señales de que algo andaba mal, que un rayo la partiera en dos.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¿Qué busca…?—preguntaba Sango sin dejarlo entrar en la casa. Nadie lo quería allí, sólo Kaede y ahora que no estaba, no existía razón alguna para que estuviera dentro de la propiedad. Escuchó los pasos de Kagome resonar al bajar las escaleritas que llevaban a la puerta y posarse a su lado, como presintiendo de quien se trataba--¿Qué hago?—susurró agachando un poco su cabeza, para que aquel hombre no la viera.

-No lo sé—respondió.

-¿Kagome?—preguntaba el hombre—Dile a esta jovencita que puedo pasar—decía como si nada, provocando un frunce en la boca por parte de la castaña.

-¿Y este quien se cree?—decía Sango notablemente molesta--¿Y…?—preguntaba mirando ahora a su amiga.

-Déjalo entrar, tengo cosas que arreglar con él—respondió con seguridad. Podía sentir la presencia de InuYasha junto a ella. No había nada que temer mientras que él le protegiera¿cierto…?

_**:-:-:-:**_

La oscura mirada clavada en ella le hacía tiritar. El joven entró con una bandeja con té, dejándole en la mesita de en medio y salir de allí. Si no estuviera acostumbrado, diría que el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado. La joven carraspeó, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿A qué ha venido? Mi abuela salió de viaje—decía firmemente.

-Sólo venía a ver si no se les ofrecía algo—respondió con tranquilidad. Colmando la paciencia de la chica. Ese hombre no tenía ni pizca de inocencia.

-No le creo nada, usted planea algo en nuestra contra—decía fríamente—El libro, las constantes visitas¡Por favor! No soy tan ilusa como no darme cuenta—finalizó seria. Su expresión se borró cuando una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el tranquilo y pacífico rostro del hombre. Su mirada se ensombreció, y su voz se escuchaba más grave. Un viento golpeó las ventanas, forzándolas a abrirse por la fuerza, haciendo mecer las cortinas. Una transparente silueta estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa.

-InuYasha…--dijo inconcientemente al verlo frente a ella. Escuchó una risa por parte del visitante.

-Con que tú eres el famoso InuYasha—decía levantando la mirada—Mira que no pareces tan atemorizador como pensaba, eres tan sólo un simple espectro que murió por amor—añadió sonriendo cínicamente—Pero es hora de que alcances el descanso que tanto añoras—finalizó poniéndose en pie.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!?—exclamaban la pareja que recién entraba, topándose con esa escena. Algo dentro de ellos se removió. Miedo, tenían miedo…

El hombre les miró de reojo, antes de volver la mirada hacia la chica—Creo que es hora, de acabar con esto—decía sacando de una de las bolsas laterales de su gabardina un libro viejo, con las hojas rotas de las orillas y amarillentas. La boca de la joven se abrió. Ese libro¡ese libro era de su familia! Quiso dar un paso, pero el espectro le hizo una señal con la mano, de que no hiciera ningún tipo de movimiento brusco.

-No, es peligroso—murmuró sin siquiera mirarla. Sus orbes estaban clavados en ese hombre. Lo vio sonreír, mientras que con un rápido movimiento abría el libro, en la página indicada gracias al separador de cuero rojo. Los miró de una forma sombría, antes de comenzar a murmurar algunas palabras in entendibles. Un idioma antiguo y desconocido. Un desgarrador gritó llenó la finca.

Los jóvenes miraron hacia fuera, justo antes de que miles de almas salieran de todos los rincones del lugar, revoloteando en lo alto. Sus caras mostraban agonía. Kagome llevó su mano al pecho, antes de escuchar un quejido de una voz conocida. Rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia el espectro. Estaba algo encorvado, y al parecer, se sujetaba el pecho.

-¡InuYasha!—exclamó--¡Déjalo!—ordenó mirando al hombre con furia--¡Déjalos a todos!--volvió a exigir escuchándolos clamar de dolor.

Por su parte él, aumentó su sonrisa y sin quitar la mirada de la joven, siguió con el conjuro. Un desgarrador gritó escapó de los labios de una gran cantidad de espíritus que ya comenzaban a colapsar. Miroku corrió hacia el hombre, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo cuando una barrera invisible le impidió el paso, haciéndole caer en su trasero. Sango corrió en su auxilio, quitándolo de en frente. Mientras tanto, Kagome se acercó hacia su querido espíritu, mirando como apretaba con su puño la tela de la camisa y su mandíbula se mantenía tensa. Sus párpados apretados y podía escuchar gemidos de dolor. Cayó de rodillas, haciendo temblar a la chica. No podía hacer nada por él. Miró a su alrededor y con horror vio al pequeño espíritu de Shippou exclamando de dolor, iba a colapsar…

-Dios no…--murmuro soltando algunas lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese hombre eliminaría a todos los espíritus. Debía de haber una forma. Una de evitar que acabara con ellos. Un grito escapó de la boca del joven, antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo. Su fantasmagórico cuerpo comenzó a brillar, alertando a la chica. Lo iba a perder…

-¡Inu, No!—exclamó antes de que un potente resplandor llenara la habitación, cegando a todos los presentes por unos minutos. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y una tímida lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Cayó de rodillas, aún algo aturdida por el resplandor que cedía con lentitud…No…no era cierto…

-¡InuYasha!—

-

-

-

-

_**Continuará…**_

**_-_**

**O-O ¡No me maten que así va la trama! T-T admito que yo también me quise golpear contra la pared cuando re-leí la continuación. Bueno, yo, me despido, dejo los agradecimientos¡Ah! Aviso…¡Dos capítulos para el final! Así que estén pendientes y cuantos más reviews haya, más rápido continúo ;3**

**Gracias a:**

**Pamela...melissa...Kagome 70...Sirena-chan...****kagomekaoru**

**Silvemy 89...Mich-sama...lorena**

**-**

**_Nuevamente ¡Gracias!_**

**-**

**atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


	13. Lo Que Debió Ser

**Sí, lo admito. Me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero ténganme compasión, estoy en plena semana de exámenes, que apropósito mañana tengo Química y no he estudiado nada por estar escribiendo la continuación. Este es el final. No doy mucha explicación, se las doy abajo. Lean, disfruten y opinen. Nos veremos al final…**

* * *

**-**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3**_

**_-_**

**Cáp. 12: Lo que Debió Ser**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Sala Principal, Caos Total.**_

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, temblores le recorrían la columna vertebral a la vez que sus hombros se convulsionaban gracias a los sollozos que soltaba. La luz lentamente fue cediendo, pero a pesar de ello aún veía sombras. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras que su mirada permanecía perdida, su cabeza se movía de manera negativa, aún sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, mientras que murmuraba el nombre del espíritu de una forma in entendible para muchos. Una risa que rayaba en lo maléfico resonó en la habitación. Sango y Miroku levantaron la mirada, observándolo con odio; a pesar de que ellos no podían ver al espíritu, le habían adquirido cariño y respeto. Sin contar que no perdonarían todo el sufrimiento que le han causado a su ahora conmocionada amiga. El chico intentó ponerse en pie, pero ella lo sujetó.

-No—fue todo lo que dijo, observando a Kagome.

-Pero…--intentaba decir. No se iba a quedar ahí de observador.

-La última vez que intentaste algo, te mando a volar, espera el momento indicado—decía mirándole de reojo.

El chico asintió no muy convencido. ¿El momento indicado? Pero si ellos ya casi no tenían tiempo. Los espíritus colapsaban en los jardines, un loco psicópata se encontraba en su sala, y la heredera de la finca estaba conmocionada en el piso. No tenían otro momento, debía de actuar lo antes posible. Salió de su mente cuando esa voz fría y sin corazón habló.

-Kag, pequeña…--decía sonriendo con fingida ternura—Deberías de estar feliz…--agregaba aumentando su sonrisa—Te he librado de una gran responsabilidad—seguía cerrando los ojos, aumentando su sello—De una molestia…

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas. Mordió su labio inferior a la vez que sus párpados se apretaban. Maldito hombre…

-Oh pequeña, vamos no llores—decía acercándose—Es mejor que se haya ido, así te dejará en paz…--dijo parándose frente a ella—Podrás estar tranquila, sin el constante sentido de alerta que tienes al saber que _ese _te observa—finalizó acercando su mano, cuando tocó su hombro, algo extraño recorrió su muñeca.

-¡No me ponga las manos encima!—gritó fúrica, moviéndose a un lado, provocándole medio tropezarse. Enderezó su mirada, observándola--¡Usted es un desgraciado, no sabe todo lo que **Él **significaba para mí!—exclamaba sintiendo como la sangre hervía en sus venas--¡Yo le quería, lo amaba!—agregaba soltando más lágrimas, pero ahora encarándolo, clavando sus orbes cafés llenas de ira, en las oscuras de él. Lo vio retroceder sorprendido por su reacción.

-Kagome…--murmuró sorprendido. A ojos de cualquier humano normal, sólo la vería allí de pie, mirándolo llena de ira y rencor. Pero a sus ojos, un aura casi llegando a lo rojizo la rodeaba. Kaede una vez le dijo, que la heredera que tuviera el poder de hacer descansar a los espíritus, tendría un aura más densa y poderosa que cualquier ser normal. Apretó el forro del antiguo libro. Las cosas se estaban complicando.

Observó afuera. Aún quedaban muchos por ser purificados, regresó su mirada a la joven, su aura aumentaba con cada segundo. Por primera vez en muchos años, tuvo miedo…

-Te odio, te detesto…--murmuraba ya con la mirada baja—Deseo que tú sufras todo lo que yo ahora he sufrido gracias a tu estupidez y avaricia—decía apretando sus puños—Deseo con toda mi alma que te quemes en las entrañas del infierno—finalizó levantando rápidamente la mirada, provocando una ola de choque que no fue observada por sus amigos hasta que dio contra el cuerpo del hombre, quien terminó dándose contra uno de los muebles de madera, dejándolo algo confundido y adolorido.

Sintió un mareo dominarla por unos segundos. Se tambaleó casi para caer rendida en el piso. Su respiración era algo anormal, parecía como si se fuera a asfixiar en cualquier momento. Su amiga al verla de rodillas en el piso, corrió en su ayuda, mientras que el chico observaba al hombre con la mirada. El odio crecía dentro de él.

-Maldita chiquilla…--murmuraba poniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad.

Levantó su rostro para mirarlo. Ni ella misma estaba conciente de ese poder escondido que ahora poseía, al parecer, era dominado por la ira. Y ahora, le desorientaba el hecho de que se hubiera puesto pie, esperaba haberlo dejado sin sentido para así llevarlo a la oficina de policías, para que así lo encarcelaran por daños a la vivienda, moral, psicológicos y físicos.

Uso un poco de su fuerza para impulsarse y así ponerse nuevamente en pie. Miró a través de los cristales. Algunos espíritus habían logrado escapar al conjuro y ahora hacían lo posible por escapar de ese mal. Sonrió, acaba de encontrar la forma de liberar a los fantasmas, pero…Apretó de nueva cuenta su mandíbula. Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes, así InuYasha no hubiera…

-Por lo que veo, ese maldito ha despertado cierta ira contra mí¿cierto?—preguntaba sonriendo—Jamás creí que tuvieras esas reacciones por un ser sin vida ni razonamiento. Es sólo un espíritu vagabundo que ronda entre los dos mundos—añadía cerrando los ojos como sin nada—Un espíritu obligado a vagar por siempre, que horrible castigo¿verdad?—preguntaba mirándola. Extrañamente, quería que su fuerza se desatara, quería saber hasta donde llegaría por ese insignificante espíritu. Pudo escuchar a pesar de la distancia, un leve gruñido. No pudo evitar sonreír complacido por su reacción. Sería algo divertido…

-Maldito…--murmuraba haciendo crecer su aura nuevamente. Sango retrocedió, arrastrándose por el piso. A pesar de ser una humana común y corriente, el ambiente que le rodeaba se había vuelto sumamente caliente. Le pesaba respirar. Era como estar atrapada entre las llamas. Observó a su amiga fascinada. ¿Qué era lo que ella poseía?

-Bien, perfecto pequeña…--decía sonriendo, abriendo nuevamente el libro. Un gritó resonó en la finca.

-Te exijo que los dejes en paz—ordenó llena de furia. No perdería a nadie más, ya había sufrido la peor de las pérdidas, no soportaría otra.

-Mmm… no lo sé¿Cuál sería tu reacción si acabara con todos?—preguntaba curioso—Si con el chico ese casi me dejas inconciente¿qué harías si todos…?---volvía a cuestionar sonriendo.

-No te atrevas—dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué me harás?—preguntaba confiado—Si ya has perdido a tu querido InuYasha¿Qué ganarás con herirme, o matarme?-

-Venganza—fue todo lo que dijo, abriendo sus ojos que casi llameaban de ira, y una segunda ola de choque dio contra el indefenso cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole retroceder, más no caer.

-Me estás decepcionando, antes tu ataque fue más…devastante—decía sonriendo, sintiendo como sus rodillas flaqueaban.

Ahogó un grito cuando de nueva cuenta atacó, ahora sí haciéndole caer de rodillas. Pero ella lo igualó, era demasiada la energía que ocupaba para lanzar las ondas, y ahora que se sentía dominaba por la sed de venganza creciente que nacía de su interior, dudaba mucho el permanecer conciente para darle fin a ese hombre. Antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya se estaba poniendo en pie, sujetándose de un viejo reloj de péndulo. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero a ella ya no le quedaban energías. ¡Maldita sea! Acaba de fallarse a sí misma, a los espíritus, a sus amigos, a InuYasha….

-Esto termina ahora—decía Naraku posándose frente a ella--¿Qué preferirías?—preguntaba sonriendo maquiavélicamente— ¿Acabo con tu vida y dejo tu cadáver aquí tirado o extraigo tu dolorida alma?—añadió listo para actuar. Que delicioso sería acabar con esa criatura.

Un terrible dolor recorrió su nuca, sus músculos se tensaron, sus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente y luego todo se volvió negro. Un chillido sonó al instante, seguido de un golpe en seco que provocó el cuerpo al caer. Los ojos cafés se mantenían abiertos ante la sorpresa, sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Levantó lentamente su mirada, encontrándose con la figura de su mejor amigo y ahora salvador. No pudo evitar sonreír. Todo había acabado, pero. Observó por la ventana, a los espíritus escapar para buscar nuevos refugios. Habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado.

* * *

Recogió el libro con cautela, cerrándolo con lentitud, su mirada perdida delataba su aún tristeza. Tras ella, los oficiales se levaban a ese hombre, quien la miró de reojo y sonrió cínicamente. Tal vez no acabó con todos, pero al menos, con el más importante. La puerta se cerró tras él, y la mirada opaca de Sango observó ahora su amiga. Sabía lo que ese espectro significaba para ella, y podía imaginar todo lo que ella ahora sentía. Iba a acercarse, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, impidiéndole ir junto a ella. 

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla sola por unos minutos—decía el chico con seriedad. Ella lo miró y asintió no muy convencida, antes de regresar su mirada a su amiga. La vio encorvarse y convulsionarse levemente. Estaba llorando.

-Kag…--murmuró con tristeza.

Enterraba sus uñas en la pasta, mientras que tibias lágrimas corrían con suma libertad por sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos se hallaban rojos, y escocían. Posiblemente por la gran cantidad de líquido salido derramado. Una solitaria gota cayó sobre la portada, provocando una mancha trasparente. No pudo darse cuenta de esa esfera platinada que se formaba en una esquina de la habitación, llenando ese rincón un resplandor entre la neblina que le rodeaba. Un sollozó resonó en la habitación, el brillo aumentó.

-InuYasha, perdóname…--murmuraba llevándose ambas manos al rostro y llorar más libremente. Sus amigos ya no la observaban, sus ojos se hallaban atrapados por ese brillo que incrementaba a cada segundo. Sus bocas abiertas y algo secas. A sus oídos llegó un sollozo de la joven. Sango parpadeó y relamió sus labios para hablar.

-Kagome…--decía sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de la esfera—Mira—pidió.

Ella no reaccionó al instante. Quitó sus manos y miró a sus amigos. Secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, siguió su mirada, sorprendiéndose igual que ellos en la esfera. Abrió sus labios, pero ningún sonido escapó de ellos.

_-Kagome…_

Un chillido por fin escapó de su boca. Si no se hallara de rodillas, se había caído de bruces, perdiendo el conocimiento por el impacto. Con su mano temblando, se tapó la boca, para no soltar un grito cuando esa esfera fue tomando forma. No era posible…

Unos ojos dorados la miraron tiernamente. Sus ojos se abrieron, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y después, la oscuridad la rodeó. Fue demasiado para la aún aturdida Kagome. Y que ella no creía en los milagros.

* * *

Se encontraba sobre algo mullido, suave, cálido. Abrió sus ojos aturdida y se enderezó lentamente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sentía punzadas atravesarle el cráneo de manera continua, sin contar lo entumidos que se hallaban sus músculos. Gruñó un poco justo antes de que su mente comenzara a recordar los sucesos ocurridos hace… ¿Cuánto había pasado? Bajó su mano y se puso a observar el lugar donde se encontraba. Era su habitación y una casi agotada vela era su única iluminación. Observó por la ventana; era oscuro. Posiblemente ya habría anochecido. Se mueve para jalar las sabanas que se hallan dobladas en la orilla frontal de la cama; se cubre con una hasta el pecho y sigue inspeccionando el cuarto. Sus ojos se fijan en una esquina, donde una silla reposa en total soledad. Sus ojos se oscurecen. Sí, era cierto. Se había ido… 

-¡Mocosa!—gritó alguien desde atrás, con una voz tan conocida. Abrió sus ojos, pero no se armó de valor para voltear--¡Kagome!—volvía a insistir esa voz, usando un tono más fuerte. No era cierto. Esa voz, grave, gutural, tanto que reyaba en lo erótico. Su labio tembló, antes de voltear. No lo pudo reprimir esta vez. Gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, mientras que sentía su cuerpo brincar y casi gritar junto a ella de gozo.

-¡Maldita sea, no grites, loca!—exclamaba el joven algo molesto por esa reacción. Esa forma de actuar le recordó su primer encuentro. Cuando ella cesó y lo miró, no pudo reprimir sonreir—Hola, Kag…

-InuYasha…--murmuraba sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse—Oh InuYasha…

-Oh, no vayas a llorar…--pedía sin poder quitar su sonrisa. De todas las reacciones, esa fue la mejor de todas. Se acercó a ella, atravesando la cabecera de la cama, poniéndose a centímetros de su rostro. Acercó su mano a sus mejillas e intentó secar las lágrimas que ya corrían, pero como era de esperarse, estas siguieron hasta caer por el mentón. Ella medio sonrió y quiso abrazarlo, besarlo y por qué no tomarlo en esa misma cama. Todo lo contuvo sólo por recordar su formación ectoplásmica.

-¿Cómo…?—intentaba preguntar.

-¿Creías que un tipo tan mediocre como ese lograría acabar conmigo?—respondió molesto.

-No sabes todo lo que yo…--decía dejando caer más lágrimas. Dios, no tenía palabras para agradecer el haberlo traído de vuelta—Te extrañé—finalizó, mirándolo.

-Yo igual—admitió.

Los dos se miraron por algunos minutos. Al final, todo había terminado bien, pero… Aún quedaba una cosa que hacer. Algo que podría marcar su separación definitiva.

* * *

_Una semana después…_

-¡Oh, por Dios!—exclamaba Kaede después de escuchar el relato de los jóvenes. Miró al espectro recargado en el borde la de puerta. No era posible que eso hubiera pasado. Negó con la cabeza, aturdida. Naraku no. Él era un hombre tranquilo, jamás había perdido los estribos y sí, sabía mucho sobre el sello de espíritus pero jamás pensó que…

-Abuela, es cierto—decía Kagome recordando el maldito momento en el que ese hombre pisó su finca. Tenía el diario en sus manos, la anciana se lo había pedido. Ella, por su parte, mantenía sus puños bien sujetos a la tela de su falda, mientras que maldecía en su mente. Y que ella creía conocer todo sobre su mejor amigo. ¡Pero que tonta había sido! Suspiró, al menos su pequeña nieta había sido capaz de controlarlo. Y en todo el sentido de la palabra. Miró al espectro y cerró los ojos. Posiblemente, a pesar de volver, logró sentir por escasos minutos o segundos el descanso eterno. Él ya merecía sentir la tranquilidad, pero… Ahora miró a su nieta. ¿Podría soportarlo?

-Kag, ven, necesito hablar contigo—pidió poniéndose en pie, sosteniéndose con su bastón. El doctor le recomendó usar uno, por su ya avanzada edad y su activa vida.

Los jóvenes se fueron a continuar sus labores y el espectro hizo por lógica dejarlas solas de momento, aunque mantendría sus sentidos alerta por cualquier cosa. Se esfumó, dejándose llevar por una corriente fría que ya anunciaba el comienza inminente del invierno. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde la llegada de la joven. Cómo pasan los días…

* * *

Las aves volaban tranquilas, muy al contrario de lo que sucedió hace una semana. La anciana y la joven caminaban a la par, sin decir una sola palabra. Llegaron al roble donde tantos sucesos pasados como presentes habían sucedido. La mujer mayor se detuvo y tocó el tronco, con una mirada llena de melancolía. La chica la miró. 

-¿Ya sabes lo que harás, Kagome?—preguntaba sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Eh?—preguntó sin entender--¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sobre InuYasha—decía volteando a verla--¿Qué harás?—volvía a preguntar.

-No te entiendo—decía haciéndose la desentendida.

-Kagome, sabes bien lo que debes de hacer—decía intentando no perder los estribos—InuYasha ya no puede permanecer más tiempo en este mundo, debe de alcanzar el descanso.

-Pero, yo…--intentaba decir.

-Necesita saber la verdad—decía poniendo un semblante serio.

-Si le digo, sufrirá y…

-Logrará descansar—interrumpía la anciana.

-No quiero—respondió la chica.

-¡No seas terca!—exclamó acercándose y tomándola por los hombros--¡Si de verdad lo quieres, déjalo ir!—le dijo molesta. Observó los ojos de su nieta llenarse de lágrimas. Tal vez había sido muy dura, pero era lo mejor, para ambos.

-Abuela, por favor, no lo quiero volver a perder—pedía sollozando.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor, su espíritu merece saberlo todo—decía soltándola—Es tu decisión, pero a la vez, tu obligación llevarlo al otro mundo—finalizó tomando su bastón para así, ir cuesta abajo, hacia la finca. Ella se quedó ahí parada, mirando el árbol llena de dolor.

_Si de verdad lo quieres, déjalo ir…_

* * *

-¿Sucedió algo?—preguntaba Miroku al ver entrar a la anciana. 

-Nada—contestó tajante.

-¿Qué le dijiste?—volvía a intentar, antes de que la mujer se perdiera de su vista al entra a su habitación.

-Es lo mejor, se tienen que separar—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Él se quedó parado con los ojos abiertos. Dios¿Qué había hecho? Se giró y corrió por el pasillo, necesitaba ayuda, y Sango era su mejor opción. Se detuvo a medio camino y observó el horizonte. O tal vez, sí era lo mejor para todos. Apretó sus nudillos. ¿Qué haría?

* * *

Sujetaba el diario sobre sus piernas, mientras que el viento seguía soplando. Unas hojas se soltaron, cayendo sobre su falda. Suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su abuela en parte tenía razón, pero, no quería hacerlo. De nuevo se sintió frustrada. ¿Acaso lo mejor sería dejarlo ir? La maldición terminaría, los espíritus serían liberados, la familia estaría feliz y ella…ella…se iría a Paris para seguir sus estudios, o moriría de tanta angustia. No sabía cual de las dos opciones serían la mejor para menguar el sufrimiento que nacería de ella cuando… 

-¿Kagome?—preguntaba el espectro haciéndose presente frente a ella, quien levantó la mirada para verlo. ¿Se atrevería a…?

-InuYasha, yo…--decía sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta--¿Podemos ir a caminar por los prados?—preguntaba fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que el chico notó. Asintió con su cabeza, algo malo sucedía.

-Sí, claro—respondió.

* * *

Las esporas de las flores se movían gracias al viento, cayendo en los pastizales en silencio. Pero volvían a tomar vuelo cuando la joven pisaba. El diario bien sujeto contra su pecho, y su corazón latía de manera desbocada. El espíritu levitaba junto a ella, mirándole de reojo, esperando que ella iniciara una conversación o algo. Para empezar fue su idea el venir a los pastizales. La vio detenerse y la igualó. 

-InuYasha…--decía mirando al horizonte—Aquí fue donde me salvaste por primera vez—decía recordando—Cuando golpee mi cabeza.

-Sí, lo recuerdo—decía extrañado por lo que decía—Pero fue en tu cuarto donde nos conocimos—aclaró.

-Lo sé—dijo sonriente.

-Kag¿para qué venimos?—preguntó al fin, ya desesperado por saber. No era muy común de ella traerlo a un lugar en especial para hablar por quién-sabe-qué-cosa. No se dio cuenta, pero ella se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los párpados. Sabía que él la había descubierto, y que quería una explicación. Pero no podía.

-Necesito decirte algo—decía aún volteada, no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime—decía moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es sobre…--decía, intentando mantener la calma—Sobre Kikyou—añadía tragando un poco de saliva. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. El joven la miraba asombrado, su corazón se detuvo en el momento en el que ella la nombró y si hubiera sido un ser mortal de carne y hueso, hubiera comenzado a sudar.

-¿Kikyou?—pregunto asombrado.

-Sí, es algo que debí decirte hace mucho—decía apretando el diario contra su pecho.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a palpitar.

-Ella…—decía clavando sus uñas en el forro de piel.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!—gritó frustrado. Su paciencia cuando tenía algo que ver con su adorada Kikyou, era muy fácil de agotar.

-Perdóname…--murmuró tristemente, y él chico automáticamente se tranquilizó—Ella te engañó con tu hermano, Sesshoumaru—dijo sin rodeos, pero aún usando un tono bajo, triste.

Y después de eso, todo se volvió desolado, pudo escuchar la voz del chico negarlo una y otra vez, el viento soplar con más intensidad y las nubes cubrir en cielo. Las aves volaban despavoridas, a la vez que los árboles chirriaban. Ahogó un sollozo cuando lo escuchó contestarle.

-¡No, esa es una vil mentira!—exclamaba furioso, pero a la vez herido.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad—decía intentando permanecer fuerte y no flaquear—Si quieres, puedes leerlo—dijo alejando el diario de su cuerpo, dejándolo caer en el piso. Ella no lo miró, sólo busco la página y lo dejó en el piso, para después girarse. No quería ver su cara de dolor.

Un trueno iluminó el cielo y lleno de estruendo el lugar. Las hojas se pasaron con velocidad gracias al viento. Unos gemidos llegaron a sus oídos y apretó su puño contra su pecho, e intentó con toda su fuerza no volver a llorar. Su falda se movía con gracia con el viento y sus cabellos se soltaran de la coleta que llevaba. Se escuchó el golpe en seco que provocó el libro al cerrarse. Y luego silencio. Abrió sus aguados ojos y volteó. El espíritu brilla tenuemente; su corazón se oprimió.

-InuYasha…--murmuró arrepentida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—preguntaba con su mirada gacha, siendo ocultada por su flequillo. Ella ya no soportó más, su alma se quebró ante él y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Perdóname, fui una total egoísta!—exclamaba a la vez que se dejaba caer de rodillas—Lo supe desde hace mucho, pero si te decía tú…tú…--continuaba sollozando—No quería volver a perderte y mucho menos ahora que me di cuenta de que yo…--decía secándose con su brazo—Te quiero InuYasha, te quiero demasiado y yo…—admitía al fin—Perdóname.

No contestó. Sólo se limitó a mirarla por unos segundos. Sus ojos dorados se hallaban opacos. Se sintió peor al verlo. Levantó su mano e hizo contacto con su rostro. Ella automáticamente abrió sus ojos para mirarle. Lo vio sonreírle para después ser cubierto por un resplandor aún mayor.

-Yo también te quiero—dijo mirándole con ternura—Jamás te olvidaré—decía comenzando a desvanecerse—Gracias por todo, _princesa—_añadía sonriendo—Algún día…--dijo cuando ya iba la mitad de su cuerpo—Nos volveremos a encontrar, mi Kagome—finalizó acercándose para sellar sus labios con los de ella. No hubo contacto carnal, pero para ambos, fue un beso de verdad. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron antes de cerrarse con lentitud. Y entonces, como polvo que se lleva en viento, desapareció definitivamente.

-¿InuYasha?—decía abriendo sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor. Y entonces, comprendió lo que acababa de suceder.

_Cuando él lo sepa todo, su alma alcanzará al fin, el descanso tan anhelado. _

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Lo había conseguido, él ahora podía descansar y ver el paraíso. Su familia estaba libre, ella había roto la maldición. Sonrió tristemente, a la vez que un último viento frío sopló, meciendo por última vez sus cabellos. Ese viento frío con el que identificaba a su querido espectro. Un murmullo se llevó el viento, y después, un pensamiento inundó la mente de la joven.

_Te quiero…_

Levantó la mirada, observando la finca iluminarse. Todo había terminado, tal como debía haber sido desde un principio. Y ahora¿Qué sería de ella? No lo sabía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Su sonrisa creció un poco cuando recordó lo que él le dijo:

"_Algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar…" _

-Algún día…--murmuró sonriendo mientras que unos cuantos pétalos se elevaban hacia el cielo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¿FIN?**

**

* * *

**

**No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar….Dios, si no llorara es que de verdad no tengo sentimientos. Bueno, según lo que dice la última palabrita del fic¿Ustedes qué opinan? Sí, cómo lo imaginé. ¡Este no es el final! Hay un Epílogo calentándose en mi mentecita. Sí, todo mundo a bailar. U.U Dios, ni un tequila más. Jajaja, nos veremos, dejaré los agradecimientos de capítulo, puesto que los agradecimientos totales van hasta el próximo y definitivo final. ¿Por qué? Por que ya me dio flojera y mi madre está atrás de mi mirándole con cara de **_**"Te voy a matar si repruebas"**_** así que…**

**-**

**Rafael perez….hina….****pipalullabye….maria-pamela….Kagome70….PaauLaa :D**

**Kamy-chan-chan….erini….pamela….micha-sama….Izayoi san**

**Kagomekaoru…tusolmary….serena tsukino chiba**

**azuca - chan :3….Silvemy89…kisa-Chan-sohma**

**Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze….yukino14….setsuna17**

**-**

**¡¡Gracias!!**

**-**

**¡Nos veremos en el Final Definitivo de su querido Fic Fantasma de Amor!**

**-**

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**

**-**


	14. Epílogo

**Bueno, mis queridos amigos, por fin he terminado. ¡Dos largas, y agobiantes semanas! Todos los días escribían, por algo salió así de larga. Y llena de orgullo les sigo¡Es la continuación más larga, de todos los fics que he escrito! Muchos me dijeron que la dividiera, pero, me negué. ¿Por qué? Por que ya me había metido tanto en la historia, que no la quería cortar y que luego me anduvieran amenazando. (Largo suspiro) Este es el último comentario pre-continuación que les dejo en este fic. Agradezco a todos los que han dejado reviews, leído y querido tanto a este fic. Sin más cosas que decir, les dejo el Epílogo… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**-**

**Fantasma de Amor**

_**-…- (diálogos de los personajes)**_

_**-"…"-(pensamientos)**_

_**:-:-:-: (cambio de escena)**_

_**(…) (Algunas aclaraciones de la autora)**_

_**-cursiva.- (anotaciones del diario o cartas)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, a pesar de mis planes de un siniestro secuestro del protagonista ;3**_

**-**

**Epílogo**

**-**

_**Año 2000, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Habitación de Kagome, Días Después.**_

La habitación en total penumbra, una tenue luz de vela en un solitario rincón, y los sollozos haciendo eco. Ese había sido lo que se ha visto y escuchado cada noche en la finca Higurashi. La paz, ya se había casi olvidado y ahora, se sentían extraños ante tanta tranquilidad. Los espíritus poco a poco iban alcanzando la paz eterna, la maldición sobre la familia terminaba y la joven que lo ha logrado, ahora tiene una opaca mirada, donde cada noche se cristaliza ante las lágrimas. Y esa noche sin luna, no ha sido la excepción. Se puede ver como su cabeza se levanta, observando el ahora totalmente oscuro rincón donde días antes, su querido espíritu hacia aparición; ahogó un gemido. Todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a él. Apretó con más fuerza su almohada. Sabía, desde el momento en el que decidió decirle, que al final, ella terminaría llorando a pesar de todo el empeño que le pusiera. Era muy sensible, y más cuando el corazón no estaba precisamente de su parte. Y, de entre todos esos sentimientos, la rabia comenzó a brotar. ¿Por qué seguía llorando, si ya no podía hacer nada? Él se había ido para siempre, era mejor resignarse y seguir con su vida. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo, sería olvidarse de todo lo que el espíritu relaciona. Sin darse cuenta por completo, ya se hallaba de pie, usando sólo una simple bata de dormir, sacando su ropa de su ropero, cajones y perchero. Se iría de la finca para poder olvidar. Tal vez, si volvía a Paris, su mente se cargaría nuevamente con tareas, trabajos y se alejaría de lo paranormal. Escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta, y volteó, dejando todo sobre su cama.

-¿Sí?—preguntó acercándose.

-¿Sucede algo, nena?—preguntaba la anciana entrado. Se extrañó al ver todo regado, los cajones revueltos y la ropa sobre la cama. La observó a ella; sus ojos hinchados y rojizos, mejillas húmedas y labios húmedos la delataban por completo, había estado llorando. Su vista fue atrás de la figura de su nieta, observando sus valijas fuera de lugar, frunció el ceño, triste--¿Te vas?—preguntó.

-Sí, volveré a Paris—decía terminando de acomodar todo sobre su colchón, para así, comenzar a meterlo en una de sus valijas, empezando por los zapatos. No notó las muecas de frustración que hizo la anciana.

-¿Es por lo de…?—intentaba preguntar, pero la inesperada reacción de su nieta le hizo callar. Esa mirada fiera al voltearse, sumada a las nacientes lágrimas de sus ojos le calaron hasta los huesos.

-Sí, quiero olvidar—respondió fríamente—Y la mejor forma, es alejándome de todo aquello que me lo recuerda—agregó secándose las solitarias lágrimas con su brazo, para así, seguir acomodando sus cosas.

-No es la mejor solución—decía seriamente—Pero tú decides hija, sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, es tu casa—dijo finalizando, antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente sola. Sus manos temblaron levemente. ¿No era la mejor solución?..¿Entonces, cuál? No sabía y no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo hasta descubrirla. Metió el último vestido dentro de su valija, antes de cerrarla y bajarla de la cama, para así, meterse ella e intentar conciliar el sueño entre las sábanas y cobijas. Mañana por la mañana, partiría de vuelta a Paris, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo relacionado con Highlands, la finca, los fantasmas e InuYasha. Volvería a ser la excéntrica y extrovertida alumna de Universidad. Sí, eso sería lo mejor…

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¿No se te olvida nada, Kagome?—preguntaba la anciana, observando a su nieta. Algunos hombres metían sus valijas en el área de equipaje, mientras que la joven se despedía de sus amigos y familia.

-No abuela—decía sonriente, pero melancólica—Cuiden de Kirara¿Sí?—decía acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña gatita--¿Te encanto el campo, verdad pequeña?—le preguntaba a la gatita sonriendo. Se escuchó el fuerte silbido del tren, alertando que ya estaba por partir. Se abrazó con fuerza de la pareja, sus queridos amigos. Y para finalizar, volvió a abrazar a su abuela, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Su hermano se prendó a sus piernas, pero lo logró soltarlo, sólo diciéndole—Vendré para Navidad—dijo subiendo al vagón. Se despidió con la mano aún en la entrada, más hasta que estuvo en su asiento lo hizo más eufórica.

-¡Nos veremos, cuídense!—exclamaba sintiendo como el tren comenzaba a moverse. Lentamente, se fue alejando de la estación, llevándose como recuerdo la cara de sus amigos y, aunque quisiera olvidarlo e ignorarlo, juraría o mejor dicho, afirmaría ver la tenue silueta del pequeño espíritu del niño Rideback, Shippou. Sonrió sentándose bien, y bajó la mano, observando el libro que tenía en sus manos. Era lo último que haría, terminaría el diario para que así, estuviera completamente sellada su misión.

_**:-:-:-:**_

_**Año 2002, Paris Francia, Universidad Especializada, Literatura, Biblioteca.**_

Un silencio total llenaba la gran habitación. Un aroma a polvo, antigüedad y humedad llenaba los pulmones de la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban. Una mujer se encontraba en la puerta, leyendo uno de los miles de libros que ahí guardaban. Sus ojos de media luna le hacían ver más, esquelética de lo que ya era, sin contar ese peinado tan ridículo que siempre portaba. Más al fondo, en las mesas, varios jóvenes leían libros, copiaban artículos para sus tareas o pasaban apuntes de otros cuadernos. En una de las mesas, en el fondo, cerca de la estantería, una joven escribía en un cuadernillo el borrador de lo que posiblemente sería una historia. Junto a ella se hallaba un libro de no más de veinte centímetros, muy viejo, con una pluma entre las últimas páginas. Una leve y casi susurrante maldición escapó de sus labios, antes de que borrara con corrector la última frase escrita. La campana resonó afuera de las paredes de la biblioteca, alertando a todos, quienes se levantaron lentamente. Sólo unos pocos se quedaron leyendo sus preciados libros. La bibliotecaria se acerco a la joven.

-Señorita Higurashi, es horade la salida¿se quedará nuevamente?—preguntaba al verla tan apurada escribiendo en su cuadernillo.

-Sí señorita Marcoise—dijo mirándole por segundos, antes de pasar su mirada a la mano de la mujer que ya había tomado el diario y lo veía con curiosidad—Reliquia familia, es muy delicado—dijo con doble sentido, y así, la mujer lo dejo en su lugar con cuidado.

-Bien, espero que termine con eso pronto, hoy quiero irme temprano—decía algo enojada.

-Sí, haré lo posible—respondió sin siquiera mirarla. La mujer levantó una ceja, antes de regresar a su asiento en la entrada. Si más lo recordaba, esa chica no había pisado la biblioteca nunca, y cuando vuelve de ese viaje,_ ¡Puff! _Todos los días la tiene ahí, leyendo libros de historia antigua, y escribiendo esa…esa…esa… ¡cosa! Llevaba un año y medio escribiendo, y el cuadernito que allí tenía, era el quinto, si no se equivocaba. Tomó nuevamente su libro. Quien sabe que le pasaría en ese viaje, pero le gustaría que otros jóvenes lo tomaran, para que así se interesaran más por la lectura.

_Y en su desesperación, corrió por el pasillo, orando para que no fuera demasiado tarde, para que aún pudiera alcanzarlo, impedir que se fuera, que saliera de su vida. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba de verdad, que había sido un error dejarlo ir e intentar olvidar todo lo que ha vivido con él. Siente su vestido casi hacerle caer, pero sostiene con fuerza los pliegues, escuchando el resonar de sus tacones gracias al eco del solitario pasillo. La puerta se abre de golpe, y el viento mece las cortinas. En la puerta, la anciana ama de llaves solloza ante la partida de ese joven al que tanto cariño le ha adquirido._

_-¿¡Dónde está!?—exclama la joven mirando a la anciana._

_-Se ha ido ama, hace ya diez minutos que el carruaje lo lleva al muelle—dijo la anciana mirando a su joven ama, quien palidece ante la noticia, pero no por eso pierde la esperanza. Sin importarle nada, abre el gran portón, antes de correr por las calles, sin prestar atención a la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de los habitantes. A lo lejos, puede divisar la gran embarcación que llevará a su amado a tierras lejanas, reluciendo entre el azul turquesa del mar. Sus pies comienzan a doler ante los golpes contra el empedrado piso usando tacones. La gente se empieza a juntar, está cerca del muelle._

_Escucha el humo salir a presión por las grandes calderas, y un bullicio de gritos resuena. Y ella, siente desfallecer. Ve que lentamente van quitando el puente para subir; intenta correr más rápido, empuja a toda la gente, ignorando los insultos. Y cuando llega al área de embarque… El barco se ha alejado del muelle, es imposible subir en este. Las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, y poco a poco corren por sus mejillas. Lo ha perdido…_

_-Inu…--murmura llevándose sus manos a la boca, puede sentir el húmedo líquido mojar sus manos. Su labio inferior tiembla y un viento marítimo mueve suavemente sus cabellos--¡InuYasha!—exclama llena de dolor, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas. Puede sentir algunas manos posarse sobre su hombro y escucha varias voces._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—pregunta un anciano, mirando el dolor que la embarga._

_-No… --responde en un sollozo, con ambas manos tapando su rostro._

_PI – PI – PI_

-¡Shh!—exclama la mujer desde la entrada, pidiendo silencio.

-Oh, demonios¿quién es ahora?—se preguntaba buscando su celular en su bolsa A buena hora se les ocurría llamar. Cuando halló el dichoso aparato, descubrió que no era nadie, sólo la batería que ya estaba baja. Miró con furia al pequeño celular, antes de fijarse mejor en lo que la pantalla mostraba. ¿¡Las ocho!? Abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendida. Guardó todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible, pero eso sí, teniendo cuidado con todo. Faltaba poco para terminar su novela, aunque aún no tenía un final bien planificado. Luego lo pensaría.

-Nos veremos señorita Marcoise—decía saliendo de la biblioteca, a lo que la mujer suspiro aliviada. Al menos, se había ido más temprano que otros días. Dejó su libro y se puso a hacer su rutina. Revisar los estantes rápidamente, antes de irse y cerrar con llave la biblioteca.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Las calles de Paris en esa época eran frías, el invierno ya estaba por llegar en todo su esplendor, pero a pesar de ello, ya había caído la primera nevada. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda, y sujetó su diario contra su pecho. Un viento sopló, haciéndole tiritar. Observó unos momentos el nublado cielo. Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo. Ya dos años desde que se fue de Highlands. Y sí, se había metido tanto en los estudios, que muy pocas veces recordaba a los espíritus. Clavó sus uñas en el forro del viejo diario. Esa era una mentira. No había pasado ni un día sin recordar y para colmo, había escrito una novela usando los nombres. ¿Quién la entiende? Ni ella misma, si se pone a pensar. Suspiró, antes de seguir con su camino hacia su casa. Un nuevo viento se sintió, y cerró los ojos por escasos segundos y con eso bastó para no darse cuenta de por donde iba hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el de otra persona, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y soltar todas sus cosas. Sus papeles volaron por los aires…

-Hay…--decía sentada sobre su trasero, en el frío asfalto. Sus ojos estaba cerrados nuevamente, pero esta vez a causa del dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el hombre que la tiro, acercando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Dio un leve brinco, su corazón latió de manera desbocada y sus ojos se abrieron. Esa voz. Dios, de nuevo le hacía esas crueles jugarretas, pero… Levantó la mirada al instante, encontrándose con un joven no mayor de los veintitrés, de cabellos oscuros, no tenía el pelo muy largo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer una coleta baja. Su piel era atigrada, algo bronceada para el ahora frío de Paris, y sus ojos, eran de un tono café ni muy claro ni muy oscuro. La boca de la chica cayó. No era posible.

-¿Inu… InuYasha?—preguntó inconscientemente, como sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Eh¿Perdón?—decía el chico desconcertado--¿Quién es InuYasha?—volvió a preguntar aún más confundido. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que sólo se parecían muy poco y que su corazón la dominó por minutos. Sujetó su mano, aceptando su ayuda.

-Gracias—respondió con una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a recoger algunos de sus papeles, que por suerte, no se los habían llevado el viento. El chico ayudo y se los entregó cortésmente—Gracias—volvió a repetir.

-De nada—dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, para después, partir con tranquilidad.

Se quedó ahí parada, viéndole partir. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, y su respiración se mantenía entrecortada. Se giró y caminó de vuelta a su departamento, intentando mantenerse serena y tranquila. No era posible. No era probable. Así que no debía de hacerse ilusiones, además, ni siquiera reaccionó con el nombre. Fue una mera coincidencia su poco parentesco, eso es todo.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Dejó todos sus libros sobre la mesa, su bufanda colgada del perchero al igual que su abrigo y ella, se fue a recostar en su mullida cama. Cerró los ojos al instante; estaba exhausta. Ahogó un bostezo, antes de ver al reloj: 9:30 pm. Era temprano, comparado con otros días, pero estaba verdaderamente cansada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Y como casi cada noche, tuvo un sueño relacionado con ese chico fantasmal, de dorados ojos, que capturó con su maldición su enamoradizo corazón. Y de entre todo lo que soñaba, le llegó la última frase que le dijo antes de partir: _"Algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar…"_

_-Algún día…--_dijo dormida, repitiendo aquel momento de su despedida. Y sin darse cuenta obviamente, absorta en sus sueños, un extraño resplandor se divisó a la distancia, en algún lugar de la ahora iluminada Paris, muy cerca de la torre Eiffel, sorprendiendo a más de uno, por su inesperado y resplandeciente brillo.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Unos tenues rayos se colaban por las persianas de su ventana. En la cama, una joven se hallaba en casi la misma posición en la que se quedó dormida. Se movió hacia un lado al sentir un tímido rayo sobre su cara y escuchar el sonido de los automóviles circulando fuera su departamento. Un claxon sonó con fuerza, provocando un gesto en su rostro, antes de que fuera despertando poco a poco. Sus ojos chocolates enfocaban lentamente, antes de enderezarse con lentitud. Haberse dormido con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa de botones algo entallada no fue buena idea. Miró a su alrededor, observando su habitación. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando desenredar un poco su alborotada melena. Lo mejor sería tomar un baño. Miró el reloj, las ocho y media. Gracias a Dios que era Sábado. Se fue encaminando hacia el baño, sin prestar la mínima atención a que, fuera de su habitación, cerca de la mesa, todas las hojas que se encontraban guardadas en su cuadernillo ahora se hallaban esparcidas por todo el piso, y al final de la última, una extraña firma en tinta se pintaba.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Hm…--murmuraba mientras observaba su ropa en su armario. Sólo una toalla le cubría su desnudez, mientras que otra se hallaba enredada en su cabeza, secando su cabello. Apretaba con fuerza la unión de la toalla, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su mente no proyectara una imagen del espectro atravesando las paredes y viéndola así. Se mordió el labio. Era imposible, cada momento lo recordaba como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Cerró el cajón con fuerza, mientras soltaba una parte de la toalla para poder comenzar a vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista, cepilló su cabello, que ya le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, hacía meses que no se lo cortaba. Suspiró, tomando un delgado listón blanco, antes de sujetarlo en un moño. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, revisando su ese conjunto de falda negra y blusa blanca de tirantez estuviera perfectamente. Se puso unas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto y salió de su habitación.

-¿Dios, qué pasó aquí?—se preguntaba mirando todas sus hojas esparcidas por el piso de su departamento. Se apresuró a levantarlas con cuidado y acomodarlas, pero no revisó absolutamente nada fuera de lugar en ellas. Las dejó sobre la mesa, pero ésta vez, le puso un libro algo grueso para mantenerlas en su lugar.

-Bien¿Qué desayunaré?—se decía caminando hacia la cocina. Ese día, no estaría en su departamento y mucho menos seguiría su novela. Sería su día de descanso bien merecido.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Era extraño, en la noche había hecho un frío de los mil y un demonios y hoy el sol brillaba resplandecientemente en las alturas, con ni una sola nube obstruyéndole el brillo y produciendo un calor casi sofocante a la ciudad. Pero que raro ha estado el clima últimamente. Sujetó la correa de su bolsa con fuerza, mientras cruzaba la calle tarareando una canción que escuchó antes de salir. Un viento frío se dio directo en la cara, provocándole un escalofrío. ¡Que día tan más loco! Se abrazó a sí misma, acelerando el paso hacia el parque, posiblemente allí podría sentarse a que los rayos de sol le dieran de lleno. Pasó con paso rápido entre varias personas, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, fue de un par de ojos que la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se metió al parque. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en los labios de esa persona, antes de comenzar caminar hacia el mismo lugar que la chica.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Ah, que bien se siente aquí—decía cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los tímidos rayos de sol acariciar su rostro con delicadeza; las ramas de ese árbol le hacían la sombra perfecta para no provocar un calor abrasador, y esa brisa ni tan fría ni tan calurosa le caía de perlas. Estiró un poco sus brazos, y movió su cuello, tronando algunos huesos. Dios, de verdad estaba estresada, pero ya casi terminaba su carrera. Quién diría que de arquitecta pasaría a novelista con beca en literatura. Escuchó la risa de un par de niños y abrió los ojos, jugaban cerca de unos abetos y sus padres les vigilaban con una sonrisa. Y era contagiosa, pues no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

Vio pasar a varias personas, y a muchos les seguía con la mirada, hasta que vio a uno solitario, que se le hizo demasiado parecido. Abrió sus ojos. Ese joven era…

Sacudió su cabeza. Sí, era ese joven con el que chocó aquella noche. Debería de dejar de confundirlo con _él; _cuando su mirada volvió hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba, ya no había ni rastro. Se había ido. Suspiró, así era mejor. Se acomodó mejor en la banca, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero casi al instante los abrió al sentir una presencia muy cerca.

-Oh, perdón por asustarte—decía ese extraño joven, sonriendo arrepentido. Estaba justo a su lado, sentado, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa--¿Tú no eres la chica con la que choqué ayer?—preguntó haciendo memoria.

-Eh, sí…--decía aún cohibida—Soy Kagome, mucho gusto—agregó sonriendo.

-Sí, lo sé—murmuró para sí mismo—Me llamo Ian—respondió mirándola—Encantado de conocerte, Kag—añadió, a lo que la chica lo miró. Esa forma cariñosa de llamarla. Iba a decir algo, cuando una nueva corriente fría pasó junto a ellos, pero esta vez, traía algo muy conocido para ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando pudo distinguir un extrañó y casi invisible resplandor. Imperceptible para la vista humana normal, fácil de distinguir para los que poseen el don. Se llevó una mano a la boca. No, no era posible…

-No, no…--decía poniéndose de pie, mirando sin parpadear al joven.

-¿Kagome?—preguntó sorprendido por su reacción, y luego se enterneció y asustó al ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas--¿Estás bien?—preguntaba acercándose poco a poco hasta abrazarla. Ella correspondió, sujetándolo con fuerza—Ya, todo está bien, _princesita…_--murmuraba acariciando su cabello. Nuevamente, los ojos de la chica se abrieron, y levantó la mirada, para ver en esos ojos cafés, un leve brillo ámbar.

-Inu…InuYasha…--murmuró acercando una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven, antes de, sin pensarlo y mucho menos dudarlo, unió sus labios con un tímido toque, pero con eso bastaría para saber si era cierto. Y como si eso le hubiera hecho reaccionar, un brillo aún más intenso rodeo el cuerpo del joven, a la vez que algunos choques eléctricos le recorrían de pies a cabeza y luego, se desplomó sobre ella, perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento.

El peso fue demasiado, sin contar que no estaba precisamente en todos sus sentido. Terminó tirada en el piso, con el cuerpo de ese joven tan extraño y conocido sobre ella. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, pero al ver que estaba inconciente, reaccionó, enderezándose para poco a poco quitarlo de sobre ella, para poner su cabeza en su regazo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para cargarlo y ponerlo sobre la banca. Acercó una mano a su rostro y movió sus cabellos. Se parecían tanto y el tacto de sus labios; inconcientemente se llevó la otra a los suyos; son tan parecidos. Bajó su mirada al durmiente chico.

-Si es verdad todo lo que está pasando…--murmuraba acariciando su mejilla—Dame sólo una señal…-agregaba apretando el puño de su otra mano—Y así, ya no perder la esperanza—seguía sintiendo sus ojos escocer—De este amor, que parecía imposible…--finalizó cerrándolos con fuerza, dejando así, fluir sus lágrimas y sollozar tristemente.

-No llores—pidió alguien tiernamente. Ahogó un sollozo y descendió su mirada, encontrándose con ese tal Ian, mirándola lleno de ternura—Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar—añadía sonriendo. Con eso le basto a la chica para darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, él, había vuelto con ella, como lo había prometido hacía ya dos años y medio.

-Inu…--murmuró--¿Cómo…?—decía sin entender.

-Volví a tu lado, como te lo prometí—decía enderezándose.

-Pero, no entiendo, si los fantasmas…--decía aún más confundida. Los espíritus no pueden reencarnar en tan poco tiempo. Y ese chico, bueno, tenía una edad ya avanzada. Así que la reencarnación estaba descartada, y entonces, volviendo a la pasada pregunta¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Te explicaré todo, pero no con tantos espectadores—decía moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha, indicándole que volteara y así lo hizo. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Varias personas caminaban con tranquilidad, pero al pasar cerca de ellos les miraba, algunas ancianas con reproche mientras decían _"es un parque público, n un motel"_ mientras que algunas parejas sólo decía _"que buena idea"_ Entre otras cosas.

-Está bien, vamos a mi departamento—dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Bien—respondió igualándola, para así, seguirla hacia su hogar.

_**:-:-:-:**_

Ya eran poco después de las dos de la tarde, la ciudad estaba más activa que de costumbre, bueno, tal vez por ser fin de semana. En un edificio, algunas personas de personal comenzaban a sacar grandes cajas llenas de alegres y coloridos adornos rojos y dorados. Faltaba poco más de tres meses para Navidad, pero, era bueno comenzar a adornar, sin contar que con el frío que últimamente se ha sentido, muchos dirían que le invierno ya ha llegado, y en todo su esplendor. Una pareja recorrió el lobby con paso algo rápido, a lo que las del mostrador les siguieron con la mirada. En todos los años que esa chica ha vivido aquí, jamás ha traído a un hombre. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas. ¿Cómo le había hecho? Vieron a ese joven treinta segundos y pudieron evaluarlo con la mirada. Y sinceramente, se había sacado un nueve punto nueve. Y no obtuvo el diez porque no pudieron ver con más detalles su rostro. Los siguieron hasta que ambos entraron al elevador, para después, suspirar al unísono. Pero que mala suerte…

_**:-:-:-:**_

-Llegamos—decía la chica deteniéndose en una puerta y buscando las llaves en su bolsa, al encontrarlas, metió una en la cerradura y giró. Se escuchó un clic y ella sujetó la perilla y la giró.

-Oh…-decía el chico mirando a su alrededor—Esto es muy distinto, entiendo porqué habían noches que te sentías incómoda en tu habitación en la villa—decía acercándose a uno de esos sillones azul marino. Ella dejó su bolsa y lo miró.

-Inu o Ian—decía acercándose—Podrías explicarme como fue que…

-Me dejaron venir—fue todo lo que dijo, suspirando antes de sonreír. Levantó una ceja sin entender su respuesta.

-Explícate mejor—pidió enojada.

-Khe, no has perdido ese carácter—dijo egocéntricamente—Bien, te explicaré todo, pero no me interrumpas¿sí?—exigió recargándose.

-Sí, como sea—respondió acomodándose mejor en el mullido sillón.

-Ah—murmuró cerrando los ojos.

_Un alma, cuando el cuerpo muere, va al paraíso para allí encontrar el descanso. Pero si ha dejado cosas pendientes, no puede encontrarlos hasta solucionarlos de una u otra manera. Eso fue lo que me sucedió con Kikyou, me maté y mi alma se selló. Y permanecí por mucho tiempo en la finca, viendo generaciones y generaciones de Higurashis. Tú siempre me llamaste la atención, pues eras diferente. Y adivina cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que tú serías la elegida para romper mi sello. Y lo conseguiste, otorgándome ese descanso tan deseado._

_-_Sí, pero entonces…—intentaba preguntar, olvidándose de lo que el chico le pidió antes de comenzar su relato.

-¿Qué dije acerca de interrumpirme, mujer?—gruñó molesto.

-Oh, cierto, perdón, continúa—se disculpó algo sonrojada.

-Khe, bien¿en qué me quedé¡Ah sí!—

_Aunque mi preciado descanso no duró por mucho, mejor dicho, ni comenzó, puesto que haya arriba, no estaban muy conformes con mi desempeño. En pocas palabras, sentían que había dejado una nueva cosa inconforme, sin contar que, bueno, no querían mi presencia cerca de ellos, quien sabe porqué razón. Y me indicaron, que podría volver, siempre y cuando encontrará un cuerpo en el cual habitar. No tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para esperar para reencarnar, así que, bueno…_

-¿¡Lo poseíste!?—exclamó asustada.

-Kagome—advirtió aún más molesto y frustrado.

-Eh, sí, perdón—decía excusándose, nuevamente. Escuchó un gruñido y rió nerviosamente.

_Como decía, no iba a esperar hasta que naciera un crío y tener que vivir todo nuevamente. Así que, encontré mi opción en un hospital de aquí, Paris. Este chico, Ian, estaba ya a punto de morir, ya había tenido varios ataques al corazón. En sí, ya estaba medio muerto y su alma poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo y yo, aproveché el momento, entrando en el momento exacto en el que su alma abandonó su cuerpo. Los médicos aún no logran entender cómo después de estar dos minutos muerto, si ninguna atención al cuerpo, pudo regresar a la vida. Pero bueno, de seguro te preguntarás¿si regresaste antes, por qué actuaste indiferente cuando chocamos aquel día? Buena pregunta, pero era necesario, puesto que al entrar, bueno, prácticamente se borraron la gran mayoría de los recuerdos de mi alma y no fue hasta ayer en la noche, que los recuperé por completo. Y creo saber, cuál fue la razón de que los recuperara._

Los ojos de la chica se mantenían abiertos a más no poder.

-Ahora sí¿alguna pregunta?—preguntaba sonriendo.

-Inu…--murmuraba. En sí, era lo único que podía decir. Una sonrisa algo burlesca se formó en los labios del joven. Se acercó a ella, deslizándose por el sillón, hasta tocar con su mano la mejilla de la chica.

-No sabes cuánto había ansiado poder tocarte—decía acariciando su mejilla. Y ella, reaccionó ante su tacto, acercándose más.

-Yo también, desde hace mucho, había deseado abrazarte—decía rodeándolo con sus níveos brazos.

-Sí, y más de una vez terminaste en el piso—decía sonriendo.

-¡Tonto!—exclamó dándole un golpe en cabeza.

-¡Ah!—se quejó—Ya había olvidado lo que sentía el dolor.

-Sí, y ahora que lo recuerdo, también, desde hace mucho, había querido golpearte por todas las veces que me has visto recién salida del baño, por todas las jugarretas que me hiciste y por…--fue silenciada por los labios del joven.

-Y también, había esperado bastante para poder robarte un beso—confesó al separarse y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su rostro enrojecerse levemente.

-No tienes remedio—susurró recargándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

-Y tú tampoco—respondió rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

Después de tanta espera, por fin sabía que ya no estaría sola. Ciertamente, había perdido toda esperanza y había jurado olvidarlo todo, pero ahora, ya no podría hacerlo. Lo tenía a su lado, y ya no lo dejaría ir. Y de golpe, la inspiración le llegó. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, separándose del abrazo corrió hacia la mesa, sentándose y abriendo su libreta, buscando la hoja donde se había quedado. El chico la miró algo molesto por haberse ido de esa manera, y para ponerse a escribir quien sabe qué cosa. Refunfuñando se acercó a ella y miró como, a casi una velocidad increíble, escribía párrafos de esa historia.

-¿Qué demonios haces?—preguntó al verla tan metida en su trabajo.

-Terminó mi boleto a la fama—fue lo único que dijo, ante lo que él, simplemente levantó una ceja. Esa chica, a veces, y sólo a veces, era rara y le daba miedo—Si quieres algo de comer, la cocina está por haya—indicaba con la cabeza, a lo que el chico frunció aún más el ceño.

-Khe, dos años sin vernos y ya me botó a un rincón—decía indignado, y la chica lo escuchó y se sintió mal. Sus palabras le llegaron y se quedaron en su mente resonando. Era cierto, después de tanto y ella se pone a escribir. Lo miró tristemente y luego a su novela. Se puso de pie, dejando el lápiz a un lado.

-Perdóname—decía llegando por atrás, y abrazándolo.

-Hmp, no hay problema—respondió en un suspiro—Anda, ve y termina—añadió mirando que podía preparar para ambos.

-Pero… tú mismo acabas de decir que…—intentaba decir ella triste.

-Tranquila, sé lo importante que es para ti, así que ve, termínalo y luego tendremos tiempo¿sí?—pedía sonriendo, a lo que la chica correspondió el gesto—Ahora, vete a terminar que la comida corre hoy por mi cuenta—añadía viendo algunas cosas que le servirían para preparan algo de comer.

_**:-:-:-:**_

_-Lamento informarles señorita, que el joven Taisho ha fallecido en la guerra—decía uno de los mensajeros, intentando mantener su postura. Siempre a él le tocaba tener que soportar los gritos, sollozos, desmayos, ataques de violencia e inclusive muertes al dar estas devastadoras noticias. Y esta vez, para su suerte, fueron sólo los primero tres. La chica sentía que sus piernas ya no la soportarían por más tiempo. Sus labios temblaban, no podía hablar. El color se fue de su rostro y las lágrimas se formaron con velocidad._

_-¿Qué… cómo?—preguntaba ida. No era posible. Ese día que se fue, ni siquiera le pudo decir todo lo que para ella significaba—Él no era un soldado ni nada por el estilo—añadía rogando para que hubieran confundido los nombres y…_

_-No, pero fue atacada la ciudad donde él se encontraba y como no habían registros de él en ese país, investigamos un poco y nos trajo a esta dirección—decía con seriedad—Normalmente no lo hacemos, pero él, era hijo de un, ahora pensionado militar y bueno, creímos prudente informar a sus seres más cercanos y… queridos—finalizó recordando el camafeo que tenía el joven en su cuello, donde se hallaba la fotografía de esa chica que tenía en frente._

_-No, no, dígame que no es verdad—pedía cayendo de rodillas, sollozando amargamente. _

_-Lo lamento mucho, señorita—decía tristemente._

_-Ya lo había perdido, pero aún mantenía la esperanza, pero ahora…--sollozaba entrecortadamente, y el joven, poco a poco fue retrocediendo, dejando que la ama de llaves atendiera a la joven ama._

_-Si me permite, me retiro—informó saliendo de la casa._

_-Señorita, por favor, no se ponga así—pedía abrazándola._

_-¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga!—exclamaba colérica--¡InuYasha murió!—gritaba intentando descargar toda su rabia y culpabilidad--¡Y su mi culpa, si yo no lo hubiera tratado así, no se habría ido y ahora él estaría vivo!—finalizó dejándose caer para golpear con ambos puños el piso._

_Todo estaba perdido. Toda esperanza. Y ahora, estaba sola. Más sola que nunca._

-¿Con qué InuYasha, eh?—decía sonriendo con picardía, a lo que la chica se sonrojo.

-Estaba un poco afectada y, bueno, no se me ocurría otro nombre, si quieres lo puedo cambiar—decía nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, sólo venía a decirte si no eres alérgica a alguna especia en especial—respondía tranquilamente.

-Eh, no—dijo confundida.

-Bien, sigue con tu trabajo—finalizó regresando a la cocina.

_Meses desde la fatal noticia. La casa estaba vacía, pues mucho decían escuchar voces en la noche y que la dueña, bueno, ya había perdido la razón. Tan joven y ha tenido que vivir tantas pérdidas. Todos los días, pasea por el jardín, con ese vestido blanco y sus guantes, ese conjunto que aquella noche de la fiesta, él le dijo que se veía hermosa y le besó bajo la luz de la luna. Tarareaba su canción favorita y se encargaba de cuidar el rosal que él había plantado, diciéndole que esa planta, significaba su amor por ella. _

_-Kagome—murmuró alguien tras ella. Esa voz tan familiar. Su mente le estaba jugando crueles jugarretas, pues tanto era su deseo de volver a escuchar su voz, que ya lo hacía—Kagome—repitió. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas—Kag…_

_Levantó la cabeza y volteó, y no pudo creer lo que vio. Era él, pero, no era posible, si le habían dicho que… No le importó nada, corrió a su encuentro, con sus brazos extendidos y… lo atravesó. Sus ojos se ensancharon y volteó a verlo. Era un espíritu, un fantasma._

_-¿Inu… InuYasha?—preguntaba entre confundida y asustada._

_-Sólo he venido a despedirme—decía sonriendo como sólo él sabía, arrancándole suspiros enamoradizos._

_-¿Qué…?—se preguntaba sin comprender._

_-Me fui y ni siquiera me digne a decirte adiós, a decir verdad, ni siquiera a mirarte a los ojos—decía._

_-Y no te culpo, me comporte como una tonta—añadía agachando el rostro._

_-No fue tu culpa y lo comprendo, pero…--decía levantando la mirada y observando el cielo—Mi tiempo se termina, y quiero decirte algo antes de partir—dijo bajando la mirada, para verla frente a frente._

_-Pero yo primero, por favor—pedía—Perdóname por favor, por todo aquello que te dije en ese momento y…_

_-Shh, no te preocupes, desde hace mucho que te he perdonado—decía sintiendo su cuerpo desvanecerse lentamente—Te amo Kagome, nunca lo olvides—finalizaba desapareciendo con un viento cálido de verano, a lo que la chica intentó sonreír, más sin embargo, algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas._

_-Yo también te amo, InuYasha—decía cortando una de esas rosas, que ya florecían llenas de belleza y encanto. _

…

_Poco después, la joven ama falleció, al parecer, las plagas traídas fueron la causa de su devastadora muerte. Pero, todos los que estuvieron presentes aquel día, afirman que la vieron sonreía y pronunciar el nombre del único hombre al que amó de verdad. Y hoy en día, la antigua mansión yace abandonada y en el olvido, pero, en el fondo del jardín, se encuentra un rosal, que a pesar de los años, no ha dejado de florecer._

-¡Terminé!—exclamó la joven feliz, estirando sus brazos. Un sutil aroma llegó a su nariz. Dios¿Qué estaba cocinando ese chico que olía tan bien? Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la cocina, encontrándose con dos platos bien servidos con carne asada, ensalada César, acompañada con algunos panes de pequeño tamaño y una crema de cilantro. Sus ojos se abrieron más y miró al chico que terminaba de lavar los recipientes.

-Oh por Dios…--fue todo lo que dijo.

-Je, bueno, ahora, a comer—decía girándose para tomar los tazones con la crema y ponerlos en la mesa--¿Me ayudas?—preguntaba para así, sacar a la chica de su ensoñación.

-Sí…--fue todo lo que dijo.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¡Esto estuvo delicioso!—chillaba totalmente llena. Él por su parte, sonrió lleno de orgullo--¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?-

-En la finca, y parte gracias a Ian, que estudia gastronomía—respondió sonriendo. Se fijo en el puñado de hojas que se hallaban del otro lado de la mesa--¿Terminaste por fin?—preguntaba.

-Sí—respondió mirando su trabajo—Lo llevaré a la Universidad a que lo revisen, si es de su agrado, lo publicará.

-Estoy seguro de que te irá bien—decía sonriendo.

-Gracias Inu—respondió cariñosamente.

-¡Hey!—se quejó.

-Perdón, pero es que suena tan lindo—argumentó aumentando su sonrisa.

-Khe, si, cómo sea—respondía sonrojado, mirando hacia otra dirección, y por pura suerte, miró el reloj—Oh no, será mejor que me vaya, este chico tiene clase de piano a las cinco y sólo tengo quince minutos para atravesar la ciudad—decía poniéndose de pie, tomando sus platos y llevándolos a la cocina.

-Algún día, tendrás que tocar algo para mí—decía sonriendo, dejando igualmente sus platos en el fregadero.

-Sí, bueno Kag, nos veremos mañana¿sí?—decía caminando hacia la puerta.

-En el parque—añadía abriendo la puerta.

-De acuerdo—dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla—Nos vemos-dijo alejándose.

-¡Cuídate!—exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta. Ah, a pesar de todo, que bello es el amor…

_**Año 2004, Paris Francia, Torre Eiffel, 8:55 p.m., Restaurante.**_

La oscura noche había cubierto por completo la hermosa ciudad de Paris. Los automóviles se movían con velocidad, iluminando las calles de manera esplendorosa, pero nada podía vencer o desplazar un poco al orgullo del país, esa bella torre que en esos momentos, se alzaba llena de luz como tantas veces ha estado. En la parte más alta, un resplandeciente recinto se encuentra, donde varias personas en mesas descansan. Uno de los restaurantes más afamados, románticas y poseedor de la mejor vista de Paris. En una mesa, un joven se encuentra mirando hacia fuera, con una copa de vino blanco, moviéndola un poco, mientras al parecer, espera a alguien. Unos golpes provocados por los tacones resuenan cerca de su mesa, obligándolo a voltear. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Una joven de unos ya veintitrés años se encuentra parada frente a él, usando un vestido color perla que le llegaba a los tobillos. Unas zapatillas del mismo color evitaban que el vestido arrastrara; sobre sus hombros, un fino y delgado suéter un poco más oscuro, y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con unos adornos de pedería adornando su cabeza. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de que casi no había usado maquillaje. Se puso de pie, para así, como todo un caballero, sacar la silla para que se sentara. Y ahora fue el turno de ella, para inspeccionarlo. Un pantalón negro con un saco a tono, una camisa blanca y con corbata del mismo tono que el conjunto. Zapatos negros, y su cabello algo alborotado. Se sentó justo frente al lugar donde él se encontraba. Él se sentó y la miro.

-Te ves hermosa—dijo sonriendo, a lo que ella no pudo evitar un leve rubor.

-Gracias—respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Desea pedir algo señorita?—decía uno de los meseros acercándose.

-Sí—respondió y vio la copa de su acompañante--¿Qué estás tomando?—preguntó interesada en la bebida.

-Un vino blanco, dulce espumoso—respondió tranquilamente--¿Te parecería si pido la botella?—preguntó.

-Eh¿no es muy caro?—dijo algo nerviosa.

-No, además, hoy es tu noche, princesa—dijo sonriendo—Tráiganos la botella, por favor—pidió al hombre.

-Enseguida—respondió yéndose. De nueva cuenta, se quedó un no muy duradero silencio.

-Bueno, haber, dime como te fue en la firma—decía recordando una de las razones de la celebración. Ella suspiró, recargándose en su mano.

-Algo agobiante, me duele bastante mi mano—respondía moviendo un poco la dicha mano, a lo que él la tomó.

-Me alegra que después de tanta espera, por fin uno de tus sueños se hagan realidad—decía apretando su mano, a lo que ella correspondió. En ese momento, el hombre llegaba con la botella y otra copa. La chica lo miro para después mirar a la ventana; no notó el gesto que el chico le hizo al mesero, quien asintió. Escuchó el líquido servir en su copa y volteó.

-Gracias—respondió mirando al hombre.

-No hay de qué, señorita—dijo--¿Desean ver la carta?—preguntó brindándoles las papeletas, a lo que ambos lo sujetaron y agradecieron—Volveré en unos minutos.

Comenzaron a mirar, pero a final de cuentas, pidieron un platillo compartido, ya que, era bastante para una sola persona. El mesero tomó la orden, y se retiró, dejándolos nuevamente solos. El chico miró hacia la barra discretamente, y el capitán lo observó. Asintió levemente, y él lo igualó, antes de meterse en unos de los cuartos de mantenimiento. La chica lo miró. ¿Qué demonios…?

-¿InuYasha?—preguntó.

-¿Eh?—respondió volteando nuevamente hacia ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no te preocupes—dijo sonriendo, para así tranquilizarla y también, que se olvidara momentáneamente de ese pequeño juego de señales que montaron ellos. El mesero se acercó nuevamente y sirvió en la copa de la chica. El joven sonrió. Y ella lo miró confundida; recibió la copa y agradeció.

-Bueno, un brindis por tu publicación—dijo acercando su copa.

-Me parece…bien—sus ojos se abrieron al notar algo extraño dentro de la suya. Parpadeó mirando con más detenimiento el objeto y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación y soltar la copa. Gracias al cielo que ese joven tenía buenos reflejos, pudo salvar la copa, pero una gran parte del líquido se derramó sobre el mantel, una parte del vestido de la chica y la alfombra.

-Cuidado pequeña—fue todo lo que dijo.

-Oh Dios mío…--decía al ver el objeto ahora casi seco—InuYasha…--murmuró con los ojos cristalino. Él sonrió y lo sacó, revelando un anillo de oro blanco, con una incrustación de diamante. La chica se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía estar pasando eso…

-Kagome Higurashi—comenzaba, a lo que la chica ahogó un gemido—Conocerte fue mi salvación. El tratarte, fue creando algo en mí. Peleábamos y de qué maneras, pero a pesar de ello, no podíamos evitar reconciliarnos al poco tiempo. Tú me liberaste de esa pena que en mi corazón habitaba y la reemplazaste con todo tu amor y cariño. Y ahora yo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, te pregunto… ¿Desearías compartir tu vida, con éste ser enamorado?—preguntó finalizando, a lo que la chica soltó más lágrimas y el aumentó su sonrisa, poniéndose de pie e hincándose frente a ella--¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?—agregó.

-Yo…oh, InuYasha…--sollozaba llena de emoción. Algunas personas de las mesas cercanas, los miraba con una gran sonrisa-Yo…yo…--intentaba decir, pero no podía sacarlo de su boca, su corazón latía desbocado--¡Sí!—exclamó al fin, a lo que el chico se levantó un poco, justo a tiempo para recibir a la chica en sus brazos y así, abrazarla y besarla. Los aplausos resonaron en la habitación, interrumpiendo su momento. Se separaron y él, tomó su mano derecha, poniendo el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular y ella lo miro maravillada.

-Te amor, Kagome—decía estrechándola en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti, InuYasha…--respondió cerrando los ojos. Todo lo que jamás había pensado realizable, había ocurrido. De hecho, todo empezó gracias a una maldición ¿Qué giros del destino? De odio al amor hay un paso, un amor imposible al inicio por fin ha sido realizado y ahora, todo en su vida será felicidad. No podría desear nada más. Ahora todo era perfecto.

Un nuevo beso más apasionado dominó a la pareja. No podían evitarlo. Se amaban demasiado. Al separase, ella sonrió. Todo sería diferente, pues ahora tendría a su lado, a su querido, fantasma de amor.

-

_**-Fin-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

¡Esperen!

-

-

_**Año 2007, Highlands Inglaterra, Finca Higurashi, Sala Principal.**_

Un niño jugueteaba en uno de los jardines de la finca de su abuela, siendo perseguido por su más reciente regalo, un cachorro blanco bastante peludo. Tropezó, más no lloró, sino al contrario, comenzó a reír mientras que el adorable cachorro lamía su rostro. Un viento frío se coló, moviendo sus castaños cabellos. El perrito se separó, olfateando el aire. Y el niño miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos dorados se ensancharon.

_**:-:-:-:**_

-¿Has visto a Ian?—preguntaba una mujer mirando a su esposo, que leía tranquilamente uno de los libros. El hombre levantó la mirada, observando como en ese par de ojos chocolates se reflejaba la angustia.

-Debe de estar jugando en el jardín—dijo con tranquilidad, dejando el libro a un lado.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó otra mujer, entrando en la habitación, siendo seguida de un niño de unos cuatro años. Ambos padres la miraron.

-Es sólo que Ian, no lo encuentro—decía preocupada.

-Le diré a Miroku que revise, pero no creo que haya ido lejos, sólo tiene dos años y medio—decía intentando calmar a su amiga—Kenzo, ve con tu padre—pidió al niño que se encontraba atrás.

-Sí, pero déjame recordarte que ese niño es demasiado inquieto, sin contar de que, la finca es muy grande, no vaya ser que…--decía aún más angustiada.

-Mamá—dijo un niño desde la puerta.

-¡Ian!—exclamó corriendo hacia él. El padre se acercó, aliviado, pues con todo lo que había dicho su esposa, ya empezaba a preocuparse. La mujer ya lo tenía en sus brazos, cargándolo.

-¿Dónde estabas, eh?—preguntaba acariciando su cabeza, sacudiendo un poco sus cabellos.

-En el jardín¡papá!—reía ante los cariños de su progenitor.

-Ves Kagome, estaba en el jardín-dijo sonriendo.

-¡InuYasha!—chilló dándole un codazo.

-Hey, tranquila, además, este niño tiene alma de aventurero—afirmaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño retoño. La joven madre lo miró de reojo enojada, antes de ver ahora a su hijo.

-Bueno, no te vuelvas a desaparecer así¿entendido?—le decía regañándolo a lo que el niño agachó su rostro.

-Sí, mamá.

-Y ¿qué jugabas, _peque_?—preguntaba su padre mirándolo interesado en los juegos y entretenimientos de su hijo.

-Jugaba con Yume—respondió mirando al cachorro que jugueteaba con una pelota en el jardín--¡Ah, y conocí un nuevo amigo!—exclamó feliz, a lo que los padres se miraron. Una nueva persona entró, junto con el pequeño Kenzo.

-¡Tío Miroku, conocí un nuevo amigo!—exclamaba feliz el niño.

-¿Y cómo se llama, Ian?—preguntaba cargando a su hijo.

-Eh…mmm…este…hay no recuerdo…mmm…--decía el niño recordando--¡Ah, sí!—exclamó al fin—Shippou—finalizó mostrando una gran sonrisa. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación. Ambos padres palidecieron, la otra pareja se quedó en shock y de nueva cuenta, un viento frío se sintió en la habitación. InuYasha y Kagome se miraron. Ya decían que era extraño, que no hubiera tanto alboroto en la mansión. Pero, así es la vida. Da vueltas y vueltas, y cada curva tiene una nueva sorpresa. Como claro ejemplo, es el nuevo don que el descendiente de los Taisho Higurashi, acaba de descubrir…

-Ahora sí-

-

_**-----Fin-----**_

* * *

……. Sin cosas que decir. Simplemente, agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que han leído este final definitivo. Nos veremos amigos. Los que leen mis fics, no desesperen que pronto los seguiré, sólo que mi mente, estaba muy centrada en esta continuación. Como habrán visto, incluso dejé un bono. Me enamoré de la historia. Ustedes entenderán...Ahora sí. Dejo los agradecimientos generales del fic. 

-

**Mercuryakane….pamela….Azariel Nightroad….Mirtuki Himura…Lorena**

**Kagome the snape….Izayoi-sana…Kaorumar…Thaiss Balck**

**Serena tsukino chiba…inuyasha070887…lina…MICH-SAMA**

**Kuki…sirena-chan…lina ¡…MarEliBen…Denisse…Lady of Souls****...inu-kag-kat**

**Selene mindthelay….-sesshiry-….tusolmary…Silvemy89….kagomekaoru**

**Elma…Erazal…Kagome1551….Kagometgn….MakikoLime**

**INUXkAGTITA88….Kagome70…Daburu-romashi**

**Ilein love…Melissa…rafale perez…hina…pipalullabye…maria-pamela**

**Kamy-chan-chan…erini….PaauLaa:D….azucachan :3**

**Kisa-chan-sonma….Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze….yukino14….setsena17…fernanDalk26**

**Cattita….ilos-chan….Ilovemylove**

**-**

**-**

**¡Gracias por leer este fic!**

**-**

Bueno, creo que es el momento…

**Oficialmente, este fic ha terminado. No habrán más continuaciones por parte de esta autora. Si desean publicarlo en alguna página, avísenme o será plagio. **

**Inició****: 23 de Febrero del 2007**

**Terminó****: 12 de Noviembre del 2007**

**-**

**ATTE: TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**

**-**

**(FIC TERMINADO)**


End file.
